


Мы сотканы из ткани наших снов

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World), Virginia_Woof



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, Понедельник начинается в субботу - Стругацкие | Monday Begins on Saturday - A. & B. Strugatsky
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Magic and Science, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Woof/pseuds/Virginia_Woof
Summary: АУ-кроссовер рурэпа с «Понедельник начинается в субботу». Сисадмин Слава Карелин устраивается работать в НИИ ЧАВО — Научно-исследовательский институт Чародейства и Волшебства, занимающийся исследованиями в области поиска счастья в эпоху позднего капитализма. Ванька Евстигнеев груб, Эрнест Амперян вежлив, директор института Мирон Янусович существует в двух лицах, а вокруг дивана происходят действительно странные вещи.
Relationships: Slava Karelin & Fallen MC, Slava Karelin & Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919971
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Задание на спецквест: [SCP-4559 – Не хотите ли чек?](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4559)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава — ретеллинг событий первой истории из «Понедельник начинается в субботу», местами очень близкий к тексту; в остальном тексте сохранены некоторые вехи из «Понедельника», но в целом сюжет другой.

Я приближался к месту моего назначения.  
_А. С. Пушкин, «Капитанская дочка»_

Слава без особой надежды махнул рукой показавшейся из-за поворота машине, но она действительно притормозила. Он наклонился к открытому окну: 

— До Соловца не подбросите? 

— Садись, — кивнул бритоголовый водитель. — Рюкзак давай на заднее, багажник у нас занят.

Слава на секунду заколебался, смущенный сочетанием реплики и несколько разбойничьего вида собеседника, но сидевший на пассажирском носатый парень с бородкой, словно заметив его неуверенность, добавил:

—…оборудованием. Залезайте, мы как раз в Соловец едем.

— Турист? — поинтересовался водитель, наблюдая через зеркало заднего вида, как Слава запихивает рюкзак в машину.

— Вроде того, — Слава залез следом и не без труда захлопнул дверцу. — Сплавляемся с друзьями. Соловец у нас точка рандеву, оттуда начнем. Они послезавтра на поезде приедут, а я решил поехать стопом, посмотреть страну.

— Дело хорошее, — одобрил бритоголовый, трогаясь. — А сам откуда?

— Вообще из Хабаровска, — ответил Слава, пытаясь уложить рюкзак так, чтобы ничего не упиралось ему в бедро. — Последние пару лет живу в Питере.

— Работа? 

— Это тоже, — согласился Слава, который и себе толком не мог объяснить, зачем переехал. По специальности можно было работать и в Хабаровске, но его почему-то тянуло уехать, увидеть что-то, кроме родного города, — а жизнь в Питере обещала быть интересной и полной приключений, хотя на деле оказалась мало чем отличающейся от жизни в Хабаре. Та же работа, те же попойки с приятелями, та же болтовня на кухнях, разве что за хату нужно платить больше.

— А вы местные? — спросил он, запихнув под рюкзак пряжку одной из лямок и наконец устроившись с относительным комфортом.

— Я из Воронежа, — сказал носатый.

— Я из Бишкека. Но работаем в Соловце, в институте.

— И чем занимаетесь?

— Как и вся наука, — откликнулся носатый. — Счастьем человеческим. А вы?

— А я вот больше по несчастьям, — хмыкнул Слава. — Айтишник.

— Колоссально! — носатый развернулся и восхищенно посмотрел на Славу. — Нам как раз нужен программист.

— Я сисадмин, — сказал Слава.

— Нам и сисадмин нужен, — согласился носатый. 

Особой разницы он, кажется, не видел.

— Где вы там работаете в Питере? Бросайте, давайте к нам. В два счета оформим.

— А что у вас? — скорее из вежливости спросил Слава.

— У нас Алдан-3, — с гордостью сказал бритоголовый.

Слава, которому до этого о суперкомпьютерах доводилось только читать, восхищенно присвистнул.

— И как работает?

Бритоголовый красноречиво хмыкнул.

— Еще не отладили, — пояснил носатый. — Оставайтесь у нас, отладите.

— Слушайте, как-то это все неожиданно.

— Питер, — пробормотал бритоголовый. — Веселая жизнь и приличная зарплата.

— Зарплата примерно одинаковая, — возразил носатый. — А жилье здесь гораздо дешевле.

И, снова повернувшись к Славе, добавил:

— И потом, интереснее, чем у нас, вам нигде не будет.

Слава, сильно сомневавшийся в том, что к работе сисадмина применим термин «интересно», вежливо улыбнулся и посмотрел в окно. Они как раз выехали из леса, и по обеим сторонам дороги расстилались поля. Вдалеке виднелся небольшой городок, а вот солнца уже не было видно, и пока еще светло-сиреневое небо начинало понемногу темнеть.

— До послезавтра в Соловце, значит? — уточнил бритоголовый, выезжая с грунтовой дороги на асфальтированную и прибавляя скорость. — А где остановиться, есть?

— У меня палатка с собой, — Слава похлопал рукой по рюкзаку. — Магазины у вас до скольких работают?

— Магазины у нас часа два назад закрылись, — хмыкнул бритоголовый.

— А кафешки? Мне бы телефон зарядить.

— Девять вечера, — извиняющимся тоном сказал носатый. — Все уже закрыто. Андрей, а может, в общежитие его?

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — поинтересовался бритоголовый Андрей.

— Действительно, — задумчиво сказал носатый. — Ну, можно трансгрессировать.

— Он не диван, чтобы его трансгрессировать.

— Честное слово, я посплю в палатке, — сказал Слава. 

В конце концов, телефон можно зарядить и с утра.

— Изнакурнож! — воскликнул носатый.

— Из накур… что? — не понял Слава.

— Это можно, — согласился Андрей.

— Переночуете в музее, — пояснил носатый. — На нормальных простынях. В палатке поспать еще успеете, у вас целый поход впереди.

***

Попетляв по узким улочкам между заборов, окружавших невысокие дома, скорее деревенские, чем городские, машина остановилась у впечатляюще высоких ворот. 

Носатый исчез за прилегавшей к ним небольшой калиткой; Андрей тоже вышел из машины, присел на капот и закурил. Слава с наслаждением размял плечи и ноги — ездить на заднем сидении с его ростом было не особо удобно — и стал изучать висевшие на воротах таблички. Табличек было три. На одной, металлической и слегка поржавевшей, было написано «ул. Лукоморье, д.13, Горыныч Н. К.». Другая, написанная от руки неровным почерком, сообщала: «КОТ не работает».

— КОТ? — Слава взглянул на Андрея. — Комитет охраны тепла?

Тот хмыкнул, то ли одобряя Славины музыкальные вкусы, то ли, наоборот, не одобряя.

Последняя табличка выглядела опрятнее и новее прочих. «НИИЧАВО», прочитал Слава. «Изба на куриных ногах. Памятник соловецкой старины». 

Ворота дрогнули и начали открываться. Слава помог носатому распахнуть тяжеленные створки; Андрей, не выпуская из рук сигареты, вернулся за руль и завел машину во двор. 

Куриных ног у избы, вопреки табличке, не было: обычный добротный сруб. Рядом виднелись огороды, возле них — колодец под замшелым навесом, а посреди двора возвышался старинный дуб со стволом шириной в несколько Славиных обхватов.

В дверях показалась хозяйка: выглядела она ровесницей дуба, но через двор семенила довольно бодро. 

— По здорову ли, бабушка, Наина свет Киевна? — вежливо спросил носатый, отвешивая немного театральный поклон. 

— Здравствуй, здравствуй, внучек, — неожиданно низким голосом откликнулась та. — Это, значит, и есть наш новый программист? 

— Сисадмин, — поправил Слава. Спохватился и добавил:

— Здравствуйте.

— Собственной персоной, — согласился носатый. — Позвольте вам представить… — он замялся.

— Да я и сама вижу, — отмахнулась Наина Киевна, в упор разглядывая Славу жутковатыми белесыми глазами, один из которых закрывало бельмо. — Карелин Вячеслав Валерьевич, 1990 года, не был, не привлекался, не имеет, а ждет тебя, алмазный, казенный дом и пустые хлопоты, а позолоти ручку, яхонтовый…

— А дальняя дорога? — с интересом спросил Слава, потянувшись в карман за деньгами. 

Старуха повела длинным носом. 

— Казенный дом и пустые хлопоты, — отрезала она.

Андрей перехватил Славину руку и покачал головой. 

— И где я его положу? — скандально осведомилась старуха, с недовольством глядя на Андрея.

— В запаснике, конечно, — невозмутимо ответил тот. 

— А под чью ответственность?

— Наина Киевна! — носатый ухватил ее под руку и повел в дом. 

«Мы же договорились!», — донеслось оттуда. «А ежели он чего стащит?» «Наина Киевна! Программист! Из культурной столицы человек! Ну что он стащит...»

— Слушайте, — сказал Андрею почувствовавший себя неловко Слава, — я и правда могу переночевать в палатке.

Ночевать в палатке ему уже совсем не хотелось. От видневшихся за окном ситцевых занавесок необъяснимо веяло уютом, а то ли из избы, то ли откуда-то от соседей вкусно пахло молоком и свежим хлебом. 

— Да не переживай, — отмахнулся тот, — Эрнест ее мигом уболтает. Вытаскивай лучше свой рюкзак.

— А диван-то, диван!! — донесся из дома звучный старухин бас.

Слава решил отдаться на волю судьбы. Он достал из машины рюкзак, бросил его на землю и уселся сверху, с наслаждением вытягивая ноги.

Через минуту на пороге появился Эрнест и махнул рукой. Андрей направился к дому; Слава подхватил рюкзак и пошел за ним.

— Все улажено, Слава, — весело сказал Эрнест. — Наина Киевна вам постелила в запаснике, сегодня поспите, завтра погуляете по городу…

— И, может, решите у нас остаться, — добавил Андрей. 

— Я в этом вижу перст судьбы. Ехали по лесу — нашли программиста.

— Сисадмина, — сказал Слава.

— Главное, чтобы человек был хороший.

— Вы отдыхайте, — закончил Эрнест. — А мы уходим. 

— А машина? — зачем-то спросил Слава.

— Да это Евстигнеева машина, — сказал Андрей так, как будто это что-то объясняло. — Он все равно здесь чаще, чем дома, бывает. Отсюда и заберет.

Эрнест засмеялся.

— Действительно, — сказал он. — Ну, спокойной ночи, Слава.

В прихожей было несколько дверей; одна из них распахнулась, и в проеме появилась старуха. На Андрея она посмотрела неласково, а на Эрнеста куда благосклоннее. Славе достался несколько подозрительный взгляд, за которым все-таки последовал приглашающий жест. 

Названная запасником комната обставлена была скудно: диван у стены, зеркало в углу, вешалка с каким-то барахлом у входа. Часть помещения занимала огромная белая печь. Постелила старуха почему-то на полу: очевидно, и у Эрнестова обаяния имелись пределы. Слава с наслаждением избавился от рюкзака, воткнул зарядку в ветхую розетку (связь не ловила, но электричество, к счастью, было) и перестелил себе на диване. 

Он подошел к окну и отодвинул занавески. Стемнело почти полностью, и за окном был виден один только дуб, вблизи казавшийся еще огромнее. На подоконнике лежала книга и стоял стакан молока. Слава выпил молоко, бездумно листая страницы и проникаясь к Наине Киевне теплыми чувствами, и подумал, что надо бы поговорить с ней и все-таки предложить денег — если не за сомнительное предсказание, то хотя бы за хлопоты. Впрочем, когда он на минутку присел на диван, чтобы проверить, не проседают ли пружины, на него навалилась вся бесконечная усталость дня, проведенного в кабинах фур, болтовне с водителями и ходьбе пешком вдоль трассы. Слава сбросил ботинки, укрылся одеялом и закрыл глаза, уверенный, что отключится мгновенно, — но сон не шел. Читать не хотелось, хотелось спать, так что он прибегнул к никогда не подводившему его методу: не открывая глаз, воскресил в памяти последний недописанный куплет, немного поперебирал слова и, не придумав и двух новых строчек, наконец-то отключился.

Проснулся он посреди ночи от того, что в комнате кто-то разговаривал.

— Не хрипи, — раздраженно сказал незнакомый голос.

— Утренний кашель курильщика, — пояснил второй, тщетно пытаясь откашляться. Хрипотца действительно слышалась, но в целом голос был довольно приятный. — Да какая разница, все равно он спит.

— Кто это такой вообще? Что он тут делает?

— А я знаю? Тут он, если ты не заметил, лежит на нашем диване.

— Больше полежать негде, — с досадой ответил первый. — Не везет так не везет.

— Можно ближе к утру вернуться.

— Да заткнитесь вы, — сказал Слава, которому спросонок показалось, что он в питерской коммуналке. — У меня выходной.

Звук собственного голоса разбудил его окончательно. Он сел на диване и огляделся по сторонам: в комнате никого не было. Голосов тоже не было слышно. Слава подошел к окну, но и за окном незнакомцев не обнаружилось. Он посмотрел на книжку: на подоконнике лежало «Путешествие на край ночи» Селина. Он растерянно полистал ее, абсолютно уверенный, что перед тем, как он лег спать, это были «Два капитана». Да и откуда у бабки Селин? Слава открыл книгу с начала и прочитал: «Путешествовать очень полезно; это заставляет воображение трудиться. Все прочее — лишь разочарование и усталость. Вот и наше с вами путешествие — полностью воображаемое. И в этом его сила. Это путь от жизни к смерти. Люди, животные, города и вещи, — все здесь плод воображения. Это роман, а роман есть не что иное, как вымышленная история. Так его определяет Литтре, который никогда не ошибается. И потом, важнее всего то, что путешествие это может проделать каждый. Стоит лишь закрыть глаза». 

Закрыть глаза — отличная идея, подумал Слава, но вместо этого почему-то их открыл. Он лежал на диване, над ним смутно белел потолок.

Кто-то откашлялся.

— Семиглавый Ананта, также известный как Шеша, поддерживал бога Вишну на ложе из змеиных колец, плывущем по безбрежному космическому океану, тогда как бог грезил о существовании мироздания, — донеслось до Славы. 

Слава осторожно перевернулся на бок. В комнате по-прежнему никого не было.

— Еще одним нагом, удостоенным собственного имени, является Васука, — продолжал голос. Доносился он как будто из-за стены, но на старухин был совсем не похож, да и звучал, пожалуй, слишком близко. Слава встал и, крадучись, пошел на звук.

—...На этом взаимоотношения нагов с Буддой не исчерпываются, а находят продолжение в многочисленных легендах, — сказал голос. — Упанишады. Или нет? 

Голос доносился из зеркала. Слава внимательно его рассмотрел. В зеркале отражались диван, окно и кусок печи. Слава в нем не отражался. Припомнив вычитанный в какой-то книжке способ отличить галлюцинацию от реальности, Слава сильно надавил себе на глазное яблоко. Его отражение в зеркале появилось, но голос никуда не исчез. Слава ущипнул свою руку, но и это не помогло.

— С началом сна человека уходит вверх его святая душа, и остается в нем только нечистый дух первозданного змея, потому как сон есть шестидесятая часть смерти, — сказало зеркало. — Талмуд. Или не Талмуд? Да нет, Талмуд.

Слава обвел рамку зеркала руками, ища скрытый микрофон, но, если он там и имелся, то спрятан был хорошо.

— Жизнь — она ведь очень жестокая, она забирает у тебя то, что ты любишь. Она, как шагреневая кожа, тает в твоих руках... Нет, какая бредятина, — задумчиво сказал голос. — А теперь следующее: Истина, красота. Бог не есть реальность в таком смысле и такого рода, как реальность природного мира. Бог есть дух, а не бытие.

— А эта бредятина откуда? — спросил Слава. Ответа он не ждал, потому что был уверен, что спит.

— Бердяев, «Творчество и объективация», — с готовностью ответил голос.

— А что такое объективация? 

А может, и не спит.

— Понятия не имею, — сказал голос.

Слава решительно протянул вперед руку, дотронулся до поверхности зеркала и проснулся.

Он лежал на диване, и ему ужасно хотелось пить.

Он встал и подошел к окну. Дуба во дворе не было. На подоконнике лежал «Пир» Платона. Слава сходил к розетке за телефоном, сфотографировал обложку и убрал телефон в карман. Подумал, достал снова, включил диктофон и рассмотрел сделанную фотографию. Она выглядела совершенно нормально; бородатые греки на обложке, вальяжно развалившись вокруг низкого стола, держали в руках немаленьких размеров чаши, и пить захотелось еще сильнее. Слава прикинул, что водопровод в избе вряд ли есть, а если и есть, то искать в темноте кухню или ванную, рискуя разбудить старуху, совсем не хочется, и вышел во двор, отодвинув железную щеколду.

Колодец, в отличие от дуба, был на месте, и Слава взялся за рычаг, стараясь по возможности тихо опустить прикрепленную к цепи бадью. Внизу плеснуло, и он стал поворачивать ворот в обратную сторону. Бадья ощущалась неожиданно потяжелевшей, и, ухватив ее руками, он понял, почему: кроме нескольких литров воды, в ней оказалась здоровенная щука. Он машинально поставил ведро на край колодца и сделал шаг назад.

— Ну чего тебе опять, старая? — склочным голосом спросила щука, высовываясь из бадьи. — Тащит и тащит! Тащит и тащит! Ни минуты покоя!

— Извините, — растерянно сказал Слава.

Щука подслеповато прищурилась.

— Не вижу уже совсем, — призналась она. — Еще и ночь на дворе. Чего тебе не спится, служивый?

— Попить захотелось.

— Хеннесси? — устало осведомилась щука. — Шато Лафит? Фалернского? Быстрее давай, спать хочу.

— Чайку бы, — неуверенно сказал Слава. Он завел руки за спину, чтобы щука не видела, как он щиплет себя за предплечье. 

Щипок предсказуемо не помог.

— Чайку? — недоверчиво переспросила щука. — И отпустишь?

— Да можно, в общем, и просто водички.

— На здоровье, — щука плеснула хвостом, и рядом с бадьей материализовалась жестяная кружка, над которой поднимался пар. Запахло бергамотом. 

На мгновение Славе показалось, что он сидит в комнате на диване и смотрит на печь, но он моргнул и наваждение прошло.

— А вы и Хеннесси можете? — Слава осторожно снял бадью с края колодца и взялся за ворот.

— Могу, — вздохнула щука. — Тебе бутылку? Ящик? 

— Да я так, из любопытства, — смутился Слава. — Извините, что разбудил, — добавил он, начиная понемногу разматывать цепь.

— Неплохой ты парень, служивый, — донеслось из колодца.

Слава взял в руки чашку, подул на чай и повернулся к дому.

Дуб стоял на месте, как будто никуда и не исчезал. Слава подошел поближе. Кора была теплая и шершавая, а ствол зачем-то крест-накрест обтягивала широкая цепь. Слава с усилием ущипнул себя за руку. Сверху раздался приглушенный женский смех и кошачье мяуканье.

— Ладно, — зачем-то сказал вслух Слава, развернулся и ушел обратно в избу. Он залпом выпил обжигающий ароматный чай, лег на диван и уснул — в этот раз, кажется, по-настоящему.

Проснулся он от того, что комната накренилась вбок, как будто он был на корабле; Славу вжало в спинку дивана, а потом дом качнулся в другую сторону, и он полетел бы на пол, если бы не соскочил с кровати раньше. Со двора послышалось кудахтанье. Подбежав к окну, он успел увидеть исчезающую из зоны видимости гигантскую куриную ногу.

Слава уперся руками в подоконник и размеренно подышал на счет. Щипать себя не хотелось: на предплечье и так к утру наверняка будет шикарный синяк. Зато захотелось отлить. Он сфотографировал лежавшую на подоконнике книжку (на этот раз Жак Жене), вышел в прихожую и огляделся. Кроме его двери и двери, ведущей наружу, там было еще три. На одной висел гигантский железный замок, а из-за другой доносился раскатистый бабкин храп. Слава осторожно толкнул третью, и за ней действительно обнаружился унитаз.

Он закрыл за собой дверь и посмотрел на унитаз с некоторым умилением. Было в его белом фаянсе что-то удивительно… нормальное. Унитаз не разговаривал с ним, не раскачивался из стороны в сторону и ни во что не превращался. За последние несколько часов Слава научился ценить такие вещи.

Обратно он шел с твердым намерением уснуть и спать, что бы ни случилось. Вокруг происходили удивительные, невероятные события — если исходить из посылки, что зеркало, щука, книга-перевертыш и все остальное ему не приснилось, а он был почти уверен, что нет, — и ему очень хотелось как следует в этом разобраться, но спать хотелось сильнее. Сначала он поспит, а потом все остальное.

Слава вернулся в комнату, сделал пару шагов в сторону дивана и остановился.

Диван исчез.

Зеркало и печь были на месте, книга по-прежнему лежала на подоконнике, а там, где он спал, виднелся только прямоугольник давно не метеного пола, заваленный мелким мусором.

Слава потрогал воздух в том месте, где еще пять минут назад стоял диван, на всякий случай посмотрел на потолок и выглянул в окно. Дуб тоже был на месте. На месте было все, кроме дивана. Это можно бы было пережить, но постельное белье исчезло вместе с ним, а спать на голом полу не хотелось. Слава оценивающе посмотрел на висевшее на вешалке барахло, и тут раздался тихий стук в дверь.

Старуха продолжала храпеть. Слава немного подумал, взглянул на телефон, сохранил диктофонную запись, включил новую, на всякий случай обулся и пошел открывать. 

За дверью стоял элегантный мужчина в бежевом плаще и шляпе, похожий на киношного спецагента. Слава подумал, что если сейчас его начнут вербовать в разведку, он, наверное, не удивится.

— Здравствуйте, Вячеслав Валерьевич, — посетитель снял шляпу. — У меня к вам небольшой разговор, если вы не возражаете.

— Нет, конечно, — растерянно сказал Слава, пропуская его в прихожую. У двери комнаты он, впрочем, замешкался, перегораживая проход. 

— Может быть, здесь поговорим? У меня неприбрано…

Незнакомец приподнял бровь.

— И присесть негде, — добавил Слава.

— А как же диван? 

Несколько очень долгих секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, но Слава все равно не нашелся, что ответить.

— А что — диван? — наконец сказал он, чувствуя себя довольно глупо.

— Ах, вот как, — незнакомец отвел взгляд. — Ясно. Очень жаль. Ну что ж, извините…

Он надел шляпу и развернулся, направляясь к дверям уборной.

— Это не… Вам не туда, — попытался остановить его Слава, но тот только пробормотал «ах, это безразлично», закрывая за собой дверь.

Слава машинально включил ему свет, немного подождал и осторожно толкнул оказавшуюся незапертой дверь. Внутри никого не было. 

— Не разведка, — задумчиво сказал Слава. — Скорее, министерство магии. 

Он подумал, что вряд ли это последний визит на сегодня, захватил стоявший в углу у входной двери веник и отправился приводить комнату в порядок. В сметаемом мусоре обнаружилось несколько вкладышей от жвачки love is, огромная сторублевая купюра с портретом Екатерины Второй и небольшой металлический цилиндрик, который, когда Слава коснулся его веником, тихо загудел. 

Слава отложил веник и взял цилиндр в руки. Он оказался гораздо тяжелее, чем можно было бы предположить, и слабо, но ощутимо излучал тепло. Слава перевернул его, чтобы осмотреть со всех сторон, и тут же потерял равновесие; перед глазами замелькало, он больно ударился обо что-то плечом и затылком и упал на пол. Цилиндрик откатился на середину комнаты и замер в положении, явно отрицавшем закон гравитации. Слава отодвинулся от него подальше, огляделся по сторонам, взглянул на потолок и увидел там явственно черневшие следы ботинок. Ботинки были его.

Он поднялся, молча потер копчик и стал подметать дальше, стараясь не упускать цилиндр из поля зрения. 

— Поскольку данный тип активности имеет широкое распространение в животном мире, Н. Тинберген счел необходимым ввести для его обозначения специальный термин — «смещенная активность», — прокомментировало зеркало. — Этим термином ученый подчеркивает, что животное как бы уклоняется от разрешения возникшей проблемы и смещает свою активность в формат инстинкта, не имеющего отношения к данной ситуации. 

— Отвали, — с чувством сказал Слава, сметая мусор в совок и выходя в прихожую. Рядом с мусорным ведром обнаружился металлический ковшик, который Слава захватил с собой и, от греха подальше, накрыл им цилиндр.

— А вот это вы напрасно, Вячеслав Валерьевич, — сказал вежливый мужской голос.

Слава посмотрел на зеркало.

— Что именно?

— Я имею в виду умклайдет, — пояснил голос. Доносился он не со стороны зеркала. 

— В смысле? — Слава оглянулся, убеждаясь в том, что комната пуста, и начиная испытывать раздражение.

— Умклайдет, — сообщил голос, — или же волшебная палочка, требует чрезвычайно осторожного обращения.

— Я догадался. Поэтому и накрыл его. Вы не могли бы… — Слава замешкался, подбирая слово, — материализоваться?

— Разумеется, — воздух перед ним соткался в мужчину в безупречном костюме. Он слегка склонил голову и вежливо произнес:

— Извините, Вячеслав Валерьевич, не хотел вас беспокоить… 

— Волшебная палочка, значит, — сказал Слава.

— Очень тонкий прибор, — извиняющимся голосом пояснил мужчина, разводя руками. — Курс управления им занимает восемь семестров и требует основательного знания квантовой алхимии. Как программист, вы, вероятно, легко бы освоили электронный умклайдет, но квантовый… 

— Я сисадмин, — сказал Слава, чувствуя, что эти слова становятся чем-то вроде мантры, привязывающей его к реальности. — И я не пытался ничем управлять. Я хотел подмести пол. А что не так с котелком?

— Дело в том, что железо непрозрачно для гиперполя, а возрастание напряженности гиперполя в малом объеме…

Слава поднял руки.

— Как скажете, — согласился он, — убирайте котелок. И этот… волшебную палочку тоже забирайте. Я к ней и подходить не...

Он умолк, потрясенно наблюдая, как ковшик превращается в металлического цвета жидкость, которая быстро начинает испаряться. Хотелось достать телефон и включить камеру, но он не был уверен, как на это отреагирует незнакомец.

— Так будет лучше, — пояснил тот, закладывая руки за спину. — Что касается умклайдета… К сожалению, забрать его я не могу. Вопрос профессиональной этики, если хотите. 

— А диван? — с подозрением спросил Слава. — Вы ведь за диваном пришли?

— Ну что вы, Вячеслав Валерьевич! — всплеснул руками незнакомец. — Естественно, даже вы, человек, далекий от института, не могли не заметить, что вокруг дивана сейчас царит некий… ажиотаж, некоторая нездоровая суета. Напряжение растет, обстановка накаляется, и, разумеется, неизбежны ошибки… Не будем далеко ходить за примерами, — он с легкой укоризной посмотрел на умклайдет. — Вот, скажем, некий сотрудник, достойный всяческого уважения, если не своими манерами, то целеустремленностью и талантом, в спешке забывает здесь свой умклайдет, и в результате, — он перевел взгляд на потолок, — вы ушиблись, а могли бы пострадать гораздо сильнее.

— Но почему диван? — Слава невольно посмотрел туда, где дивана больше не было. — Что в нем такого?

— Предрассудки и суеверия, — поморщился незнакомец. — Поиски мифического Белого Тезиса… Диван не более чем универсальный транслятор, несколько громоздкий, но вполне работоспособный. 

Он поправил галстук и вежливо улыбнулся.

— На этом я вас оставлю, Вячеслав Валерьевич. Раз вы не собираетесь приближаться к умклайдету, моя задача выполнена. Позвольте откланяться.

— Постойте, но как же… — запротестовал Слава и осекся. У него была тысяча вопросов, и он не знал, с какого начать.

— Полагаю, лучше всего вам будет лечь спать.

— Куда? — кротко поинтересовался Слава. Из всех занимавших его вопросов этот, пожалуй, был самым насущным.

— Действительно, — посетитель сделал сложное движение рукой. На полу возник матрас, застеленный бельем, белоснежно чистым и мягким даже на вид.

— Отдыхайте, — сказал незнакомец, начиная мерцать. 

— Скажите… — начал было Слава, но он снова был один. 

Матрас манил, умклайдет бездействовал, комната не тряслась, и никто не пытался с ним заговорить. Слава почувствовал, как у него слипаются глаза, погасил свет, стащил ботинки и улегся спать.

Проснулся он от того, что по комнате разлилось странное голубое сияние, вроде бы неяркое, но ощутимое даже сквозь веки. Открыв глаза, Слава обнаружил, что над умклайдетом прямо в воздухе парит здоровенный белобрысый парень в трениках и белой майке. В вырезе майки и на руках, которыми он совершал какие-то пассы, виднелось множество разноцветных татуировок, но детали разглядеть не получалось.

— В чем дело? — грубовато спросил Слава, откровенно уставший от ночных визитов.

— Тихо, смертный, — сказал тот, не поворачивая головы. Голос звучал смутно знакомо.

Он прекратил пассы и поднял цилиндр с пола.

— Эй, — идти на конфликт Слава не любил, но белобрысый, в отличие от предыдущих гостей, вел себя откровенно по-хамски, — положи эту штуку на место и проваливай. 

Белобрысый приподнял бровь, не удостоив Славу ответом. Тот решительно встал и повторил:

— Положи умклайдет!

Белобрысый опустился на пол и сложил руки на груди, меряя Славу насмешливым взглядом. Умклайдет он вертел в пальцах, но, в отличие от Славы, в незапланированное путешествие к потолку от этого не отправлялся.

— Малыш, — наконец сказал он, — ночью надо спать. Лучше ляг сам.

— Может, выйдем во двор? — угрожающе предложил Слава. Драться он не любил и не особо умел, но накопившаяся за ночь фрустрация требовала выхода.

Кто-то откашлялся и с выражением произнес: 

— Устремив свои мысли на высшее Я, свободный от вожделения и себялюбия, исцелившись от душевной горячки, сражайся, Арджуна!

Слава вздрогнул. Парень тоже вздрогнул.

— Это зеркало, — машинально сказал Слава.

— Я в курсе.

— Положи умклайдет, — повторил Слава, на этот раз чуть более мирно.

— Сдался тебе этот умклайдет… Твой он, что ли?

— А что, твой?

— Вообще-то мой, — согласился белобрысый, перекидывая цилиндрик из левой руки в правую.

Слава прищурился.

— Диван, значит, ты спер?

Он окончательно проснулся и сообразил, почему голос показался ему знакомым: именно его он слышал в самом начале этой бесконечно длинной ночи, когда проснулся (или не проснулся?) в первый раз.

— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся похититель диванов, но как-то без огонька. Он оглядывался по сторонам, потеряв интерес к Славе.

В комнате возникли еще двое: тощий и толстый, оба в пижамах. Слава подумал, что, если незваные гости продолжат прибывать в том же темпе, место в комнате скоро закнчится.

— Евстигнеев! — закричал толстый. — Так это вы воруете диван?!

— Идите вы все… — сказал белобрысый.

— Вы грубиян! Вас надо уволить! Я подам докладную!

— Подавайте, — угрюмо сказал Евстигнеев. — Займитесь любимым делом.

Скандал набирал обороты, и Слава мимолетно удивился тому, что крики до сих пор не разбудили старуху. Впрочем, может, тут каждую ночь такое, и она уже привыкла?

— Молодой человек мог пострадать! — продолжал кричать толстый.

— Я уже пострадал, — охотно согласился Слава. — Дивана нет, сплю на полу, точнее, спал бы, если бы не будили каждые полчаса.

— Вам должно быть стыдно, Евстигнеев!

Стыдно Евстигнееву, судя по всему, не было. Он мрачно крутил в руках умклайдет, глядя поверх головы толстого: с его ростом это не представляло особой проблемы.

Тощий шагнул вперед и напряженно спросил:

— Что вы сделали с Тезисом, Евстигнеев?

Тот закатил глаза.

— Да нет там никакого Тезиса. Что вы выдумываете? Не хотите, чтобы мы воровали диван — дайте нам другой транслятор.

— Немедленно верните диван и не смейте к нему снова прикасаться, — потребовал тощий.

— Да щас, — упрямо сказал Евстигнеев. — Эксперимент закончу — вернем.

— Изъятие предметов из запасника запрещено, — прошипел тощий.

Евстигнеев засунул руки в карманы и уставился в потолок.

Толстый снова начал кричать. Евстигнеев, не вынимая рук из карманов, развернулся к нему спиной и шагнул сквозь стену. Толстый с криком «нет, вы вернете диван!» устремился за ним. 

— Приношу извинения за это недоразумение, — церемонно сказал тощий и шагнул сквозь стену вслед за ними.

Разбудивший Славу голубой свет померк, и в комнате снова стало темно. 

Слава немного подождал, но никто больше не приходил, не стучался и не материализовывался. Он подошел к подоконнику и прочитал на обложке лежавшей там книги: «П. И. Карпов. Творчество душевнобольных и его влияние на развитие науки, искусства и техники». 

— Спать, — решительно сказал сам себе Слава.

— Однажды, — глубокомысленно произнесло зеркало, — он проспал очень долго, утомленный бессмысленным и длинным сновидением про бревно.

— Да хоть бы и бревно, — пробормотал Слава, обнимая подушку.

***

Проснулся он на удивление отдохнувшим. События ночи казались причудливым сном, но отпечатки собственных ботинок на потолке, которые были первым, что Слава увидел, открыв глаза, мешали настроиться на скептический лад.

Диван стоял на месте, как ни в чем не бывало; книжка на подоконнике оставалась «Творчеством душевнобольных». Слава полистал фотографии в телефоне и убедился в том, что Платон и Селин ему не приснились. Сами по себе снимки, конечно, ничего не доказывали. Он немедленно представил, как старуха ночью, включив запись собственного храпа, в старинной ночной рубашке крадется вокруг дома, чтобы поменять книжку у него на подоконнике… А потом залезает на печь, чтобы оставить на потолке следы его ботинок… Но перед этим, конечно, подливает ему в молоко, ну, скажем, настойку опиума… Слава хмыкнул. Поверить в говорящее зеркало, диван раздора, путешественников по канализации, ходящих сквозь стены бюрократов и летающего грубияна Евстигнеева было проще. По крайней мере, в их действиях просматривалась какая-то, пусть и не до конца доступная ему, логика. А вот решить, что всё это — необычайно сложный розыгрыш с участием множества людей, дорогой техники и запрещенных веществ, устроенный исключительно ради того, чтобы поиздеваться над простым питерским сисадмином — для этого требовалась мания величия таких размеров, до которых Славе было далеко. 

И потом, хотя в этом он бы и сам себе не признался, Славе очень хотелось верить, что у избушки действительно есть куриные ноги, а в колодце плавает исполняющая желания щука. Жить в такой реальности было бы приятнее. 

В прихожей хлопнула дверь, послышались шаги и кашель; кто-то окликнул Наину Киевну, но та не отозвалась. «А это что?» — донеслось до Славы. «А, ну да, понятно… А здесь?» — «Вход в музей, Мирон Янусович». — «Знаменитый диван, полагаю, там?» — «Нет, диван в запаснике… Проходите».

Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник невысокий то ли лысый, то ли бритоголовый мужчина неопределенного возраста. Слава понял, что был несправедлив, мысленно называя Эрнеста носатым, потому что никто в мире не заслуживал этого эпитета так сильно, как его новый гость. Перещеголять его могла бы разве что Наина Киевна, но как раз в ее существовании Слава понемногу начинал сомневаться.

— Так, — сказал носатый, оглядывая Славу. 

Славе немедленно стало неловко за свой растрепанный со сна вид и разобранную постель на полу. На нее, впрочем, носатый даже не посмотрел, устремившись к дивану. За ним вошли трое других: хмурый, явно невыспавшийся Евстигнеев, одетый с иголочки не такой уж и носатый Эрнест и еще один — высокий, полный мужчина в лоснящемся со спины костюме и с папкой для документов в руках.

— Вот этот диван? — уточнил он.

— Это не диван, — мрачно возразил Евстигнеев. — Это транслятор. 

— У меня записано — диван, — непреклонно возразил лоснящийся, листая папку. — Инвентарный номер одиннадцать двадцать три. Диван мягкий, полуторный.

На Славу никто из присутствующих не обращал внимания. Он оперся плечом на печь, засунув руки в карманы, и с любопытством прислушался к разговору. 

Лоснящийся настаивал на том, что дивану место в музее. Евстигнеев — судя по безнадежности, звучавшей в его голосе, не в первый раз — объяснял, что это не диван, а прибор, и что с ним работают. Лоснящийся снисходительно заявил, что у него дома тоже есть диван, и как на нем работают, ему известно. Эрнест тихо пробормотал, что им это тоже известно, явно задетый лоснящийся потребовал объяснений, и спор про диван и работу пошел на второй круг. 

— Так, — сказал не произнесший за все это время ни слова носатый. Остальные разом замолчали. 

— Я беседовал с Кристобалем Хозевичем и с Федором Симеоновичем. Они полагают, что этот диван-транслятор ценен исключительно как музейный экспонат. Когда-то он принадлежал королю Рудольфу Второму, так что историческая ценность его неоспорима. Кроме того, года два назад, если память мне не изменяет, мы уже выписывали серийный транслятор… 

— Выписывали, — подтвердил лоснящийся Модест Матвеевич, листая документы в папке. — Одну минуточку… Транслятор двухходовой ТДХ-80Е Китежградского завода… 

Евстигнеев и Эрнест наперебой начали утверждать, что другой транслятор, название которого Слава сразу забыл, работает, во-первых, из рук вон плохо, а во-вторых, круглосуточно оккупирован неким Бальзамо. Славе с каждой минутой становилось все интереснее, в чем же, на самом деле, заключается работа с диваном, или — ну хорошо — транслятором, но возможности вмешаться в разговор не представлялось. 

Носатый уточнил, как работает этот диван. Эрнест заверил его, что диван работает великолепно: сам рабби Лев Бен Бецалель собирал и отлаживал его триста лет. Ручной труд. «Вот как надо работать», — согласился Модест Матвеевич. Слава подумал, что диван, который отлаживали триста лет, мог бы быть и помягче. 

— Решать этот вопрос сейчас мы не будем, — наконец сказал носатый. 

— А когда будем? — грубовато уточнил Евстигнеев.

— На Ученом совете.

— Мы не можем разбазаривать реликвии, — вставил Модест Матвеевич.

— А что мы можем делать? — поинтересовался Евстигнеев. 

— Делать рэп для белых детей, неспособных видеть, где ширпотреб и где раритет, — предложило зеркало. 

Слава вздрогнул. Носатый поморщился, подошел к зеркалу, запустил руку внутрь по плечо и чем-то щелкнул. Зеркало замолчало.

— Так, — снова сказал он. — Вопрос о вашей группе мы тоже обсудим на совете. А вы, — он посмотрел на Евстигнеева, — пока воздержитесь… от посещения музея.

После чего вышел из комнаты. Через дверь.

— Довольны? — мрачно спросил Евстигнеев у Модеста Матвеевича.

— Разбазаривать не дам, — повторил тот, закрывая папку с документами. Обвел комнату хозяйским взглядом и задержался на Славе.

— Это наш новый программист, Слава Карелин, — предвосхитил вопрос Эрнест.

— Сисадмин, — поправил Слава.

— Наш новый сисадмин, — согласился Эрнест.

— Да хоть кто, — не впечатлился Модест Матвеевич. — Вы что, здесь спали?

— Я…

— Слава еще не зачислен в общежитие, — пояснил Эрнест.

— Спать следует в местах, предназначенных для этого, — непреклонно сказал Модест Матвеевич. — Если все будут спать в музеях… Вот вы откуда?

— Из Хабаровска.

— Что, если я приеду в Хабаровск и пойду спать в… в…

— В музей истории Амурского моста, — любезно подсказал Слава. 

— В музей истории Амурского моста, — обвиняющим тоном согласился Модест.

— Да на здоровье, — разрешил Слава, потому что музей, во-первых, располагался под открытым небом, во-вторых, чаще бывал закрыт, чем открыт, а в-третьих, лично он в ночевке в музее не видел ничего плохого. И потом, спать на рельсах, может, и не очень удобно, зато вряд ли кто-то станет тебя будить каждые полчаса.

— Модест Матвеевич, вы совершенно правы, непорядок, но сегодня он будет ночевать у меня, — вежливо сказал Эрнест. 

— Это другое дело. Это пожалуйста, — благосклонно кивнул Модест Матвеевич. Он еще раз окинул взглядом комнату, посмотрел на отпечатки ботинок на потолке, потом на Славины ноги — тот, к счастью, пока не успел обуться, — кивнул сам себе и вышел.

— В рот я все это ебал, — сказал Евстигнеев, садясь на диван и хватаясь за голову. — Ну их к черту. Сегодня же ночью опять утащу. 

— Спокойно, — похлопал его по плечу Эрнест. — Все не так плохо. Ты заметил, какой это был Мирон?

— Ну?

— А-Мирон.

Евстигнеев поднял голову.

— И что?

— И все. У-Мирон не здесь, потому что он улетел в Москву. Не в последнюю очередь — по поводу твоего любимого транслятора. Понял, гроза диванов?

— Слушай, да это же отлично, — сказал Евстигнеев, и Слава впервые увидел, как он улыбается. 

— Дело в том, Слава, — пояснил Эрнест, — что у нас идеальный директор. Он един в двух лицах. Есть А-Мирон Янусович и У-Мирон Янусович. У-Мирон — невероятно талантливый ученый. Что до А-Мирона, то он неплохой, но вполне обыкновенный администратор.

— Близнецы? — осторожно уточнил Слава.

Евстигнеев щелкнул зажигалкой и хмыкнул.

— Да нет, один и тот же человек. Но единый в двух лицах, — повторил Эрнест.

— Понятно, — сказал Слава, начиная шнуровать ботинки.

— Ничего, Слава, скоро все узнаешь.

— В смысле?

— Нам нужен программист, — проникновенно сказал Эрнест.

— Мне очень нужен программист, — оживился Евстигнеев.

Слава открыл было рот, чтобы привычно напомнить обоим, что он вообще-то сисадмин, но подумал про книжку и зеркало, про щуку и избушку на куриных ногах, про полеты и хождение сквозь стены... и, конечно, про диван, который, судя по царившему вокруг него ажиотажу, тоже был магическим предметом, хотя в чем именно заключались его волшебные свойства, он так и не понял.

А если завтра уйдет в поход с ребятами, то, скорее всего, никогда и не узнает.

— Ну ладно, — сказал он. — Показывайте ваш Алдан. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. «Я приближался к месту моего назначения...» — цитата, с которой начинается «Понедельник», и которая для [писателей 60-ых](http://www.rusf.ru/abs/rec/shcherba.htm) была чем-то вроде зашифрованного послания о том, что текст пародийный и написан ради веселья  
> 2\. Бритоголовый и носатый — Андрей Замай и Эрнесто Заткнитесь  
> 3\. «Семиглавый Ананта, также известный как Шеша...» — я это взяла из «[Верхнего мира подземных наг](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfCKuhrwiPY)» Фаллена, а откуда это взял он сам — бог знает (точно не из Упанишад)  
> 4\. «С началом сна человека уходит вверх его святая душа...» — книга Зоар  
> 5\. «Жизнь — она ведь очень жестокая, она забирает у тебя то, что ты любишь» — цитата из Соловьева, с которой начинается трек Ежемесячных «[уже никогда](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmMRwUN0mwA)»  
> 6\. «Истина, красота. Бог не есть реальность...» — действительно Бердяев, а также цитата, которой открывается трек Еже «[ты опять, да](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9QLeLrgdpE)»  
> 7\. «Делать рэп для белых детей, неспособных видеть, где ширпотреб и где раритет» — Оксимирон и Порчи, «Tabasco»


	2. Глава 2

Квантовая теория многое раскрывает, но почти не приближает нас к раскрытию секретов Бытия. Я, в любом случае, убежден, что Бог не играет в кости с Вселенной.  
_Альберт Эйнштейн_

__  
__

Слава проснулся по будильнику, откинул одеяло и первым делом попробовал воспарить над кроватью — все его новые коллеги утверждали, что, чтобы добиться успеха, практиковаться надо как можно чаще, — но без завтрака и первой чашки чая ничего не получилось, и реактивный момент вдавил его в кровать, жалобно скрипнувшую пружинами. Слава решил, что попытка засчитана, а нормально потренируется он вечером, открыл форточку, из которой освежающе потянуло морозным декабрьским воздухом, и пошел умываться. 

Из зеркала в ванной на него смотрел вроде бы тот же Слава Карелин, что и несколько месяцев назад: дурацкая стрижка, отросшая щетина, даже глаза такие же красноватые — правда, теперь от внеурочных часов на работе, а не от загулов с приятелями. Но этот Слава Карелин умел левитировать (хотя и не прямо с утра), мог магическим образом сотворить бутерброд (чаще всего несъедобный, но Эрнест утешающе говорил, что это вопрос практики) и даже собственного дубля — двойника, которому можно было поручить что-нибудь несложное или скучное. Самым удивительным во всем происходящем, впрочем, оказалось то, что у нынешнего Славы была работа, на которую хотелось приходить. 

Работал он не совсем программистом и не совсем сисадмином. Если бы его попросили дать название его должности, он бы сказал, что работает кем-то вроде шамана с техническим образованием. Алдан оказался не просто супер-компьютером: он, во-первых, был магическим супер-компьютером, приспособленным для расчетов в таких областях физики, о существовании которых Слава до этой осени и не подозревал, а во-вторых, пару месяцев назад Федор Симеонович Киврин, заведующий отделом Линейного Счастья, вселил в него чью-то бессмертную душу — немного капризную, но в целом довольно жизнерадостную и работящую. Слава не был до конца уверен, из научного интереса тот это сделал или из желания помочь Славе освоиться, но возражений у него в любом случае не было. 

Когда он вернулся в комнату, по ней уже летал Ванька Евстигнеев, его сосед по общежитию. Евстигнеев, после месяцев бюрократических проволочек получивший наконец свой драгоценный диван, сиял от счастья и был в прекрасном настроении, но все равно не упустил возможности хлестнуть Славу по голой спине мокрым полотенцем и прочитать ему лекцию о пользе здорового образа жизни вообще и зарядки в частности. Лекция звучала не особо убедительно, потому что, хотя в процессе Ваня летал по комнате, делая такие движения, как будто плывет брассом, затягиваться зажатой в руке сигаретой он тоже не забывал. 

Слава оделся, привычно отшучиваясь, что спортом он займется не раньше, чем Евстигнеев бросит курить, Ваня с сомнением хмыкнул, принимая вертикальное положение и щелчком пальцев убирая с пола пепел, и они отправились в столовую.

***

Взяв яичницу (Слава) и двойную порцию оладушек (Ваня, и делиться он, как Слава хорошо знал, был не намерен), они уселись за свой любимый столик и стали есть, слушая местные новости и сплетни.

Один из представителей отдела Предсказаний и Пророчеств, специалист по шумерской астрологии, чье имя никто не мог произнести, поскольку оно состояло из одних согласных, заявил, что всеми нами отныне управляют Энки и Мардук. Его коллеги пояснили: в переводе на русский это означает, что Юпитер находится в Козероге, и ничего страшного в этом, в принципе, нет, но в ближайшее время всем следует больше внимания уделять планированию и сосредотачиваться на главном.

— Энки и Модест, — пробормотал себе под нос Евстигнеев, к астрологии относившийся с изрядным недоверием.

Антон Белогай из отдела Абсолютного Знания изобрел какую-то машину для путешествия по выдуманным мирам и сегодня будет докладывать об этом на семинаре.

Магнус Редькин опять усовершенствовал свои брюки-невидимки, но у последней разработки появились странные побочные свойства: во время демонстрации новой модели выяснилось, что брюки издают отчетливый звук сердцебиения, доносящийся из района ширинки, и, если оставить их без присмотра, начинают проявлять интерес сексуального свойства к оказавшимся поблизости мужчинам.

Ребята из отдела Универсальных Превращений не закончили эксперимент с джиннами, потому что в самый ответственный момент из ниоткуда возник странно одетый парень, с криком «Лирооооой Дженкинс» пробежавший через магнитное поле, перебивший все бутылки с джиннами и так же загадочно исчезнувший.

— Было бы смешно лет десять назад, — заметил Евстигнеев, поморщившись.

На шестом этаже время от времени стала появляться процессия монахов, поющих по-гречески, но кто они и что им нужно, пока никому не удалось выяснить.

Бюрократы из Москвы наконец вернули в НИИ диван-транслятор, Ванька Евстигнеев немедленно наложил на него руки и планирует с его помощью превратить всю воду в мировом океане из обычной в живую.

— Я так и не понял, что он транслирует, — сказал Слава. 

— Он превращает реальность в сказочную, — пояснил Ваня. — Возьмем, к примеру, тебя: когда ты на нем ночевал, то лег спать обычным долбоебом, а проснулся сказочным.

— Очень смешно. 

— Да не переживай, — снисходительно ответил Евстигнеев. — Мощность-то на минимуме стояла. Так что как был обычным, так и остался, ничего с тобой не произошло. 

Кофейный автомат возле отдела Линейного Счастья перестал принимать все купюры, кроме японских йен, а вместо кофе теперь выдает банки газировки или снеки, каждый раз новые, среди которых примерно в половине случаев попадаются несуществующие марки или несуществующие линейки существующих марок. Эмелевская из отдела Недоступных Проблем выпила газировку из банки с надписью Diet Ghost, после чего за ней, по ее словам, часа два летал довольно надоедливый призрак. Никто из окружающих его не видел, приборы не регистрировали отрицательных биополей, а сама Лема наотрез отказалась сообщать, что именно ей говорил фантом, сказав только, что ничего нового она не услышала.

Никита Кондратенко из отдела Вечной Молодости продемонстрировал на научном семинаре радиоприемник, способный принимать передачи из других вселенных, но оказалось, что транслирует он исключительно песню группы «Экипаж» с неприличным названием, почему-то перепетую мужским голосом.

В отделе Разнообразных Приложений появился старый отшельник, о котором известно только то, что зовут его Лешио Вереско, так как все остальное, что он говорит, разобрать совершенно невозможно: язык, которым он пользуется, похож на множество разнообразных языков и диалектов, но не является ни одним из них. Профессор Выбегалло заявил, что это обычный случай глоссолалии («говорит языками человеческими и ангельскими, компрене ву?»), и с ним сперва никто не стал спорить, в том числе и потому, что Лешио не ест и не пьет, а жизненные силы поддерживает исключительно воскурением вполне однозначно пахнущих трав. Но Эрнест Амперян заметил, что по некоторым признакам речь отшельника похожа на гипотетический адамов язык, существовавший на заре человечества до Вавилонского столпотворения. Так что теперь отдел Магической Лингвистики не отпускает Лешио и работает днем и ночью, пытаясь вычленить грамматическую структуру и словарный запас этого языка, и даже подал заявку на 200 граммов медицинской марихуаны, чтобы поддерживать своего информанта в бодром состоянии и хорошем расположении духа.

— Если Модест эту заявку одобрит, я подам такую же, — с набитым ртом сообщил Евстигнеев. — Мне, может, тоже нужны бодрость и хорошее расположение духа. 

— Для этого тебе придется начать говорить хотя бы по-человечески, не говоря уже о языках ангельских, — заметил Слава. — Надорвешься.

В одной из кухонных кладовых обнаружился мешок картофеля, в котором не заканчивается картошка. Внутри мешок больше, чем снаружи (сложно сказать, насколько, по предварительным оценкам — не меньше десяти квадратных километров), а содержащийся в нем картофель обладает самореплицирующимся свойством. Отдел Недоступных Проблем и отдел Линейного Счастья чуть не подрались за право поработать с этим мешком, и теперь до обеда первые исследуют принцип его работы, а после обеда вторые налаживают поставку картошки в малоимущие семьи Соловца и соседнего Китежграда. Ночью с мешком продолжает работать тот, кто первым успевает его выкрасть. 

Слава подумал, что его до сих пор не перестало удивлять, как же все — ну, почти все — здесь любят свою работу. Евстигнеев явно подумал о чем-то другом, потому что сказал, что на обед, пожалуй, возьмет драники. 

— Как ты вообще еще можешь думать о еде? — поинтересовался Слава, глянув на его опустошенную тарелку. 

— Я о ней не думаю, — объяснил Ваня. — Я ее ем. Мешок бесконечной картошки, а? — восхищенно сказал он.

— Тебе не кажется, что в институте стало... страннее, чем обычно?

— Есть немного, — согласился Евстигнеев. — Мирон будет рад, что мы наконец-то выходим на международный уровень.

Он быстро допил кофе и поднялся, и Слава понял: развивать эту тему бесполезно, потому что мысленно Ваня уже в лаборатории, и ничего, кроме дивана, его не интересует. Свой чай он давно допил, так что поднялся следом. Они шли к выходу из столовой, когда из-за одного из столиков Славу окликнул Эрнест:

— Как раз собирался тебя искать, — он помахал какой-то распечаткой. — Слушай, с этими вычислениями что-то не так. Алдан твой не барахлит?

— Да вроде нет, — Слава взял протянутые бумаги и начал листать, делая вид, что стройные ряды цифр что-то ему говорят. 

— А что?

— Вот сюда посмотри, — Эрнест вытянул лист из середины стопки.

Слава посмотрел.

Нахмурился, сел за стол и посмотрел внимательнее.

— Но этого не может быть, — неуверенно сказал он.

Евстигнеев заглянул к нему через плечо и присвистнул.

— Славян, как раз тебя ищу, — рядом с ними уселся Андрей, бросая на стол и пододвигая ближе к Славе пачку листов еще толще Эрнестовой. — Я не понял. Пока я спал, принцип неопределенности Гейзенберга отменили?

— А ты спи больше, Андрюша, — ухмыльнулся Евстигнеев. — Глядишь, и гравитацию отменят.

Слава посмотрел в расчеты Андрея, потом снова в бумаги Эрнеста. До корифеев ему было далеко, но школьный курс физики он и так помнил неплохо, а за время работы в НИИ успел его изрядно освежить и дополнить новыми знаниями из разряда тех, которым не учат в школе. Железо непрозрачно для гиперполя волшебной палочки, законы сохранения допускают трансгрессию, в качестве генератора механической энергии институт использует Колесо Фортуны, — все это были вещи на первый взгляд удивительные, но на второй, третий и четвертый объяснимые и вполне логичные. Чего нельзя было сказать о точном измерении одновременно положения и скорости частиц. Или одно, или другое, но не оба сразу. Поскольку если допустить, что это возможно, то вселенная перестает быть бесконечным набором вероятностей и превращается во что-то строго детерминированное. Предопределенное.

— Этого ведь действительно не может быть? — на всякий случай уточнил Слава, чьи представления о возможном и допустимом за несколько месяцев в институте претерпели изрядные изменения.

— Насколько мне известно, нет, — задумчиво сказал Эрнест. — По крайней мере, между нарушениями основополагающих принципов мироздания и поломкой Алдана я бы поставил на последнее. 

— Но эти измерения правильные, — осторожно сказал Слава.

— Они выглядят правильными, — согласился Андрей. — Что удивительно, но пока еще ничего не доказывает.

— Как насчет теории скрытых параметров? — предложил Евстигнеев, с любопытством вчитываясь в разбросанные по столу листы.

— То есть бог тысячелетиями играл в кости, играл, играл, и тут вдруг ему надоело? — иронично поинтересовался Эрнест.

— Не такая уж это и захватывающая игра. Странно, что он продержался так долго, — парировал Евстигнеев. — Но вообще, Славка, и правда, проверил бы ты Алдан. Бритва Оккама и все такое.

Слава встал и начал собирать бумаги. Очень хотелось думать, что дело в очередной поломке Алдана, которые были не такой уж и редкостью, — но какая поломка может объяснить то, что компьютер, сколько угодно супер- и сколько угодно магический, смог рассчитать то, что по определению не должно поддаваться расчету?

— Как ты думаешь, — вкрадчиво спросил Евстигнеев, — ты сейчас идешь в электронный зал, потому что это твое решение как субъекта, обладающего свободной волей, или потому что так было предопределено?

— Как ты думаешь, — Слава несильно шлепнул пачкой бумаги по белобрысому затылку, — ты сейчас отхватил, потому что это было мое решение как субъекта, обладающего свободной волей, или потому что так было предопределено?

Предопределено это было или нет, но на душе у него немного полегчало.

***

— Что значит «недостаточно чеков»? — зло сказал Слава. — Я не понимаю уже ничего. Какие чеки? Проверить что-то надо? 

— Недостаточно чеков, — мелодичным голосом повторил Алдан.

Слава схватился за голову.

— Ты решил работать только за зарплату? — на всякий случай спросил он. — Выписать тебе чек? На какую сумму? В каком банке у тебя счет, очень интересно?

По серверной пронесся ветер, и оставленная открытой дверь захлопнулась сама собой.

— Недостаточно чеков, — произнес Алдан другим голосом: низким, гудящим и откровенно пугающим.

Слава, чувствуя себя идиотом, достал из кармана помятый магазинный чек, который вчера сунул туда вместе со сдачей и забыл выкинуть, и молча положил его в поле ввода.

Алдан загудел, но через пару секунд звук оборвался и на экране высветилось новое сообщение об ошибке.

— Нужно больше чеков, — своим обычным безэмоциональным голосом озвучил голосовой помощник.

— Девочки, — Слава высунул голову из серверной в электронный зал, — у вас есть чеки? Любые чеки, от любых покупок. Посмотрите по карманам или сумкам там, не знаю. Ну как — зачем? 

Он на секунду задумался и веско сказал:

— Для науки.

***

Горсть смятых чеков, извлеченных из сумок, карманов, ящиков стола и корзин для бумаг не произвела на Алдан никакого впечатления. Слава вздохнул и отправился в город. 

В магазинчике возле института он попросил пару глазированных сырков, полез в карман за мелочью и поинтересовался у продавщицы, чувствуя себя героем дурацкого полицейского сериала:

— Скажите, вы в последнее время не замечали ничего… странного?

— Славочка, — ласково сказала продавщица, — это же Соловец. Тут скорее удивишься, если заметишь что-то не странное.

— Пожалуй, — вздохнул Слава.

— Чек нужен? — спросила она.

— Да нет, — по привычке сказал Слава, поблагодарил, попрощался, вышел из магазина и только потом вспомнил, зачем на самом деле приходил. Возвращаться и просить продавщицу поискать чек в мусорном ведре было глупо, так что он пошел дальше.

Слава методично обходил все магазины в квартале, покупая разную ерунду: ручку в канцелярском, жвачку в одном продуктовом, бутылку воды в другом (вода называлась Aqua Vita, и он решил, что подарит ее на Новый год Евстигнееву, убив тем самым сразу двух зайцев). В хозяйственном он слегка растерялся, потому что от ведения хозяйства был довольно далек; побродил между залежей шурупов, шлангов и лампочек, изучил стойку «Все для сада и огорода» возле кассы и вышел из магазина с пакетиком семян огурцов сорта «Московский пижон». Вопрос с подарком Феде из отдела Вечной Молодости, таким образом, тоже был решен.

Количество чеков в кармане росло, но время от времени Слава почему-то забывал попросить чек, — точнее, время от времени на вопрос, нужен ли ему чек, он отвечал «нет», и, только выйдя из магазина, вспоминал, что приходил не за бритвенным станком, открыткой с видом на Лысую гору или парой воздушных шариков, а за чеком. Это было странно, потому что такая забывчивость была ему не свойственна. Да и никому не была свойственна. Слава нашел среди покупок ручку и нарисовал на тыльной стороне ладони крестик, чтобы смотреть на него каждый раз, когда расплачивается на кассе; получив еще два чека, приободрился, решив, что у него просто дырявая голова, но в третьем магазине снова равнодушно отказался от чека, хотя деньги протягивал именно той рукой, на которой оставил пометку. 

Слава присел на поребрик и задумался. Поискал на себе какой-нибудь сглаз, не нашел, отбросил мысль о раннем и крайне специфическом Альцгеймере, и, наконец, предположил, что причина может быть вовне, а не в нем, и идея эта ему очень не понравилась. Он постучал пальцами по коленке, пробормотал «да нет, бред какой-то», но все-таки достал телефон и набрал Евстигнеева.

— Вано, что такое теория скрытых параметров?

— В гугле забанили? — недружелюбно поинтересовался тот.

— Будь человеком, — сказал Слава, — объясни в двух словах. Так, как ты, гугл не умеет.

Грубая лесть сработала, Ваня хмыкнул и ответил:

— Так и быть, приходи. Будет тебе интерпретация квантовой теории для самых маленьких.

— А щас никак?

— Слав, ты больной? — ласково спросил Ваня. — Кто вообще в 2020 звонит по телефону? 

— А что мне, по пачке пятитысячных купюр звонить? — огрызнулся Слава, но подумал, что Евстигнеев наверняка примется, во-первых, чертить какие-то схемы, а во-вторых, летать по комнате. И то, и другое совмещать с телефонным разговором было не особо удобно.

— Ладно, скоро буду.

***

От Евстигнеева Слава вышел, чувствуя себя одновременно поумневшим (потому что кое-что новое он узнал) и поглупевшим (потому что в процессе объяснения Ваня легко терял терпение, а, теряя терпение, начинал прохаживаться по интеллекту собеседника).

Если вкратце и без оскорблений, теория скрытых параметров подразумевала, что квантовая теория, согласно которой во вселенной царила индетерминированность, была неполна. Детерминированность, если верить сторонникам теории скрытых параметров, существовала, просто мы еще не нашли те параметры, которые определяют исход вещей, представляющихся нам случайными. Теория была маргинальной, несмотря на то, что одним из первых ее сторонников стал Эйнштейн, не сумевший согласовать квантовую теорию с верой в бога. За прошедшие сто с лишним лет никто так и не смог приблизиться к обнаружению загадочных скрытых параметров; Слава решил не спрашивать, могут ли к ним иметь какое-то отношение магазинные чеки, потому что, во-первых, не хотел даже представлять реакцию Евстигнеева на такой вопрос, а во-вторых, хотел разобраться сам. 

Вернувшись в серверную, он обнаружил, что Алдан нормально работает и никаких чеков больше не требует. Выругавшись и выбросив чеки в мусорное ведро, Слава поставил заново считаться задачу Эрнеста, которая была попроще Андреевой, и в ожидании результатов написал короткую программку, определяющую вероятность того, что он возьмет на кассе чек. 

Он посмотрел на результаты расчетов Эрнеста — они не изменились; запустил свою программу, и она намертво повесила Алдан. Гениальным программистом Слава, конечно, не был, потому что он вообще не был программистом, но программа была очень, очень простая. А Алдан был очень, очень мощный компьютер.

Слава почувствовал, как настроение неумолимо улучшается. 

На прошлой работе подобная ситуация — если допустить, что она вообще могла бы произойти — не вызвала бы у него ничего, кроме раздражения и нежелания разбираться; он накатал бы заявку в техподдержку и провел бы остаток рабочего дня, занимаясь своими делами, лениво поглядывая на часы и надеясь, что до праздников починить ничего не успеют. Сейчас у него все еще вызывало легкую фрустрацию заявление Кристобаля Хунты, заведующего отделом Смысла Жизни, о том, что время тратить стоит только на те задачи, которые по определению не имеют решения, но после нескольких долгих вечеров в электронном зале в компании Кристобаля Хозевича, Евстигнеева или своей собственной он был согласен с тем, что мало что приносит столько удовольствия, как решенная задача, казавшаяся невыполнимой. 

Он запросил у Алдана данные о его мощностях, присвистнул, запросил те же данные за утро и за вчера, а потом и за предыдущую неделю, и задумался.

Мощность Алдана необъяснимо выросла, и скачок произошел где-то во время обеденного перерыва, когда сам Слава ходил за покупками. Утром она была гораздо меньше, ночью — практически минимальной, вечером зашкаливала. Слава покрутился на стуле, остановился и, прищурившись, посмотрел на мигавшую разноцветными огоньками панель. 

— Алдаша, — помолчав, спросил он, — а ты вообще как себя чувствуешь?

«УСТАЛ», — сообщил Алдан.

Вероятно, в силу некоторой старомодности Федора Симеоновича общался он со Славой исключительно посредством перфолент — спасибо, что с буквами, а не двоичным кодом. Интегрироваться с голосовым помощником бессмертная душа отказывалась наотрез.

Но «устал» — это было что-то новенькое. Обычно из них двоих уставал Слава, а неутомимый Алдан не хотел отпускать его в общагу, ноя «ну давай еще одну задачку посчитаем, ну хотя бы маленькую».

— Хочешь отдохнуть? — растерянно спросил Слава.

«ХОЧУ СДОХНУТЬ», — прочитал он на перфоленте, поднимая брови. 

«ИЛИ БРОСИТЬ ВСЕ И УЕХАТЬ В ТАИЛАНД»

— Мне казалось, тебе нравится работать, — осторожно сказал Слава, понятия не имея, как реагировать на такое заявление от компьютера, пусть и одушевленного.

«КОМУ НУЖЕН ЛОМТИК ИЮЛЬСКОГО НЕБА?», — спросил Алдан.

— Ну я бы не отказался, — машинально ответил Слава, бросая взгляд в непроглядную декабрьскую темень за укрытым теплоизолирующим заклинанием окном. — Погоди, — сообразил он, с секундным опозданием опознав цитату, — это что, твой протест против мира победившего капитализма?

Алдан молчал.

— Слушай, ну... что бы это ни было, мы разберемся, — сказал Слава. Обращаться к монитору со словами поддержки было странно, но сказать что-то было нужно. — И все снова станет хорошо.

Алдан молчал.

— Я разберусь, — уверенно повторил Слава.

Он засиделся до глубокой ночи, сперва пытаясь понять, в какой момент у Алдана начались скачки напряжения, а потом — куда именно расходуется его мощность в те часы, когда она возрастает. И если с первым вопросом он справился довольно быстро (еще три дня назад, 27 декабря, все было в порядке), то второй ему не давался. Славины задачи не загружали процессор Алдана и на десять процентов — разве что от программки, которая должна была высчитывать вероятность получения чека, загруженность подскакивала до сорока — после чего Алдан вис. Слава попытался добиться числа побольше, поставив одновременно считаться задачи от Эрнеста, Андрея, Евстигнеева и Хунты (он особенно надеялся на последнюю, потому что знал наверняка, что она была нерешаемой), но каждый раз, доходя до сорока процентов мощности, Алдан сообщал, что ему не хватает оперативной памяти. Попытавшись выяснить, куда уходят еще шестьдесят процентов, Слава получил предупреждение о том, что для доступа ему не хватает прав. Это было просто смешно, потому что никто в НИИ не обладал доступом к Алдану выше, чем у него. Обычным сотрудникам он не полагался, а корифеям был не нужен, потому что почти все они до сих пор относились к электронике с некоторым недоверием.

И, возможно, были правы. 

Слава зевнул, взглянул на часы — они показывали почти три ночи, — перевел Алдан в спящий режим и отправился в общагу. Завтра ему предстояло ночное дежурство, так что хорошо бы было отоспаться, а потом — он вдруг кое-что сообразил и прибавил шагу, натягивая капюшон парки, чтобы снег не залетал за воротник — а потом все-таки задать кое-какие вопросы Евстигнееву, потому что он вспомнил, что случилось 27 декабря.

27 декабря Евстигнеев получил в безраздельное пользование диван-транслятор и начал, наконец, свои эксперименты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. «Энки и Мардук» — это, конечно, отсылка к одноименному [треку](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkjDvvl41ro) Фаллена, но нами (теми из нас, кто доверяет астрологии) прямо сейчас реально управляют Энки и Мардук, потому что Энки — прообраз созвездия Козерога, а Мардук в шумерской астрологии (той, с которой вообще началась астрология как таковая) ассоциируется с Юпитером. Планета Юпитер проходит через созвездие Козерога с декабря 2019 и будет продолжать этим заниматься до декабря 2020  
> 2\. [Брюки](https://genius.com/Eje-pants-lyrics) — трек Еже  
> 3\. [Лирой Дженкинс](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81), человек и мем  
> 4\. Межпространственный торговый автомат — [SCP-261](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-261)


	3. Глава 3

Дайте ему работать и ничему не удивляйтесь — вот основное правило обращения с волшебником.  
_Сюзанна Кларк, «Джонатан Стрендж и мистер Норрелл»_

Когда Слава вернулся в общагу, Ванька уже спал. Утром его застать тоже не получилось: из-за предстоящего ночного дежурства Славин рабочий день начинался позже, так что собирался он в одиночестве и непривычной тишине. Проснулся Слава около часа, но выспавшимся себя не почувствовал, потому что почти до рассвета проворочался в постели, пытаясь понять, что не так с Алданом и как ему с этим разобраться. 

К двум он, более-менее придя в себя, явился на положенный инструктаж к Модесту Матвеевичу. Инструкции заключались в том, что в 15-00 рабочий день у сотрудников заканчивался, а от Славы требовалось получить ключи от всех лабораторий, положить их в сейф и никого в институт не пускать до 16-00 следующего дня. Новогоднюю ночь и первое января следовало посвятить обесточиванию всего, что должно быть обесточено, пресечению всего, что было не положено, а также недопущению самовозгорания и периодическим обходам территории института. В перерывах Модест милостиво разрешил Славе спать на диване. Слава посмотрел на маленький диванчик для посетителей в приемной перед директорским кабинетом, где ему предстояло провести ближайшие сутки, и решил, что, пожалуй, воздержится. Диван можно было бы магически удлинить, но Слава опасался, что, если ему и удастся, диван наверняка схлопнется обратно именно в тот момент, когда он уснет.

Он сел в кресло, закинул ноги на стол и открыл тысячестраничную инструкцию к Алдану, подробным чтением которой обычно пренебрегал, отыскивая при необходимости нужные места. Почитать, впрочем, не удалось, потому что в приемную потянулись коллеги с ключами. Настроение почти у всех было праздничное: магистры улыбались, пересказывали Славе последние рабочие сплетни, весело жаловались на Модеста, не дающего толком поработать, и рассказывали о планах на вечер. Слава думал, что, оставшись дежурить в новогоднюю ночь, станет им завидовать, но сейчас был скорее рад провести сутки в одиночестве, спокойствии и тишине, не отвлекаясь ни на рабочие задачи, ни на болтовню с друзьями. 

Согласно указаниям Модеста, ключи нужно было складывать в сейф, но для этого пришлось бы каждый раз вставать, так что Слава просто сваливал их в кучу на краю стола, решив, что уберет все вместе потом. Куча постепенно росла, Слава раз за разом отвлекался от книжки и в конце концов отложил ее в сторону, тем более что в приемную зашел Хунта.

— Кристобаль Хозевич, — спросил Слава, когда тот протянул ему тяжелый металлический ключ с затейливыми длинными бороздками (замки в отделе Смысла Жизни явно не менялись очень давно), — а что вы делаете, когда нерешаемая задача, ну… не решается?

Хунта пожал плечами, укрытыми элегантным полушубком.

— Ищу, что я мог пропустить. Начинаю заново. Подхожу с другого конца. 

Он оглянулся по сторонам, словно собираясь поделиться секретом, наклонился к Славе и добавил:

— Или ложусь спать. Вы не поверите, Вячеслав, сколько хороших решений приходит в голову только что проснувшемуся человеку.

Слава обреченно посмотрел на диванчик для посетителей и кивнул.

— Вам нужна какая-то помощь? — уточнил Хунта, отстраняясь и поигрывая тростью.

— Нет, — покачал головой Слава. — Спасибо.

— Прекрасно, — одобрил Хунта. — Хорошего дежурства, Слава. Будьте осторожны, — посоветовал он, чертя что-то пальцем на стене. — Но не слишком, иначе можно и заскучать, — Хунта церемонно кивнул и прошел сквозь стену. Там, где он водил пальцем, вспыхнула голубым светом и медленно погасла звезда Давида.

— Мене, текел, упарсин, хуй, мой мальчик, пососи, — мрачно сказал сам себе Слава, машинально делая жест от сглаза. К добрым пожеланиям от магов старой школы следовало относиться с осторожностью. Не то чтобы Хунта желал ему плохого: просто представления о хорошем у него были довольно специфические.

Не успел он потянуться за мануалом, как зашел Никита Курскеев из отдела маглингвистики. Следом зашел отшельник, с которым тот, судя по всему, не собирался расставаться и на новогодней вечеринке. Никита положил на стол ключи и пожелал Славе удачного дежурства; «яндо деменес», — добавил отшельник. Никита нажал какую-то кнопку на прикрепленном к поясу джинсов диктофону, судя по всему, ставя отметку.

— Как успехи? — полюбопытствовал Слава.

— Карадорадора верида, — загадочно сказал Никита, подмигнул, подхватил отшельника под локоть и ушел.

Зашел Степа Карма из отдела Социальной Метеорологии. Не отрываясь от экрана телефона, где он яростно что-то печатал, второй рукой поискал по карманам ключ, и, найдя, так же не глядя положил его на стол перед Славой.

— Как там в твиттере? — спросил Слава.

— Ты не поверишь, из-за какой ерунды все срутся на этот раз, — утомленно сказал тот.

— Не могут договориться, чем заправлять оливье?

— Если бы! 

Степа оторвал взгляд от экрана и собрался было поделиться, но дверь приемной снова распахнулась, впуская переругивавшихся друг с другом Никиту Кондратенко и Федю Игнатьева из отдела Вечной Молодости. Степин телефон разразился звуком нескольких уведомлений подряд, он безнадежно махнул рукой и вышел, снова уставившись в экран.

— Вот работка у некоторых, — издевательски сказал Федя, проводив его взглядом. — Почему мне не платят зарплату за то, что я сутками сижу в твиттере?

— Социальная метеорология — это важно! — взвился Кондратенко.

— Потому что тебе ее платят за то, что ты сутками слушаешь рэпчик, — напомнил Слава.

— Я мог бы добавлять созвучия гармонии сфер куда угодно, хоть в сербский турбофолк, — пожал плечами Федя, — но кто его слушает? Практический выход у такой работы был бы нулевой.

— Он и так практически нулевой, — злорадно сказал Никита, — потому что твои созвучия работают только в Apple music. 

— Разумеется, они работают только в Apple music, — завелся Федя, — потому что яблоки неразрывно связаны с познанием. Адам и Ева, читал про таких? Про Ньютона что-нибудь слышал? Любой эппловский продукт несоизмеримо лучше подходит для… Постой-ка, — прищурился он, — запуск Spotify в России — твоих рук дело?

— Ключи, — потребовал Слава, чувствуя, что это один из тех академических диспутов, которые вполне могут закончиться дракой. 

Федя и Никита синхронно бросили на стол ключи, не отрывая друг от друга неприязненных взглядов. Ключей от лаборатории отдела Вечной Молодости было два, потому что договориться о том, как пользоваться одним ключом, у этих двоих не получалось.

— И помещение освободите, — добавил Слава, чувствуя, как воздух начинает потрескивать. — Без десяти три. Скоро зайдет Модест.

Упоминание имени Модеста Матвеевича подействовало почти так же хорошо, как и его присутствие: Никита и Федя сдулись, пару раз напоследок оскорбили друг друга, но уже без огонька, и ушли из приемной по отдельности, через две противоположных стены.

— Федя, погоди, — спохватился Слава, роясь в карманах. — Вот. Это тебе. С наступающим!

Заглянувший обратно Федя изучил изрядно помятый пакетик и хмыкнул.

— Я из Питера вообще-то.

По второй части названия возражений у него не нашлось.

— Так на то и расчет, — не растерялся Слава. — Вырастишь ты этот огурец… Огурцы… И съешь их. В очередной раз утвердишь, таким образом, превосходство северной столицы. Поэтический жест.

— Поэтический жест, — возразил Федя, глядя на стену, через которую ушел Никита, — будет, если я этот огурец засуну кому-нибудь в жопу. 

— Поэт, ты не понят людьми, — нараспев сказал Слава, — в глазах не сияет беспечность. Глаза к небесам подними: с тобой бирюзовая вечность.

— Ребята из Абсолютного Знания вроде высчитали, что вечность бледно-розового цвета, — с сомнением сказал Федя.

— Расскажи об этом Андрею Белому, — развел руками Слава. — Если, конечно, ребята из Абсолютного Знания не высчитали, что он на самом деле Андрей Бледно-Коричневый.

Федя ухмыльнулся, помахал Славе на прощание пакетиком семян и ушел: перспектива встречи с Модестом Матвеевичем его явно не вдохновляла. 

Модест, впрочем, ограничился звонком: убедился, что Слава на посту и дежурство идет, как положено (ключи к трем сдать успели не все, но об этом Слава решил не сообщать), напомнил об опасностях самовозгорания, сухо поздравил с наступающим и отключился.

Зашла Эмелевская из отдела Недоступных Проблем, рассеянно поцеловала Славу в щеку и вручила ему ключ. Слава с некоторым удивлением понял, что держит в руке деревянный член, от неожиданности разжал пальцы и выронил его на стол.

Член оказался брелоком, висевшим на одном колечке с ключом. Эмелевская ухмыльнулась и похлопала его по плечу, и Слава вспомнил, что занимается она проблемой непрошеных дикпиков.

— А правду говорят, — спросил он, подцепляя брелок за колечко и покачивая им в воздухе перед тем, как бросить в горку сваленных на столе ключей, — что у вас таких целая коллекция?

— У каждой женщины таких целая коллекция, Слава, — пожала плечами Эмелевская. — Редко когда начинаешь собирать ее сама, но всегда можно перехватить инициативу и взять все под контроль. С наступающим, — попрощалась она, накидывая короткую шубку и выходя из приемной.

Последними пришли Эрнест Амперян и Андрей Замай-Замай, вручили ему ключи от лабораторий и уселись поболтать. Резать салаты никто из них, кажется, не торопился. Слава не возражал, тем более что Эрнест сотворил ему чашку чая, а Андрей начал рассказывать про очередной провальный эксперимент Выбегалло. 

— Кончилось все тем, что пришел Мирон...

— Мирон Янусович или Мирон Анусович?

— Слава, мы называем их У-Мирон и А-Мирон, — напомнил Эрнест.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это один человек? — добавил Андрей.

— Если честно, нет, — признался Слава. — Не понимаю. Анусович меня бесит, он и его вечные придирки: это не делай, то делай, но не так, третье перепиши, четвертое переоформи… 

А-Мирону он не мог простить еще и того, что при первой встрече в Изнакурнож тот его попросту проигнорировал, как будто никакого Славы в комнате не было. Но упоминать о таком казалось мелочным.

— А вот Янусович отличный мужик, — закончил Слава. — Я бы к нему пошел диссер писать.

— А-Мирон — прекрасный администратор, — с легким упреком сказал Эрнест. — А У-Мирон действительно выдающийся ученый, но ни магистрантов, ни аспирантов он не берет, хотя желающих немало. Добиться его научного руководства — задача, близкая к невыполнимой.

— Да? — заинтересованно переспросил Слава, у которого нехорошо загорелись глаза. — Ну, это мы посмотрим.

***

Андрея и Эрни Слава проводил до выхода из института, убедился, что тот как следует заговорен, и отправился в обход, звеня сваленными в карман ключами. 

На первом этаже располагался отдел Линейного Счастья, в котором Слава ничего не стал обесточивать, так как что сама мысль о том, чтобы что-то здесь выключить, казалось ему святотатством. Он полюбовался генератором детского смеха, повернул заевшую стрелочку на вечно сбоившем анализаторе этических дилемм и хотел уже отправиться на второй этаж, но вспомнил, что Модест, инструктируя его насчет обхода, отдельно упомянул виварий, наказав проследить за тем, чтобы надзиратель, вурдалак Александр, не пил на работе чай. Так как поступали, мол, сигналы, что не чай он там пьет. Слава подумал, что, будь он надзирателем вивария, тоже пил бы не чай, но в подвал тем не менее спустился.

Высокий и бритый наголо Александр при его появлении ловко убрал чайник под стол. Слава сделал вид, что не заметил.

— Все в порядке, Саша? — поинтересовался он.

— В целом да, — согласился тот. — Разве что гарпии странновато себя ведут.

— Странновато — это как?

— Подлетают… ну, например, к кормушке, поклюют, а потом возвращаются ровно на то же место, — объяснил Саша. — Как заговоренные.

— Возвращаются на исходную позицию в течение одного хода, — кивнул Слава. — Надо использовать против них лучников.

Саша непонимающе нахмурился. 

— Неважно, — сказал Слава, ненавидевший пояснять собственные шутки. — А в остальном все хорошо?

— Кощей еще… — вздохнул Саша.

— Что Кощей?

— Рэп читать начал, — развел руками надзиратель.

— Да что ты говоришь, — развеселился Слава. — Пойдем послушаем, что ли. 

Саша задвинул чайник ногой поглубже под стол и повел Славу в глубь вивария. Пройдя мимо стойла с коньком-горбунком, клетки с Лернейской гидрой и обширной пещеры с многоголовыми гекантонхейнерами, они приблизились к комфортной камере предварительного заключения, в которой Кощей Бессмертный коротал бесконечное время в ожидании суда по делам о его бесконечных преступлениях. Завидев Славу и Сашу, он оживился, подскочил к прутьям клетки, выгнул грудь колесом и, поглаживая бороду, заявил, что он бессмертный, бессменный и самый охуенный, после чего начал относительно в рифму оскорблять то обоих вместе, то каждого по очереди. Саша время от времени морщился, Слава слушал с ленивым любопытством. 

— А что у него лещи-то через строчку? — вполголоса спросил он у надзирателя. — Вы его не кормите, что ли?

— Кормим, конечно, — оскорбился Саша. — Щи, каша, все по-человечески.

— Скажи Модесту, что неплохо бы Кощею выписать лещей, — посоветовал Слава. — Может, это он от белковой недостаточности так паршиво рифмует. Даже неловко за него. За столько-то лет вполне можно было поднатаскаться.

Услышав Славу, Кощей повысил голос и сосредоточился в своих пассажах исключительно на нем, словно забыв о присутствии надзирателя, но Слава уже потерял интерес к его выпадам: он вдруг заметил невдалеке от камеры тяжелую металлическую дверь с электронным замком. Посреди вивария, состоявшего из вольеров, клеток и стойл, большинство из которых выглядело так, словно разменяло не один век, она смотрелась крайне чужеродно.

— А что вон там? — спросил Слава.

— Где?.. А, не знаю, — пожал плечами надзиратель. — Пару дней назад появилась. Я подумал, может, какие-то новые разработки Оборонной Магии…

Слава хмыкнул. Деятельность отдела Оборонной Магии, возглавляемого Денисом Чудиновским, была так хорошо засекречена, что практически никто не знал, чем именно этот отдел занимается. Многие, кто в шутку, а кто и вполне всерьез, предполагали, что под флером секретности Денис и его сотрудники на самом деле не занимаются вообще ничем. Слава знал, что это не так, поскольку месяц назад пытался — к сожалению, безуспешно — посчитать для Дениса одну задачку. Перед тем, как получить техническое задание, ему пришлось подписать несколько договоров о неразглашении, один из них — кровью («извини», — с милой улыбкой сказала лаборантка Дениса Юля Еремеева, вручая ему документы, — «на войне как на войне». На какой войне, Слава уточнять не стал, потому что побоялся, что придется подписывать еще что-нибудь).

Проект назывался «Голова Аббалбиска» и заключался в разработке магического оружия, которое — в теории — должно было действовать, как голова знаменитой Медузы Горгоны, превращая противников в камень взглядом. На практике голова, белобрысая и очень румяная, только болтала языком, и могла разве что довести врага до исступления потоком абсурдных оскорблений и абстрактных шуток. Помочь Денису и Юле Слава ничем не смог, и дальнейшая судьба головы Аббалбиска какое-то время была ему неизвестна: он пытался спросить, но Юля, несмотря на то, что за несколько дней совместной работы они вполне подружились, с неизменной улыбкой отвечала «засекречено» и переводила разговор на другую тему. Слава успел нафантазировать десяток вариантов один другого мрачнее, но через пару дней с облегчением узнал, что проект официально рассекречен, а голова Аббалбиска передана хозчасти, и Модест Матвеевич использует ее для того, чтобы заговаривать входы и выходы. В свободное от этой деятельности время голова милостиво соглашалась заговаривать зубы сотрудникам, которым не хотелось тратить время на поход к стоматологу. 

Слава подошел к двери поближе, рассмотрел сияющий новенький замок и без особой надежды на успех приложил палец к считывателю отпечатков.

— Биометрические данные не распознаны. Назовите имя, должность и уровень допуска, — сказал равнодушный электронный голос.

— Слава Карелин, системный администратор, — представился Слава и замолчал, потому что уровней допуска в институте не было — по крайней мере, он о них ни разу не слышал. 

— В допуске отказано.

Слава склонил голову набок и побарабанил пальцами по стене.

— По инструкции, — сказал он, — я должен следить за обесточенностью вверенных мне производственных площадей. Во избежание самовозгорания. 

Он поймал себя на том, что копирует слова и интонации Модеста Матвеевича, вспомнил, как присутствие Модеста и одно даже упоминание его имени действует на существ любой степени разумности — от сотрудников института до домовых и безмозглых дублей, — и весомо добавил:

— Согласно указаниям Камноедова Модеста Матвеевича.

— Отключение системы охраны блока содержания невозможно, — после паузы сказал электронный голос. — Приоритет Альфа. Вероятность самовозгорания незначительна. В случае самовозгорания будет задействован протокол самоликвидации.

— Ну слава богу, — саркастически сказал Слава. 

— Блока содержания чего? — попробовал он, не особо надеясь получить ответ.

— В допуске отказано, — повторил голос. Магия имени Модеста, судя по всему, успела развеяться.

— Что еще за самоликвидация? — нахмурился надзиратель. — У меня тут редкие магические животные… И не только животные… 

— Будем надеяться, в магической обороне знают, что делают, — пожал плечами Слава, разворачиваясь к выходу. — К тому же, нам сказали, что вероятность самовозгорания… 

Он остановился.

— Вероятность самовозгорания, — повторил Слава, поворачиваясь обратно к загадочной двери и пристально глядя на замок. 

— Незначительна? — неуверенно сказал Саша.

— Незначительна, — кивнул Слава. — Но, кажется, существует. В отличие от всех остальных вероятностей.

— В смысле?

— Вот и мне интересно, — нежно сказал Слава замку. — Система безопасности такого уровня не может работать без генератора случайных чисел. 

— И что?

— Да ничего, в общем-то. С наступающим, Саша, — он похлопал надзирателя по плечу и двинулся к выходу из вивария, чувствуя, как настроение снова улучшается. 

Безлюдный и темный институт казался незнакомым и загадочным, почти как несколько месяцев назад, когда Слава оказался тут впервые и ходил, сперва то и дело открывая рот, а потом, достигнув лимита отпущенной ему способности удивляться, просто глядя по сторонам восхищенным взглядом. 

Снаружи здание института выглядело не особо внушительно — два этажа и двенадцать окон, — но внутри было неизмеримо больше. Насколько именно больше, Слава сказать не мог, потому что выше двенадцатого этажа он ни разу не оказывался: лестницы туда не вели, лифт постоянно ломался, а левитировать сквозь перекрытия он еще не умел. О длине этажей тоже сказать что-то было сложно. Занимавшие их отделы были разных размеров, но изнутри в каждом из них окон оказывалось неизменно больше двенадцати. Размеры расположенного на втором этаже книгохранилища он боялся даже прикидывать, потому что для измерения расстояний там использовались верстовые столбы. Сам он доходил до пятого, Эрнест как-то жаловался, что нужная ему литература нашлась только в районе девятнадцатого, а Ванька Евстигнеев в поисках документации на диван раздобыл сапоги-скороходы и добрался до двадцать четвертого, но дальше путь перегородила ремонтно-дорожная бригада, и ему пришлось отложить поиск инструкций на потом.

Весь третий этаж занимал отдел Предсказаний и Пророчеств, где обесточивать было нечего, потому что работали его сотрудники в основном при свечах. Из лаборатории некромантии доносилось приглушенное бормотание, и Слава толкнул дверь, приготовившись разгонять засидевшихся предсказателей по домам.

На столе, скрестив ноги по-турецки, сидел Евстигнеев. Завидев Славу, он замолчал и очень неприятно улыбнулся.

Слава перевел взгляд на начерченную вокруг стола пентаграмму, в которой он узнал большую печать Соломона, и запоздало вспомнил, что в отделе Предсказаний и Пророчеств вчера проводили инвокацию духа Мерлина в надежде задать ему парочку вопросов, но дух, во-первых, инвоцировался явно не тот, а во-вторых, вселился в проходившего мимо Ванькиного дубля и покидать его наотрез отказался. Ваня, узнав об этом, пожал плечами и сказал, что себе он сделает нового, а с этим пусть предсказатели разбираются сами. Дубль, может, и его, но проблема-то их. Предсказатели не смогли добиться от духа никаких ответов, включая ответ на вопрос о том, кто он такой, и, соответственно, изгнать его тоже не смогли, — так что нарисовали вокруг запирающую пентаграмму и разошлись по домам отмечать Новый год.

Славе стало немного жаль безымянного духа. Сам он этой ночью в каком-то смысле тоже был заперт в институте, но у него и пространства было несоизмеримо больше, и заняться ему было чем. 

Он прислонился к дверному косяку и сочувственно поинтересовался:

— Как дела?

— У тебя или у меня? — немедленно среагировал Ванькин дубль.

— Ну, допустим, у меня, — растерялся Слава.

— Паршиво у тебя дела, Слава. Для экзистенциального кризиса, вообще говоря, рановато, но это именно он.

— Нет у меня никакого экзистенциального кризиса, — возразил Слава.

— Значит, скоро будет, — дубль Евстигнеева задумчиво посмотрел на свою руку так, как будто на ней были часы. — Да, довольно скоро. Пока еще можешь погулять.

— Да кто ты такой?

— Дух, всегда привыкший отрицать, — он отвесил издевательский поклон, не слезая со стола.

Слава смерил дубля недоверчивым взглядом.

— Демон, типа? 

— Типа, — с ухмылкой согласился тот.

— А зовут тебя как?

— А это уже к тебе вопрос, — с тем же не особо скрываемым весельем в голосе ответил демон, бросив взгляд на висевшую на стене доску.

Слава тоже туда посмотрел. Огромная, от пола почти до потолка меловая доска была исписана кучей перечеркнутых имен: некоторые заканчивалась на -эль или -ил, другим предшествовали титулы вроде «герцог», «король» или «губернатор», а в последнем столбце вообще шла какая-то нечитаемая клинопись.

Ну, если местные специалисты по демонологии не справились, то ему и подавно ничего не светит.

— Не, я пас, — покачал головой Слава. — Я кроме демона Максвелла и демона Лапласа никого и не знаю особо.

— Угадал, — засмеялся демон.

— Чего?

— Демон Лапласа, к твоим услугам.

— Но демон Лапласа — это мысленный эксперимент!

— Разве не любой демон — мысленный эксперимент?

— Допустим, — сказал Слава. — Что, в таком случае, я буду делать через… скажем, три часа?

— Снимать штаны, — охотно ответил демон.

— Параллельно с переживанием экзистенциального кризиса или сразу после? — уточнил Слава. 

— Незадолго до, — любезно сказал демон.

— Ну да, десять раз, — хмыкнул Слава, отлипая от дверного косяка. — Ладно, не скучай. Увидимся еще.

— Не увидимся, — зубасто улыбнулся демон.

Слава закатил глаза и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Большую часть четвертого этажа занимал отдел Вечной Молодости — в прошлом довольно незначительный, но в двадцать первом веке разросшийся до огромных размеров. 

Здесь добавляли гармонические созвучия музыки сфер в треки кумиров молодежи, занимались сигилизацией латте-арта, придумывая такие узоры из кофейной пенки, которые складывались бы в печати призыва малых добрых духов, проводили меметические экспертизы и — совместно с отделом Линейного Счастья — пытались разработать аналог пленки с пупырышками, который не вредил бы экологии, но приносил не меньше удовольствия, чем оригинал.

На двери Фединой лаборатории красовались слова «Вся ваша юность — это надпись на футболке». Каждое утро их стирали старательные домовые, но за ночь они появлялись опять — на Фединой двери или на дверях кого-то из его коллег. Заподозрить в мелком хулиганстве можно было бы магов старой школы, посматривавших на разработки отдела с некоторым снисхождением. Но представить, как, скажем, Кристобаль Хозевич еженощно пробирается в институт с маркером для стритарта наперевес, было не под силу даже Славе. 

На четвертом этаже располагался и машинный зал. Слава не удержался и заглянул проверить, как работает Алдан; Алдан демонстрировал на удивление высокие мощности, хотя общаться с ним по-прежнему не желал. Слава решил, раз такое дело, немного посмотреть на на Федину задачку по расчету идеальной длительности тиктока, и через какое-то время, бросив взгляд на часы, с удивлением обнаружил, что уже почти семь. Он с сожалением перевел Алдан в спящий режим и вернулся к обходу.

На пятом этаже располагался отдел Магической Лингвистики. Слава распахнул форточки, чтобы проветрить помещения от сладковатого запаха травы, и закрыл несколько оставленных в спящем режиме макбуков: каббалистическое программное обеспечение не работало ни на каких других системах. Слава запомнил это, как аксиому, потому что, если честно, не мог понять, как оно работало вообще. Квантовую физику или дифференциальную геометрию он тоже не всегда мог понять, но они — даже в совсем странных своих проявлениях — все-таки оставались чем-то научным, а вот поиск буквенных сочетаний, обладающих воздействием на реальность, потому что они являются одним из имен бога — это было как-то… ну, слишком. Каббалистов Слава не любил еще и за то, что их задачки нередко заставляли Алдан виснуть. Впрочем, иметь дело с ними ему доводилось нечасто: лаборатория каббалистики была одной из немногих, где сотрудники работали со своими ноутбуками. В остальных лабораториях сложной электроникой никто не пользовался: случайная магнитная волна или погрешность в направлении гиперполя оставляли обычные ноутбуки и телефоны в таком состоянии, что их можно было разве что сдать на металлолом.

Слава проверил экранированность помещения, обеспечивавшую компьютерам относительную безопасность (панацеей она не являлась, но большую часть времени работала исправно), и поднялся на шестой этаж.

В отделе Универсальных Превращений было темно и тихо, и только из лаборатории Евстигнеева доносилась музыка. Слава, крадучись, приблизился и заглянул в не до конца прикрытую дверь.

В центре лаборатории располагался Славин старый знакомец диван, на котором стояла детская ванночка с водой. В воде брюхом вверх плавала дохлая рыба. Рядом блестел латунными боками аквавитометр, а стоящий чуть позади стол был завален записями. Евстигнеев почти по плечо засунул руку в диван и чем-то щелкнул. Рыба дернулась и затихла; Евстигнеев нахмурился и снова полез в диван.

Днем, отдавая ключи, он предупредил, что оставит поработать своего дубля. Но дубль вряд ли бы стал подпевать и трясти головой в ритм бита звучащего из зачарованной колонки хип-хопа.

— Работаем, значит, — сказал Слава, открывая дверь. — Нарушаем трудовое законодательство.

Евстигнеев вскинул голову, испуганно посмотрел на Славу, сложил губы трубочкой и мелкими шагами попятился назад.

Это было очень похоже, и Слава даже засомневался — может, и вправду дубль?

Он скрестил руки на груди и поинтересовался:

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я не отличу тебя от дубля? 

Это, конечно, был блеф, потому что дублей Евстигнеев делал мастерски, включая самопрограммирующихся и обучающихся. Именно он сотворил Славиного дубля, который вместо не нашедшего в себе сил расстаться с Алданом и институтом Славы отправился в поход с ребятами. Дубль пел вместе со всеми Летова и Цоя под гитару, матерился, когда его кусали комары, отрастил ужасную бородку, разговаривал с деревьями,требуя отныне и впредь называть его МЦ Друид, и растворился в воздухе, переступив по возвращении порог Славиной коммуналки, к удивлению его соседей, списавших, впрочем, все на белочку. В общем, Слава вполне мог не отличить Ваниного дубля от Вани. Но, если это все-таки дубль, о Славиной промашке Ваня не узнает.

— Да ты жопу от пальца не отличишь, — возмутился Евстигнеев, выходя из образа.

Слава ухмыльнулся.

Ванька спохватился и дернул головой, умело имитируя сбой в магическом программировании.

— Жопу от пальца не отличишь, — механическим голосом повторил он. — Жопу от пальца не отличишь. Жопу от пальца…

Слава оглянулся по сторонам, взял с одной из полок угрожающего вида кинжал (Ваня обычно резал им пиццу) и пошел навстречу, недвусмысленно вертя его в руке. Боли дубли не чувствовали, чего нельзя было сказать о некоторых хамоватых магистрах. 

Евстигнеев сделал еще пару шагов назад, чтобы их со Славой разделял стол, и нормальным голосом поинтересовался:

— Ты совсем уже, что ли?

— У меня инструкции, — пояснил Слава, бросая кинжал на стол. — Обесточить помещения и выгнать всех к чертовой матери. Даю тебе полчаса, закругляйся тут и…

— Не понимаю, что я делаю не так, — хмуро сказал Евстигнеев, глядя на рыбу. Славины инструкции ему явно были до одного места. — Дохнет и дохнет. 

Слава тоже посмотрел на рыбу. 

— А что с ней?

— А я откуда знаю?

Слава подошел к дивану и поднял рыбу за хвост.

— А чего ты хотел? Обыкновенная дохлая рыба.

— Глаза протри, — посоветовал Евстигнеев. — Вода-то живая.

— А, — сказал Слава. Живая вода в его мысленном каталоге находилась где-то рядом с каббалой. В том смысле, что, как она работает, было совершенно непонятно. 

— А мощность максимальная? — спросил он.

— Если ты меня за дурака держишь, то можешь проверить сам, — желчно сказал Ванька.

Дураком Слава его не считал, но продемонстрировать обратное было делом принципа, так что он присел на корточки и по примеру Евстигнеева полез в недра дивана. Нащупав что-то, похожее на селекторный переключатель, он попробовал его повернуть; по часовой стрелке ручка не двигалась, против часовой сдвигалась на пять делений. Услышав пять щелчков, а потом — после паузы — еще пять (дойдя до того, что, очевидно, было нулем, Слава повернул ручку обратно), Евстигнеев красноречиво поднял брови, склонив голову набок. Слава нажал сильнее, слегка вдавливая переключатель вниз. Не то чтобы он на что-то надеялся, но перед тем, как признавать свое поражение, следовало перепробовать все варианты. 

Из дивана раздался странный механический звук, и ручка неожиданно поддалась. Не ожидавший этого Слава по инерции провернул ее на три деления вперед разом, в удивлении отдернул руку и задел ванну с водой. 

Ванна перевернулась, приземляясь на пол вверх тормашками и погребая под собой несчастную рыбу; вся вода, не оказавшаяся на Славиных штанах или обивке дивана, разлилась по полу.

— С-с-сисадмин, — с чувством сказал Евстигнеев, щелчком пальцев уничтожая лужу на полу. 

И командным голосом добавил:

— Штаны снимай.

— Это еще зачем? 

— Как — зачем? В жопу тебя ебать будем. Ты что думал, кандидатский минимум через годик сдашь и все, принят в магистры? У нас все-таки уважаемый магический институт. Многовековые традиции. Жак де Моле терпел и нам велел. Давай-давай, чего встал?

— Я не такой, — Слава поднялся с пола и скрестил руки на груди. — На свидание меня своди сначала. Цветочки подари. А там уже посмотрим, кто штаны снимать будет.

— Славик, — с мягкой угрозой сказал Евстигнеев, — если ты сейчас же не снимешь штаны, они слезут с тебя сами. Или еще что-нибудь сделают. Я, честно говоря, не знаю, как поведут себя штаны, впитавшие такое количество живой воды. Очень интересно выяснить, но, вероятно, ты предпочтешь, чтобы они в этот момент были не на тебе.

Слава выругался и стал стягивать штаны.

— Наколдуешь мне другие? — хмуро спросил он, оставшись в трусах и свитере.

— Не зна-а-а-аю, — протянул Евстигнеев. — Хотелось бы посмотреть, как ты в таком виде совершаешь обход.

— Тебя тут вообще быть не должно, — напомнил Слава.

Штаны, брошенные им на пол, пару раз дернулись и поползли к окну.

— Если бы меня тут не было, кто бы наколдовал тебе новые штаны?

— Если бы тебя тут не было, мне бы не понадобились новые штаны.

— Конечно, — скорбно поджал губы Евстигнеев. — Если бы не я, ты бы до конца жизни проходил в одних штанах, и в гроб тебя бы в них же положили.

— Ну а что, нормальные же штаны, — Слава посмотрел на то, как они сладострастно обвивают батарею, — были. Это у них пройдет?

— Водичка была качественная, — задумчиво сказал Евстигнеев.

— Я понял, — вздохнул Слава, мысленно прощаясь со штанами, прослужившими ему верой и правдой не один год. Евстигнеев, поглядывая на штаны, делал записи в толстой тетради.

— Вано, будь человеком, — взмолился Слава. — Холодно же.

Евстигнеев что-то пробормотал и сделал пасс рукой. В лаборатории запахло озоном, а на диване возникла пара новых штанов.

Слава поднял их и несколько секунд рассматривал, держа перед собой на вытянутых руках.

— Ну спасибо, — сказал он, когда к нему вернулся дар речи.

— Зато не замерзнешь, — ухмыльнулся Евстигнеев.

— Вообще мне нравится, — назло ему сообщил Слава, натягивая штаны и хлопая себя резинкой обновки по пузу. — Всратые такие. Всегда теперь в них буду ходить. 

— Большой шаг вперед по сравнению с тем, как ты обычно одеваешься, — одобрительно сказал Ванька.

Как можно было назвать большим шагом вперед штаны, у которых одна штанина была с леопардовым принтом, а другая — с коровьим, Слава не представлял. Но, по крайней мере, они действительно были теплыми. 

— Мргл-мргл, — раздалось из-под лежавшей на полу ванны.

Слава и Ваня переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, с разных сторон приблизились к ней и сели на корточки. 

— Что это был за звук? — тихо спросил Слава.

— Я знаю, что это за звук, — тихо сказал Ваня. — Но почему он раздается из-под таза с дохлой рыбой, ума не приложу.

— Есть только один способ проверить.

Ваня угукнул. Изумление на его лице уже сменилось привычным деловым любопытством. Он встал, достал из кармана умклайдет, сделал шаг обратно к столу и кивнул.

Слава поднял ванночку, одновременно отступая назад. 

За прошедшую пару минут рыба успела не только ожить, но и в ускоренном темпе пройти несколько стадий эволюции, потому что кроме голосовых связок и легких у нее появились руки, ноги и странный гребень на спине. Размеры особо не изменились, так что Евстигнееву рыбочеловек не доходил даже до колена. Это, впрочем, не помешало ему подбежать к оказавшимся прямо по курсу Ваниным ногам и начать агрессивно стучать по ним маленькими кулачками, издавая все те же гортанно-мурчащие звуки. 

Евстигнеев пару секунд неверяще на это смотрел, а потом опустил умклайдет и расхохотался.

Слава тоже улыбнулся, потому что картина была откровенно дурацкая.

— Что это? — спросил он, ставя ванночку на пол и отодвигая ее ногой к стене.

— Это мурлок, — отсмеявшись, ответил Евстигнеев. — Скажи спасибо, что воин, а не шаман. А то получили бы мы с тобой по разряду.

— Спасибо, — вежливо сказал Слава. — Знакомое что-то. Это из игры?

— Из вовки, — кивнул Евстигнеев. — Хоть убей, не знаю, почему. 

Он трансформировал ванночку в просторный аквариум, подхватил мурлока за шиворот, без особых церемоний опустил его внутрь и накрыл запирающим полем. 

— С этим потом разберемся, — решил он. — Нет у нас времени штаны просиживать над гейм стадис. 

— Штаны, — в ужасе сказал Слава.

— Ты же вроде решил, что они тебе нравятся?

— Нет, — Слава отвел со лба отросшую челку и заходил по комнате. — То есть, да. Зачетнейшие штаны. По гроб жизни тебе спасибо, благодетель. 

Он остановился и посмотрел на батарею. Штаны притихли, обвив горячую трубу. От них поднимался еле заметный пар.

— Я заходил во время обхода к предсказателям, — начал объяснять Слава.

— И тебе предсказали, что ты, наконец, станешь нормально одеваться? Ну надо же. Раз в год и палка стреляет, — иронично сказал Евстигнеев. 

— Помнишь, они какого-то духа призвали? Который вселился в твоего дубля?

— Забудешь такое, — возмутился Евстигнеев. — Что за люди. Дубля без присмотра на пять минут не оставишь, тут же уведут! 

— Этот… Эта сущность утверждает, что она — демон Лапласа.

— С другой стороны, дубль все равно вышел слегка контуженный… Лапласа, говоришь? Смешно.

— Я спросил, что я буду делать через три часа, и он сказал, что я буду снимать штаны.

Про экзистенциальный кризис Слава решил умолчать.

— Три часа назад?

Слава посмотрел на часы.

— Три часа назад, — подтвердил он.

Евстигнеев повернулся к двери, потом к дивану, потом снова к двери. 

— Пошли, — решил он. — Поболтаем с твоим демоном.

— Он не мой. Он Лапласа.

— Вот и посмотрим.

Терять время, которое можно было бы провести с диваном, на ходьбу по коридорам Ванька явно не собирался; выйдя из лаборатории, он протянул Славе руку, тот ухватился за его запястье, и они полетели через перекрытия вниз. На третьем этаже Слава оглянулся по сторонам, уверенно направился к нужной двери и распахнул ее.

Демона в помещении не было. Двое хмурых домовых сосредоточенно домывали пол, на котором еще виднелся один из зубцов пентаграммы.

Слава выругался.

— Какого черта? — поинтересовался Евстигнеев. — Что вы тут устроили?

— Так вы же сами велели, — сварливо сказал один из домовых, выпрямляясь и упирая руки в бока.

— Я?

— Ну, дубель ваш.

Теперь выругался Евстигнеев.

— Извините, — вежливо сказал уже взявший себя в руки Слава. — И спасибо. Мы, пожалуй, пойдем.

***

— Демон Лапласа, — задумчиво повторил Евстигнеев, когда они вернулись в лабораторию. — Но это же парадокс. Это невозможно. 

— Это возможно во вселенной, подчиняющейся законам детерминизма, — сказал Слава.

— То есть не в нашей, — отрезал Евстигнеев. — Так, вот что. Голова у меня одна, и между загадкой несуществующего демона и существующего дивана я выбираю диван.

Слава возмущенно открыл рот, посмотрел на Евстигнеева, вздохнул и закрыл.

— Если этот якобы демон не предсказал тебе жуткую смерть в мучениях до исхода новогодней ночи, — пошел на уступку Ванька.

— Не предсказал, — сухо сказал Слава.

— Ну и отлично, — обрадовался Евстигнеев. — Значит, поможешь мне с диваном.

— Помогу тебе обесточить лабораторию и выйти из института, ты имеешь в виду?

— Диван излучает М-поле, которое должно трансформировать реальность в сказочную, — проигнорировав его, сказал Евстигнеев. — Но трансформирует ее не пойми во что.

Они посмотрели на аквариум. Маленький мурлок бродил от стенки к стенки по одному и тому же маршруту, время от времени замирая на месте.

— С гарпиями в виварии что-то странное, — вспомнил Слава. — Они себя ведут… Ну, как гарпии из третьих героев.

— Лирой Дженкинс еще, — кивнул Ванька. — Но он на нашем этаже материализовался, а вот до вивария отсюда далековато. Или нормально?

— А таблицы напряженности М-поля ты меня зачем просил посчитать? Чтобы я не скучал?

— Чтобы ты интеллектуально развивался, — огрызнулся Евстигнеев, извлекая из залежей бумаг на столе пухлую папку. — Ну давай посмотрим.

Они посмотрели.

— Теоретически может добивать и до вивария, — сказал, наконец, Евстигнеев. — Но не должно. Когда я с ним работаю, точно не должно. Ты и сам видел, рыба то и дело дохнет.

— Но переключатель провернулся дальше пятой мощности.

— В первый раз, — заметил Ванька.

Слава склонил голову набок и в задумчивости побарабанил пальцами по губам, глядя на транслятор.

— Если ты постоянно воровал диван...

— Заимствовал.

— Если ты постоянно заимствовал диван из Изнакурнож, возможно, и сейчас кто-то заимствует…

— Ворует!

— Ворует его у тебя?

— Редькин, — прищурился Евстигнеев. — Со своим Белым Тезисом. 

— Да что такое это ваш Белый Тезис?

— Фикция, — Ванька нашел среди бумаг на столе пачку сигарет и закурил, раздраженно выпуская дым вниз. 

— Бен Бецалель упоминал его в дневниках, — пояснил он. — Якобы он выделил этот самый Тезис как побочный продукт какой-то алхимической реакции, не понял, на кой черт он нужен, вмонтировал в один из своих приборов, потому что не пропадать же добру, и забыл, в какой. А потом, сидя в темнице незадолго до смерти, понял, какая от него могла бы быть польза: счастье для всех людей в мире. 

— Звучит, как сказка, — с сомнением сказал Слава. — Для научных сотрудников младшего возраста.

— Вот! Даже тебе это очевидно. А Редькину не очевидно. 

— И что он хочет? Разобрать диван?

— Я ему разберу! — возмутился Евстигнеев. 

— Что интересно, — нормальным голосом добавил он, сминая бычок в пепельнице, — так это мощности дальше пятой. Давай-ка посмотрим, как с этим можно работать.

Слава взглянул на висевшие на стене часы, показывавшие половину восьмого. Ваня предсказуемо проигнорировал намек: он запустил руку в диван, провернул ручку переключателя на два деления назад, останавливаясь на шестой мощности, рассеянно оглянулся по сторонам, трансформировал коробку из-под пиццы в детскую ванночку вроде той, которая стояла на диване раньше, налил в нее воды из огромной пузатой бутыли и задумчиво замер, хлопая себя по карманам.

— Где бы рыбу взять, — бормотал он, обшаривая взглядом лабораторию. Рыбы в ней предсказуемо не обнаруживалось. — Рыбку бы…

— Ваня, — сказал Слава, в отличие от него, все это время смотревший на диван.

— Что — Ваня? Если у тебя нет рыбы, то не отвлекай меня.

Слава молча кивнул в сторону дивана.

Евстигнеев посмотрел туда и заметил, что детская ванночка превратилась в приличных размеров старинную керамическую ванну. Воды тоже стало больше: она плескалась почти вровень с краями. Диван под ней каким-то чудом не проседал.

— Ага, — озадаченно сказал Евстигнеев. 

Он снова достал умклайдет, направил на диван, нахмурился, подошел поближе, коснулся воды рукой и замер. Вынул руку из воды, засунул ее обратно и, наконец, сообщил:

— Бред какой-то.

Слава подошел и тоже потрогал воду. Он был готов к любого рода странным ощущениям или полному отсутствию таковых, но вода была на ощупь как совершенно обыкновенная вода.

Зато в голове у него раздались голоса.

Он поднял брови и посмотрел на Ваньку.

— Ты тоже это слышишь?

— В смысле? — в показном недоумении свел брови тот, но сил издеваться у него явно не было, так что он практически без паузы признался:

— Слышу.

— Перетирают за коммунизм? — уточнил Слава, чей английский оставлял желать лучшего, в то время как голоса говорили именно на нем.

— Один за коммунизм, — согласился Евстигнеев, болтая рукой в воде. — С ужасным русским акцентом. Другой прославляет Америку и капитализм. Обсуждают Карибский кризис. Очень актуально. Hey guys, would you mind if I asked you some questions? — спросил он. 

Голоса продолжали спор, игнорируя его.

— Hello? — попробовал еще раз Ваня. Результат остался тем же.

— Fuck that, — резюмировал он, доставая руку из воды.

— Language, young man, — сварливо сказал голос с русским акцентом в Славиной голове, и дискуссия возобновилась.

— Вано, они нас слышат, — сказал Слава. — Hello? — повторил он вслед за Евстигнеевым. 

Реакции не последовало: собеседники перешли от Карибского кризиса к экономическому устройству государства, и ничего кроме этого их явно не волновало. 

— Но разговаривать не хотят, — резюмировал Слава, тоже доставая руку из воды. Голоса в голове начинали утомлять.

Ваня сделал пару пассов, перемещая ванну на пол, в угол лаборатории, несколько раз щелкнул переключателем, уселся на диван и схватился за голову.

— Бред какой-то, — снова сказал он. — Ничего не понимаю.

— Ну, вода живая в каком-то смысле, — вздохнул Слава, усаживаясь рядом.

— Вода, обладающая сознанием — это не совсем то, к чему я стремился, — огрызнулся Евстигнеев.

— Если жизнь дает тебе лимоны…

— То комиссия по этике не позволит сделать из них лимонад, потому что лимоны обладают разумом.

— Насчет разума — это еще спорный вопрос.

— Вообще говоря, да, — медленно сказал Евстигнеев. 

Он выпрямился и закурил, глядя в потолок.

— Славка, ты как-то жаловался, что Киврин вселил в Алдан бессмертную душу.

— Вселил, — кивнул Слава. — Я теперь перед тем, как обесточить помещение, отвечаю не только на вопрос «точно ли вы хотите выключить вычислительное устройство?», но и на вопрос «Слава, может, еще пять минут?», а также на вопрос «Ну пожалуйста, давай вот эту задачку посчитаем?». И чувствую себя при этом так, как будто конфету у ребенка отбираю.

— А откуда он эту душу взял? 

Слава открыл рот, подумал и закрыл.

— Материализовать ее нельзя? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Посмотрел бы я, как ты материализуешь нематериальную сущность, — хмыкнул Ваня.

— Да мне пока и материальный бутерброд не особо удается, — признался Слава.

Ваня не поверил, и Слава, вздохнув, последовательно сотворил бутерброд из пластмассового куска хлеба и таких же пластмассовых кружков докторской колбасы; букет васильков (васильки были нарисованы на тарелке, в которой в детстве ставила бутерброды на стол мама); докторскую диссертацию в мягком переплете. Диссертация была озаглавлена «Влияние электромагнитного поля на развитие стартовых культур в технологии производства сырокопченых колбас».

Ваня сказал, что так дело не пойдет, и еще сказал, что дело мастера боится, после чего Слава на протяжении получаса пытался сотворить съедобный бутерброд под аккомпанемент ехидных комментариев развалившегося на диване Евстигнеева. В конце концов он устал, вспотел и почти полностью убедился в том, что соседом движет не столько педагогический порыв, сколько исследовательский интерес и сомнительное чувство юмора. Нормального бутерброда у него за все это время так и не получилось, зато Ваня отвлекся от мыслей о непонятных проблемах с транслятором и повеселел, да и сам Слава был рад разнообразия ради сосредоточиться на чем-то, что у него, может, и не получается, но к чему хотя бы понятно, как подступиться.

— Еще разок, — подбадривающе сказал Ваня. — Сконцентрируйся. Подумай о колбасе, какая она сочная и ароматная. Подумай о буханке хлеба. Такая мягонькая, и теплая, и приятно пахнет... как котик.

Слава сконцентрировался, и прямо перед ним, конечно, материализовался кот. Кот получился совсем настоящий, серый в черных подпалинах, и с любопытством вертел головой по сторонам. Но бутербродом определенно не был, и, кроме того, овеществился ровно наполовину. 

— Что-то я не очень голодный, — сказал Слава, опуская руки.

Кот прыгнул со стола ему на колени и начал вытаптывать себе местечко, совершенно не смущаясь того, что задних лап — вместе с хвостом и половиной туловища — у него не было. 

Слава подцепил пальцем ошейник с металлической бляшкой, на которой виднелась гравировка «SCP-529», вздохнул и почесал кота между ушей.

— Дематериализовать-то ты все это можешь? — поинтересовался Ваня, окидывая взглядом результаты Славиных стараний.

— Ломать не строить, — согласился Слава, сводя брови. Чудовищные бутерброды исчезли, равно как васильки, диссертация, рыжеватый коровий хвост, намазанный маслом докторский халат, серебряное блюдо на тонких паучьих ножках и все остальное, что он успел случайно материализовать.

— На кота рука не поднимается, — извиняющимся голосом добавил Слава.

— Кот мировой, — согласился Евстигнеев. — Но в общагу с котами нельзя.

— Так это полукот. С полукотами полуможно.

Евстигнеев встал с дивана, подхватил кота на руки, внимательно осмотрел, зачем-то потрогал за нос и развернул к себе отсутствующей половиной. Пополам кот делился очень ровно, но внутренностей видно не было: сзади темнела непроглядная черная пустота.

Евстигнеев ткнул туда пальцем. Кот зашипел.

— Пружинит чутка, — доложил Ваня, успокаивая кота спокойными поглаживаниями. — Ну давай оставим, — согласился он. Если она сама не развоплотится через пару часов.

— Она?

— Через линзу Бехдель глянь, — посоветовал Евстигнеев. 

Слава совершил соответствующий пасс и, посмотрев на кота, ощутил полную уверенность в том, что это не кот, а кошка. 

— Кроме того, — добавил Евстигнеев, — у нее на ошейнике написано «Джози». 

— Погоди, — Слава потянулся к ошейнику, — я вроде видел буквы и цифры.

— Буквы действительно есть, — ласково сказал Ваня, — и при некотором умственном усилии они складываются в слово. А вот цифр нет. Может, тебе поспать?

Слава внимательно рассмотрел ошейник. На нем действительно было написано Josie, и больше ничего.

— Я уверен, что видел какую-то аббревиатуру, — упрямо сказал он. Начиналось с SC… Или с CS?

— CSI: место преступления — Соловец, — издевательски сказал Евстигнеев. — Реально, Слав, ты спал-то когда?

— Ну я прилягу тогда у тебя на часок, — согласился Слава, забирая у Вани кота и вытягиваясь на диване в полный рост.

— Я вообще-то с диваном работаю, — напомнил Евстигнеев.

— Не положено, — сказал Слава, подавив зевок, и уснул так быстро, как будто его выключили. 

***

Слава проснулся от громких голосов, смеха и звука хлопающих дверей. Часы показывали половину двенадцатого. В бок неприятно упирался Ванькин умклайдет. На задворках не до конца проснувшегося сознания вертелась какая-то очень важная мысль, которую надо было поймать за хвост, пока она не…

Слава вспомнил про дежурство и вскочил с дивана. Евстигнеева в лаборатории не было. Он потер оставленный умклайдетом синяк и вышел в коридор. 

Ощущение пустоты и покоя безлюдного ночного издания исчезло бесследно. Всюду горел яркий свет, двери лабораторий были распахнуты, и из них доносился привычный рабочий шум: шелест бумаги, треск разрядов, голоса, диктующие цифры и произносящие заклинания. Кто-то бегом поднимался по лестнице, кто-то кричал: «Напряжение упало! Сбегай в аккумуляторную!», кто-то стучал ботинками, стряхивая с них мокрый снег. Жиан Жиакомо, заведующий отделом Универсальных Превращений, прошел сквозь дверь прямо в свой кабинет, вежливо кивнув Славе.

Слава машинально кивнул в ответ, потом тихо выругался и побежал на лестницу. Спуститься вниз оказалось той еще задачей, потому что сотрудников в институте, кажется, было даже больше, чем в будний день. Что-то врезалось ему в бок, он ухватился за перила, оглянулся и выругался уже громко. Это были Андрей Замай-Замай и Эрнест Амперян: они тащили вверх координатно-измерительную машину весом в полтонны.

— О, Слава, — приветливо сказал Эрнест. — Здравствуй, Слава.

— Славка, посторонись! — крикнул Андрей. — Заноси, левее!

— Ты почему в институте? — схватил его за плечо Слава. — Как ты сюда попал?

— Как все, через дверь, — не глядя на него, ответил тот. — Пусти, мешаешь. Эрни, еще левее, тут не проходит!

Слава отпустил его и бросился в вестибюль. 

Голова Аббалбиска вместо того, чтобы заговаривать вход, болтала, глядя в поставленный кем-то перед ней айпад. Заглянув в экран, Слава понял, что она ведет трансляцию на ютубе. Посмотрев на неоновые наклейки на чехле, он понял, кто оставил здесь свой планшет.

— Ну, Евстигнеев, — пробормотал он, оборачиваясь по сторонам. Ваньки тут не было, зато были, кажется, все остальные: краснощекие, покрытые снегом сотрудники продолжали проходить внутрь, смеясь и обсуждая работу или без особого сожаления покинутые вечеринки.

— Ну и метель!

— А если пучок электронов? Масса большая? Ну тогда фотонов…

— А ты тоже свалил?

— Да ну, скукотища… Накидались все. Дай, думаю, пойду лучше поработаю. Оставил им дубля и ушел…

— Ты знаешь, танцую я с ней и чувствую, что обрастаю шерстью. Хватил водки — не помогает…

Шерсть на ушах, как узнал Слава в первые же дни на новой работе, вырастала у нерадивых магов. Труд сделал из обезьяны человека, а институт давал человеку безграничные возможности для того, чтобы стать магом; главным признаком мага была не столько способность проходить сквозь стены и управлять умклайдетом, сколько особый склад характера, или, точнее, особый характер отношений с миром. Славины новые коллеги и друзья знали очень много — так много, что количество перешло в качество. Они работали в институте, который занимался прежде всего проблемами человеческого счастья и смысла человеческой жизни, хотя и сами не могли сказать точно, что такое счастье и в чем именно заключается смысл жизни. И они приняли рабочую гипотезу, что счастье в непрерывном познании неизвестного и смысл жизни в том же. Каждый человек, как объяснил Эрнест Славе, сотворившему свой первый, пусть и неудачный, бутерброд и требовательно спросившему, почему ему в свое время не пришло письмо из Хогвартса, был магом в душе — но становился магом только тогда, когда начинал меньше думать о себе и больше о других; когда работать ему становилось интереснее, чем развлекаться в старинном смысле слова. 

Никто из сотрудников, конечно, не проводил на работе дни и ночи: здесь умели и отдыхать, и веселиться, ценили искусство и устраивали отличные вечеринки, — просто приоритеты были расставлены по-другому. Работа не была бессмысленной каторгой с девяти до пяти, работа была смыслом и источником смысла, и с нетерпением здесь ждали не вечера пятницы, а утра понедельника. Не все, разумеется: кроме магистров, гениев и просто талантливых сотрудников были и другие. Дело в том, что стоило магу хотя бы на час предаться эгоистическим и инстинктивным действиям (а иногда даже мыслям), как он замечал, что пушок на его ушах становится гуще. Это было предупреждение. Человек по своей природе не может постоянно бороться с себялюбием, эгоистичностью и ленью, на то он и человек — переходная ступень от неандертальца к магу. Но он может поступать вопреки этим мыслям, и тогда у него сохраняются шансы не скатиться назад, не потерять осмысленность во взгляде и не отрастить на ушах по-обезьяньи жесткую шерсть.

Зная себя, Слава был уверен, что обзаведется шерстью на ушах в первую же неделю, и бунтарски планировал покрасить ее сперва в зеленый, потом в розовый, а дальше как пойдет; но оказалось, что Эрнест не приукрашивал, говоря о возможностях, которые предоставлял институт. Работа здесь имела смысл, и работать хотелось, так что растительности на Славиных ушах так и не прибавилось.

— Зачетные штаны, — похлопала его по плечу разрумянившаяся с мороза Юля из отдела Оборонной Магии. 

— Это Евстигнеева, — мстительно сказал Слава. — Он мне дал поносить.

— Боюсь спросить, что случилось с твоими, — ухмыльнулась она, стряхивая снег с куртки.

— С моими случились тридцать литров живой воды… Скажи-ка, — вспомнил он, — вы случайно не устанавливали в виварии никаких новых камер?

— Три пыточных и две допросных, — Юля полюбовалась выражением его лица и фыркнула.

— Нет у нас никаких помещений в виварии, — сказала она. — У меня была пара мыслей о том, как можно поработать с вурдалаками, но комиссия по этике рубит все такие идеи на корню. А ты дежуришь сегодня, что ли?

Слава огляделся по сторонам. Повсюду горел свет и пахло бенгальскими огнями; голова Аббалбиска самозабвенно болтала, уставившись в экран, дубль Андрея тащил вверх по лестнице гигантскую инкунабулу с металлическими застежками, лаборант из отдела Смысла Жизни конвоировал к Хунте на допрос толпу ругающихся привидений в плащах крестоносцев. Откуда-то сверху доносилось хоровое пение на греческом, время от времени прерываемое свистом взлетающих к потолку шутих. Пожарная безопасность нарушалась злостно и повсеместно, про трудовой кодекс нечего было и говорить.

Он развел руками.

— Ну вроде того.

— Ты не переживай, — сказала Юля, помахав рукой кому-то из только что вошедших коллег. — Каждый год такое. Поэтому и дежурить обычно ставят новеньких, с них и спрос, сам понимаешь… Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие. Поработай, что ли, — она улыбнулась и быстрым шагом пошла к лестнице, где ее ждал Денис с несколькими папками с грифом «совершенно секретно» в руках.

— Алексей, у тебя лазер свободный есть? Ну давай хоть газовый…

— Галка, как же это ты мужа оставила?

— Я еще час назад вышел, если хочешь знать. В сугроб, понимаешь, провалился, чуть не занесло меня…

Ладно, решил Слава. В конце концов, все работают. Чем он хуже? И двинулся в сторону электронного зала, здороваясь со знакомыми и уворачиваясь от магических фейерверков.

До полуночи оставалось совсем немного, и он был почти уверен, что встретит Новый год в обществе Алдана, — но по дороге задержался в стендовом зале, где собралась небольшая толпа.

Протиснувшись в первый ряд, Слава увидел, что в углу поверх паркета нарисовано веве — вудуистский магический символ. Рядом сидел бакалавр черной магии Миша Чудаков и задумчиво крутил на полу старинного вида запечатанную бутылку. Лаборанты из отдела Недоступных Проблем устанавливали щиты Джян бен Джяна, отгораживая угол зала от остального помещения. 

— Ты вернулся в институт за полчаса до новогодней ночи, чтобы поиграть в бутылочку? — поинтересовался Слава.

— В некотором смысле, — улыбнулся Миша, поднимаясь с пола. — Парадокс сатанинской бутылки, слышал про такой?

— Это когда пьешь, пьешь, и такой «о сатана, когда же это закончится?»

— Ну, это разве парадокс, — рассудительно возразил Миша. — Нет, в ней заточен лоа, злой дух, — он продемонстрировал Славе бутылку.

Духа внутри не было видно, но под затемненным стеклом что-то клубилось и изредка искрило. 

— Я ее купил на черном рынке за копейку, так что теперь дух должен выполнять мои желания. С условием, что после смерти я буду гореть в аду, — деловито пояснил Миша, — если, конечно, не успею при жизни продать ее дешевле, чем купил.

— Куда дешевле-то, — с некоторым беспокойством сказал Слава.

— В этом и парадокс, — Миша поставил бутылку в центр веве. — Левее чуть-чуть, Володя, — посоветовал он одному из лаборантов и снова повернулся к Славе:

— Можно, конечно, поиграть на курсах валют, но тогда следующему покупателю не позавидуешь. Тем более энергии у такого духа немеряно, и было бы неплохо пустить ее на какое-нибудь полезное дело.

— Я думал, ты ее хочешь уничтожить, — Слава кивнул на щиты Джян бен Джяна, сделанные из семи драконьих шкур и рассчитанные на прямое попадание молнии. 

— Может, и придется, — с сожалением сказал Миша. — Но нельзя делать выводы, не изучив все подробно. Сперва попробуем его усмирить. Ну что, готово все?

Он вышел наружу, аккуратно сомкнув за собой щиты, покачался с пятки на носок и повел плечами, разминая их.

— Сверху магнитное поле? — уточнил Слава, присматриваясь.

— Все по технике безопасности, — подтвердил Миша и начал лениво пританцовывать, двигаясь вдоль щитов и что-то напевая себе под нос. Свет в помещении мигнул, пахнуло тростниковым ромом, крепким табаком и морским бризом; Слава, как и все остальные, сделал пару шагов назад. Кто-то за спиной со смешком шепнул, что магия вуду — это праздник, который всегда с тобой; кто-то скороговоркой пробормотал заклинание, отгородившее Мишу от толпы, где несколько особо внушаемых сотрудников уже начали пританцовывать в такт, нейтрализующим полем.

Бутылка треснула, дым вырвался наружу, обретая смутно человеческие очертания, и заметался в огороженном щитами углу. Практически сразу в него прилетел высоковольтный разряд, а следом еще один, и еще; дух выл и ругался на нескольких языках, изрыгал огонь и бился об щиты, но в конце концов сдался, сгустился окончательно, сел на пол и, вздрагивая от разрядов, жалобно завыл:

— Ну хватит, отстаньте, я больше не буду… Ой-ой-ой… Ну я уже совсем тихий…

У пульта разрядника стояли спокойные немигающие молодые люди, сплошь дубли. Оригиналы посматривали на часы и откупоривали бутылки. Слава глянул на Мишу, продолжавшего петь и танцевать — непонятно, все еще из профессиональных соображений или уже исключительно для собственного удовольствия, — и двинулся к ним.

— А, Славка, — обрадовались ему.

— Славян, ты, говорят, дежурный сегодня… Я к тебе потом загляну в зал.

— Эй, кто-нибудь, сотворите ему стакан, у меня руки заняты!

Пробки грянули в щиты Джян бен Джяна, шампанское полилось в стаканы и частично на пол. Разряды смолкли, дух перестал выть и заинтересованно повел носом. В ту же секунду из ниоткуда раздался звук кремлевских курантов, отбивающих полночь; в перерывах между ударами часов с верхних этажей слышалось монашеское пение на греческом.

— Ребята! Да здравствует понедельник!

Стаканы сдвинулись.

Подошел благоухающий ромом Миша, приобнял Славу — стоять вертикально ему, кажется, было сложновато, — и жестом отказался от протянутого стакана с шампанским. 

— Хороший дух попался, — сказал он, растягивая слова и прикрывая рукой глаза от яркого света. — Нервный только немножко. 

— Дареному коню…

— Ничего, полетит как миленький. Сорок витков продержится, а там пусть катится со своими нервами.

— Одной бутылкой на черном рынке меньше, тоже результат.

— Миша, точно не будешь?

— Да посмотри на него, куда еще-то?

Дубли откатили один из щитов, окружили материализовавшегося духа и потащили его к вибростенду. Дух трусливо причитал и неуверенно сулил всем подряд сокровища царей земных.

Миша отцепился от Славы и слегка расшатанной походкой отправился следом.

— Может, тебе лучше прилечь? — Слава догнал его и придержал за локоть, помогая скорректировать траекторию движения.

— Магия вуду — это искусство, — объяснил Миша. — Такое же, как и поэзия. И для него нужны сильные души.

— На выпивке, опять же, помогает сэкономить, — согласился Володя Аминов, подхватывая Мишу под второй локоть.

— Как Новый год встретишь, так и проведешь, — напомнил Слава бакалавру черной магии, которого они с Володей довели, наконец, до вибростенда. За время, понадобившееся им, чтобы осилить этот путь, дубли уже закончили пристегивать лоа ремнями и прикреплять к нему микродатчики.

— Как будто в первый раз, — отмахнулся Миша, к которому понемногу возвращалась координация движений. 

Духа стали трясти на вибростенде. Он хихикал и взвизгивал: «Ой, щекотно!.. Ой, не могу!..» 

— Уговаривать вас разойтись по домам, я так понимаю, бесполезно? — спросил Слава, глядя на отставивших стаканы и столпившихся у вибростенда ребят. 

— И оставить его тут куковать до утра? — Володя махнул рукой в сторону духа, приподнимая брови в комичном изумлении. — Не подозревал, Слава, что в тебе есть такая жестокость.

— Это не во мне, это в трудовом кодексе, — Слава тоже поставил пустой стакан на стол. — Ну, выгнать вас из института я попытался, ничего не вышло, что поделаешь. Пойду тоже поработаю.

— Вот и молодец, — хлопнул его по плечу Володя. — Понедельник начинается в субботу.

Новогодняя ночь была ночью с четверга на пятницу, но напоминать об этом показалось мелочным, так что Слава кивнул и отправился в электронный зал, на ходу прикидывая, с чего он начнет, если Алдан будет нормально работать.

Возражений против того, чтобы провести наступивший год так, как он его встретил, у него, в принципе, не было. 

***

Евстигнеев проснулся от того, что не мог дышать. И двигаться тоже не мог. Иначе бы он немедленно вскочил и выругался. Дышать на самом деле получалось, но с трудом, потому что на груди у него сидел незнакомый тощий пацан.

— Какого… — начал было Ваня, подумал, что при детях ругаться нельзя, и сдержанно закончил:

— ...черта?

Пацан склонил голову набок, разглядывая Ванино лицо. Его руки лежали у Вани на плечах и ощущались неожиданно тяжело.

Ваня уставился на него в ответ, потому что больше ничего особо сделать не мог. 

— Ты кто такой? — попробовал еще раз Ваня. — И почему ты на мне сидишь? 

— А почему бы и нет? — безмятежно ответил тот. — Тут довольно удобно. 

Голос у него был не мальчишеский, да и аккуратная бородка намекала на то, что пубертат ее хозяин уже миновал, — но впечатления взрослого человека он все равно не производил.

— Так не делают, — чувствуя себя идиотом, сказал Ваня. — Это невежливо.

— Неужели? — с легкой издевкой спросил пацан. — Ты вот на мне постоянно сидишь.

— Я на тебе… Погоди. Ты что, диван? 

— Сам ты диван, — ответил тот, выпрямляясь и складывая руки на груди. 

— То есть транслятор, — поправился Ваня. И сообразил:

— Ты мне сейчас это все транслируешь, да? Я на самом деле не просыпался?

— А ты ничего, не совсем придурок, — одобрительно отозвался его собеседник. 

Ваня немедленно взбесился и открыл было рот, чтобы сказать ему пару ласковых, но осекся, когда его с детской непосредственностью потянули за нос.

— Охренеть у тебя длинный нос, — восхищенно сказал пацан. — Должно смотреться по-дурацки, но выглядит очень грозно. Может, я тоже хочу длинный нос? Мне пойдет длинный нос?

— Давай ты слезешь с меня и мы нормально поговорим? — предложил Ваня.

— Да мы вроде и так нормально говорим, — слезать он явно не собирался.

— Ты не пушинка.

— Ты тоже, но я же терплю, — засмеялся тот. — Ну ладно, допустим, — он не вставал и не трансгрессировал, просто каким-то неуловимым образом оказался сидящим на подлокотнике дивана. — Доволен?

Ваня почувствовал, что снова может двигаться, сел на противоположный подлокотник, не выпуская пацана из поля зрения, и похлопал себя по карманам. 

— Сигареты твои под диваном.

Сигареты действительно были под диваном. Ваня закурил и почувствовал себя немного увереннее.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Понятия не имею.

— Не могу же я называть тебя «диван»!

— На твоем месте я бы не пробовал, — согласился тот.

— Будешь Fallen, — решил Ваня, задержавшись взглядом на надписи на его бейсболке.

— Фол-лэн, — задумчиво повторил тот. — Согласные мне нравятся. А вот гласные какое-то говно.

— Тогда Филин, — предложил Ваня, проглотив просившееся на язык «сам ты говно».

Пацан бросил на него такой взгляд, как будто умел читать мысли. Что, учитывая обстоятельства, было вполне вероятно.

— Если я Филин, то ты Килин. Я не шучу. Проснешься, а ты по паспорту Килин.

— Фаллен, — мстительно сказал Ваня. — Эдвард Фаллен. Брови у тебя как раз подходящие.

— Фаллен, — повторил тот. — А ничего. С буквами все равно что-то не так, но мне нравится. Эдварда можешь оставить себе, — великодушно разрешил он. 

— Ладно, Фаллен, — сказал Ваня. — И как ты оказался… в диване?

— Прилег, блядь, и задремал, — мрачно ответил тот. — Вопросы у тебя, дядь.

— Значит, не знаешь.

Ваня с силой надавил себе на глазное яблоко и снова посмотрел на Фаллена. Тот не спешил раздваиваться, зато немедленно передразнил его жест.

— Теперь, когда мы выяснили, что никто из нас не наведенная галлюцинация, можем и о делах поговорить, — предложил он.

— И какие у нас с тобой дела?

— Хотелось бы стать настоящим мальчиком, — тон у Фаллена был издевательский, но смотрел он серьезно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. «Мене, текел, упарсин» («взвешен, измерен, оценен») — [слова](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5,_%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B5,_%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B5%D0%BB,_%D1%83%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BD), написанные на стене дворца царя Балтасара невидимой рукой незадолго до его поражения и падения Вавилона  
> 2\. Никита Курскеев — Алфавит (что делать человеку с таким именем, как не заведовать отделом магической лингвистики?)  
> 3\. Никита Кондратенко и Федя Игнатьев — Джубили и Букер  
> 4\. «техника Apple...» — здесь и дальше все заявления про макбуки, особенно в сочетании с каббалой — оммаж Александру Скотту и его [Unsong](http://unsongbook.com/n)  
> 5\. «Поэт, ты не понят людьми...» — Андрей Белый, «Бальмонту»  
> 6\. «А правду говорят… что у вас таких целая коллекция?» — «собираю члены рэперов, как коллекционер», читала в одном из треков Эмелевская  
> 7\. В роли надзирателя вивария вурдалака Александра и бессменного, бессмертного и самого охуенного Кощея — Саша Ресторатор и Антон Забэ; отдел Оборонной Магии — это, конечно, «Слово СПб» во главе с генералом Деном Чейни. Юля Еремеева — Юля Киви  
> 8\. [Демон Лапласа](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BD_%D0%9B%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B0) — вымышленное разумное существо, которому известны скорость и местоположение каждой частицы во вселенной и, таким образом, все события прошлого и будущего  
> 9\. «Как можно было назвать большим шагом вперед штаны, у которых одна штанина была с леопардовым принтом, а другая — с коровьим, Слава не представлял». Как бы то ни было, у Вани Евстигнеева такие [есть](https://i.ibb.co/pKVHzvd/pants.jpg)!  
> 10\. Мурлоки выглядят [так](https://wow.zamimg.com/uploads/screenshots/small/49406.jpg), а звучат [так](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMPpnCvCZvw)  
> 11.«...приличных размеров старинную керамическую ванну» — [SCP-1974](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1974)  
> 12\. «Hey guys, would you mind if I asked you some questions...»: «Эй, ребята, можно задать вам пару вопросов? Ау? (...) Ну и хуй с вами». — «Следите за языком, молодой человек»  
> 13\. «кот (...) овеществился ровно наполовину» — [SCP-529](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-529)  
> 14\. В роли бакалавра черной магии Миши Чудакова Миша Джиглипуф (спасибо трекам «вуду-ганжа» и «мы крутим в углу»). Про парадокс сатанинской бутылки Стивенсона можно почитать в [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%81_%D1%81%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%B1%D1%83%D1%82%D1%8B%D0%BB%D0%BA%D0%B8_%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0)  
> 15\. «Магия вуду — это искусство...» — неточная цитата из «Шагреневой кожи» Бальзака: «Разгул — это, конечно, искусство, такое же, как поэзия, и для него нужны сильные души»


	4. Глава 4

— Вы сказали, что не знаете, чей вы дух. Вы пошутили или это правда?  
— Это правда, — ответил Дух. — И поверьте, весьма неприятная. Я чувствую себя крайне неловко. Но что поделаешь — забыл! У меня есть подозрение, что и остальные духи...  
— У нас тут нет других духов, — сказал Максвелл. — Контакты с духами, беседы, интервью — это сколько угодно, но ни один дух, кроме тебя, не захотел жить среди нас. Почему ты это сделал, Дух? Пришел к нам, я имею в виду.  
— Он прирожденный аферист, — заметил Оп. — Всегда высматривает, где чем можно поживиться.  
— Ну, положим! — возразил Максвелл. — Что, собственно, мы можем дать духу?  
— Вы даете мне, — сказал Дух, — ощущение реальности.  
_Саймак, «Заповедник гоблинов»_

Слава попытался поработать, но после полуночи мощность Алдана упала так сильно, что с б _о_ льшим успехом можно было бы сходить к каббалистам и взять чей-нибудь ноутбук.

— Спасибо, что хоть в тыкву не превратился, — сказал Слава, легонько побарабанив пальцами по матовой стенке одного из серверов. Алдан не ответил. 

Слава вышел из прохладной серверной в электронный зал, соорудил из двух кресел и пары стульев подобие кровати и провалился в сон без сновидений.

Разбудил его стук в дверь. Необычно было и то, что в дверь стучали — как правило, никто со входом в электронный зал так не церемонился, — и то, что на часах было четыре утра. Оба факта вполне однозначно указывали на личность посетителя.

— Здравствуйте, Кристобаль Хозевич, — сказал Слава, распахивая дверь и не без труда сдерживая зевок. — С Новым годом.

— С Новым годом, Слава, — вежливо кивнул Хунта. — Скучаете тут?

Слава не мог бы, положа руку на сердце, сказать, что этой ночью ему довелось поскучать, но задачки Хунты всегда были интересными. 

Иногда до зубного скрежета. 

Слава вспомнил, в каком состоянии он оставил Алдан, с сожалением посмотрел на дверь в серверную, потом перевел взгляд на старшего коллегу и слегка просветлел лицом.

— Никак не могу разобраться с одним процессом, — признался он. — Не хотите взглянуть? Если у вас, конечно, есть пара минут.

Пара минут у Хунты была; был у него и целый час, потребовавшийся им двоим, чтобы с помощью Славиного опыта работы с Алданом и навыков криптографии Кристобаля Хозевича выяснить, что вся недоступная Славе мощность компьютера расходовалась на загадочный процесс с названием heavycontainmentzone. 

— Вы, случайно, не знаете, что это?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — равнодушно пожал плечами Хунта. — Ваша машина, Слава, вам виднее. Теперь, когда с этим мы разобрались, займемся проблемой Бен Бецалеля?

— Федор Симеонович упоминал, что она не имеет решения, — вспомнил Слава, разглядывая исписанный уравнениями лист, который положил перед ним Хунта.

— Конечно, — кивнул Хунта. — Иначе зачем бы нам ей заниматься?

— Алдан сейчас не в лучшем состоянии, — вздохнул Слава. — Вот на этот процесс, — он кивнул в сторону экрана, — уходит почти вся мощность, и остановить его я не могу. К полудню, судя по последней паре дней, должно стать получше.

— Процесс с таким названием, возможно, не стоит останавливать, — согласился Хунта. — Хотя и любопытно. Я зайду к вам днем, в таком случае, — он подхватил свои бумаги, вежливо кивнул и вышел сквозь стену, игнорируя открытую дверь.

Слава закинул ноги на стол — сделать это давно хотелось, но в присутствии Хунты даже безмозглые дубли обзаводились хорошими манерами — и посмотрел в экран. 

Процесс наверняка связан с дверью в виварии, но ни откуда она появилась, ни что находилось за ней, ему по-прежнему было неизвестно. 

Он отправился в очередной обход. Время близилось к утру, и институт опустел, потому что даже магам нужно было спать; Слава погасил оставленный в помещениях свет, дематериализовал несколько забытых шутих и почти закончил обход, когда его поймал за плечо Евстигнеев и уволок в свою лабораторию.

На столе, скрестив ноги, сидел Эрнест.

— С новым годом, Слава, — приветливо сказал он.

— Вы решили больше никогда не спать? — поинтересовался Слава.

— Я поспал, — объяснил Евстигнеев. — И это-то и проблема. Или, наоборот, решение проблемы. 

— Какой?

— Надеюсь, что хоть какой-нибудь, — ухмыльнулся Евстигнеев. — Мне снился… мне снился этот парень. Который в диване. Тебе он снился?

— Какой еще парень? Я… что-то вроде снилось, — неуверенно сказал Слава. — Но я проснулся от шума, так что ничего не запомнил.

— Ложись, — скомандовал Евстигнеев.

— Думаешь, если я усну еще раз, мне приснится такой же сон? 

— Ложись, — нетерпеливо повторил тот. — Давай-давай. 

Слава лег на диван и смерил его недовольным взглядом.

— И глаза закрывай, — теплые Ванины ладони легли ему на виски, и Слава хотел было сказать, что массаж головы — нормальная тема, но как он связан с мимолетным забытым сном, ему совершенно непонятно, но ничего не сказал, потому что вдруг вспомнил.

Он вспомнил, что у него был друг, самый лучший друг на свете, они были знакомы миллион лет, и понимали один другого с полуслова, и подъебывали один другого на чем свет стоит, и стояли один за другого горой, и созванивались ночами, и заваривали один доширак на двоих, когда не было денег, а денег не было почти всегда; и писали дурацкие тексты, не заботясь о том, чтобы кому-то понравиться, а ради одного только чистого обжигающего удовольствия, когда слова сами ложатся на язык, и кто-то другой подхватывает строчку за тебя, говоря то, что ты и сам хотел сказать, говоря почти как ты, но все равно по-своему, и поэтому лучше. Он вспомнил, как они спорили обо всем на свете и вписывались во все на свете, как ходили друг к другу в гости и как жили вместе, как допоздна засиживались на кухне, на десятках разных кухонь, как рассказывали о понравившихся девчонках и ставили понравившуюся музыку; как они были молодыми беспечными придурками, уверенными в том, что вселенная разбегается, завидев их, а потом повзрослели, но что-то самое важное осталось неизменным, настоящим, неназываемым и бесценным, и как эта дружба была больше всего на свете и больше их самих, потому что целое всегда больше суммы своих частей; а потом он вспомнил, что ничего этого на самом деле не было, и ему захотелось завыть в голос.

Ничего этого не было, но он почувствовал себя так, как будто у него отобрали огромный кусок жизни, огромный кусок него самого, как будто его обокрали. Он открыл глаза, но не увидел ничего, кроме темноты, потому что на лице все еще лежали Ванины ладони.

— Ну? — с нетерпением сказал Ваня, убирая руки.

— Мне снилось… — Слава выдохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя и вспомнить, где кончается сон и начинается реальность, — мне снилось, что мы с ним друзья. Что мы дружим очень давно, с детства.

— И все?

— И все, — повторил Слава, садясь и скрещивая руки на груди.

— А выглядел он как? — не отставал Евстигнеев.

— Парень как парень, — пожал плечами Слава. — Пониже меня, темноволосый, бородка такая немного дурацкая. А, вот брови, пожалуй… Брови запоминающиеся. 

Ваня щелчком пальцев материализовал лист бумаги, достал откуда-то карандаш, несколькими быстрыми штрихами набросал схематический портрет и протянул Славе.

— Да, — сразу сказал тот. — И выражение лица вот это… Да, это он.

— А звали его как? — небрежно уточнил Евстигнеев, засовывая карандаш за ухо.

Слава задумчиво свел брови. 

— Я не помню, — с удивлением сказал он. — Даже нет, не то что не помню, помню-то я весь сон довольно хорошо. Но имени не знаю. Во сне это не казалось странным… Пока ты не спросил, я об этом и не думал. 

— Очень интересно, — сказал Евстигнеев.

Слава поднялся и сел на стол, подвинув какие-то бумаги, потому что сидеть на диване не хотелось, а больше было негде. Эрнест молча сотворил ему чашку чая, и Слава отхлебнул, не чувствуя вкуса. 

— А тебе он представился? — уточнил Эрнест, потянувшись к портрету, который Ваня все еще держал в руке.

— Но-но, — тот сложил листок пополам и убрал в карман. — Не нарушай чистоту эксперимента. Я так понял, что он то ли не знает своего имени, то ли не хочет говорить. Я его сначала назвал Fallen — на кепке был принт с этим словом, а он сказал, что согласные вполне ничего, а вот гласные ему чем-то не угодили. Так что сошлись мы на слове «Фаллен».

— Как Эдвард Фаллен, — засмеялся слегка оправившийся Слава. — Помню эту кепку, кстати. Она у него еще из Хабаровска. То есть мне снилось, что она у него еще из Хабаровска… Может, он в Хабаровске и не был никогда.

— Итак, с тобой он хочет дружить, — резюмировал Евстигнеев. — А меня он хочет изводить. Очень интересно, — повторил он, и, повернувшись к Эрнесту, распорядился:

— Амперян, ложись.

— Спасибо, я не особо устал, — вежливо ответил Эрнест, от которого не ускользнул ни Ванин ажиотаж, ни Славино подавленное настроение. 

— А я тебе спою колыбельную, — пообещал Евстигнеев. — Фирменное заклинание Мирона Янусовича, вырубает даже магистров. Давай, у нас пока слишком мало данных, чтобы строить какую-то теорию.

Апелляция к науке предсказуемо сработала. Эрнест поправил и без того идеально сидевший кардиган, зачем-то снял ботинки, аккуратно лег на диван и закрыл глаза.

Ваня присел рядом на корточки и на одном дыхании пропел ему в ухо несколько монотонных фраз — Слава не смог разобрать ни слова — а потом отвесил легкий щелбан. Эрнест не отреагировал.

— Щелбан — часть заклинания? 

— Да нет, — ухмыльнулся Евстигнеев. — Но надо же проверить, хорошо ли сработало. Ладно, дадим им час, — он поднялся, пару раз прошелся туда-обратно по лаборатории, потом уселся рядом со Славой, небрежным жестом трансгрессировав большую часть бумаг со стола на шкаф, и уставился на диван. 

— Твои предположения, Карелин, — наконец сказал он.

— А ведь про бессмертную душу ты меня спросил до того, как поспал на диване, — вместо ответа сказал Слава. — И до того, как на нем поспал я, раз уж на то пошло.

— Я искал в безумии метод, — пояснил Евстигнеев. — Ты у нас, конечно, новенький, но все равно заметил, что уровень странности происходящего в последнее время… зашкаливает. Вопреки моему опыту, здравому смыслу и теории вероятности.

— С вероятностями действительно что-то странное, — помрачнел Слава. — А к Янусовичу ты ходил?

— Ходил, — хмыкнул Ваня. — Он мне посоветовал не беспокоиться по пустякам и пожелал счастья в личной жизни.

— Это такой вежливый способ сказать «ебись с этим сам как хочешь»? 

— Это У-Мирон, — развел руками Евстигнеев. — Но если он считает наши проблемы пустяками, опасности, надо думать, нет.

Он щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся и закинул голову, выдыхая дым в потолок.

— У всей этой ерунды один почерк, — продолжил Ваня. — Одна… манера. Как будто у нас завелся полтергейст. Со скверным характером, но в целом не злой.

— И способный за здорово живешь менять основополагающие законы мироздания.

— Или у тебя просто барахлит Алдан.

— А про демона Лапласа ты забыл?

— Косвенные доказательства.

Слава нахмурился, но не ответил.

— Значит, по-твоему, полтергейст, — через некоторое время сказал он.

— Вот в доме бывают домовые, — сказал Евстигнеев, — в бане банные…

— А у тебя в диване — диванный, — против воли издал смешок Слава. — И как, по-твоему, он там оказался? Завелся?

— Очевидно, кто-то его туда поместил, — Евстигнеев закурил вторую сигарету подряд и Слава махнул рукой, отгоняя от лица дым. — Вопрос в том, кто… и когда. И кого. И зачем.

— Это целых четыре вопроса.

— Я смотрю, в математике ты нормально продвигаешься.

— Не жалуюсь, — согласился Слава. — Слушай, а когда диван стоял в запаснике, все в порядке было? 

— Если бы у Наины по Изнакурножу стал бегать Лирой Дженкинс, она бы наверняка пришла жаловаться.

— Ну вот и ответ на твой второй вопрос, — предложил Слава, снова отмахиваясь от дыма. — Если людям институт предоставляет неограниченные возможности для превращения в магов, то чем диван хуже.

— Смешно, — сказал Ваня. — Но вообще мысль неплохая. У нас здесь такое наслоение магических полей… А если… Впрочем, нет. Сам по себе факт нахождения тут мало что даст. Иначе у нас бы все диваны уже были магистрами магических наук.

— Ну да, — с сожалением сказал Слава.

— Нужен какой-то триггер, — добавил Ваня.

Слава нехорошо на него посмотрел, отнял сигарету и решительно затушил ее в пепельнице.

— Когда я ночевал в музее, то чуть не поехал кукухой, потому что кое-кто забыл под диваном свой умклайдет.

— Ничего себе ты злопамятный, — восхитился Евстигнеев.

— А сегодня вечером, — продолжил Слава, — угадай, что упиралось мне в бок, когда я пытался поспать.

Ванька поднял брови, а затем хлопнул сперва себя по лбу, а потом Славу — по колену.

— Голова, Карелин, — довольно сказал он. — Как я сразу не подумал. Ты молодец.

— А ты заебал свои вещи везде разбрасывать, — ответил Слава, слегка смущенный похвалой от не особо щедрого на них Евстигнеева. — Слушай, и живая вода еще.

— Возможно, — кивнул Евстигнеев. — Я сперва опасался, что он теперь станет повсюду за мной ходить… на своих маленьких ножках. Но ничего не произошло, и я решил, что у транслятора хорошая защита от внешних воздействий.

— Не повсюду, — поправил Слава, — а только по твоей лаборатории. Потому что в дверь диван не пройдет. Мы бы его и сюда не занесли без риманова уравнения искривления пространства и такой-то матери.

— Но если ничего не ожило снаружи, то, возможно, что-то ожило внутри, — продолжил Ванька. 

Он вскочил со стола и заходил по комнате.

— Остаются, впрочем, вопросы о том, кто, кого и зачем.

— А также вопрос о том, зачем он делает то, что он делает… И как, — добавил Слава.

— Делает он то же, что и делал, — возразил Евстигнеев. — Трансформирует действительность в сказочную. Понятие сказочности, впрочем, у него слегка расширилось.

— Три дополнительных мощности еще, — напомнил Слава. — Они там всегда были или это тоже что-то новенькое?

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Ванька. — Сложно поверить, что я их мог не замечать все время. С другой стороны, я уже ничему не удивлюсь.

***

— Он не знает арамейского, — сказал Эрнест, открыв глаза. Потянулся за оставленной на столе тетрадкой и торопливо стал что-то записывать.

— Я тоже не знаю арамейского, — ответил Слава. — И Ванька не знает. Кто вообще знает арамейский?

— Арамеи, — предположил Евстигнеев, но без особого энтузиазма. Он с нетерпением смотрел на Эрнеста, постукивая ногой по полу, и явно ожидал продолжения.

— Он знает английский, — не отрываясь от письма, сказал тот. — Знает немецкий, латынь, греческий, иврит, эсперанто и клингонский. Он знает все языки, которые знаю я, и знает их гораздо лучше меня.

— Ты знаешь клингонский?

— Ты знаешь арамейский? — одновременно спросили Ваня и Слава. 

— Кто понимает все языки в мире, кроме арамейского? — проигнорировал их Эрнест.

— Очевидно, не ты, — закатил глаза Ваня, — потому что с арамейским у тебя все в порядке.

Он попытался заглянуть в тетрадь, но не смог разобрать ни слова.

— Ты решил на всякий случай с этого момента писать на арамейском?

— Это стенография, — рассеянно ответил Эрнест. Отложил карандаш, окинул написанное взглядом и закрыл тетрадь. 

— У меня есть гипотеза, — начал он, — но вам она не понравится.

— Ничего, — нетерпеливо сказал Ваня, — мне и свои обычно не нравятся. Гипотеза — не диван-транслятор, чтобы всем нравиться.

— Мне и диван твой не особо нравится, — влез Слава.

— Нет, она вам очень не понравится, — несколько извиняющимся тоном сказал Эрнест. — Но, в общем, согласно библии, ангелы понимают все языки на свете. Кроме арамейского.

Евстигнеев вскинул брови.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что у меня в диване ангел?

— Звучит не очень, — согласился Эрнест, — но…

— С крыльями? С огненным мечом? С десятком глаз?

— Херувим от слова «хер», — добавил Слава.

Евстигнеев, не отводя взгляда от Эрнеста, поднял ладонь, и Слава, так же не глядя, звонко дал ему пять.

— Выговорились? — уточнил Эрнест.

— Да я, считай, даже не начинал.

— Это бы объяснило мощность, которую в последнее время выдает транслятор, — сказал Эрнест.

— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы вода мирового океана превратилась в живую… Нет, стоп. Я отказываюсь участвовать в этом разговоре. Ангел? Мы теперь обсуждаем ангелов?

— Ваня, тебя не смущает, что кабинет Модеста сторожат ифриты? Что у нас Кощей Бессмертный коротает свое бессмертие в виварии по соседству с гекатонхейрами? 

— Ангелы — это уже как-то чересчур, — хмуро сказал Евстигнеев, но спорить перестал.

— Я, собственно, и не думаю, что он ангел, — согласился Эрнест.

— Эрни, ты бы определился.

— Помните историю Содома и Гоморры?

— Ну, в общих чертах. 

— Там были ангелы…

— Все-таки ангелы!

— … которые входили к человеческим дочерям, — терпеливо продолжил Эрнест.

— Ага, — заинтересованно сказал Ванька.

— И от их союза рождались исполины.

— То есть у меня в диване исполин? — кротко спросил Евстигнеев.

— Это приблизительный перевод, — сказал Эрнест. — В изначальном тексте они назывались «нефелим», что переводится как «падшие».

— Исполинский падший полуангел, — подытожил Евстигнеев. — Потрясающе.

— Получается, нефелим — это множественное число? — уточнил Слава.

— Да, — согласился Эрнест. — В единственном будет «нафиль». 

Слава что-то тихо пробормотал, загибая пальцы.

— Так это те же буквы, — сказал он.

— Какие — те же?

— Н, ф, л, — пояснил Слава. — Как в национальной футбольной лиге. Или в слове «Фаллен».

— А гласные ему не понравились, — кивнул Евстигнеев. — Ну да. Сходится. С ума сойти, — добавил он, глядя на диван.

***

— Итак, у нас в диване завелся нефелим, — сказал Евстигнеев. Слова «ангел» он явно старался избегать. — Что будем делать?

— У меня как-то в диване завелись клопы, — вспомнил Слава. — Пришлось вызывать дезинсектора.

— Не думаю, что существует специалист, способный помочь с этой конкретной проблемой, — улыбнулся Эрнест. — О, котик, — добавил он, заметив выглянувшую из-под дивана Джози. 

Джози выбралась из-под дивана целиком.

— То есть… полукотик, — неуверенно сказал Эрнест.

— Это Джози, — Ванька подхватил кошку на руки, — но я называю ее Гордон Фримен.

— Халф-лайф, — засмеялся Эрнест. — Ну да, логично. А где вторая половинка?

— Хотел бы я знать, — задумчиво сказал Евстигнеев, почесывая Джози за ушами. — Но, судя по нашей кошечке, в активном поиске она не находится. Гордон Фримен — самодостаточная женщина.

— No shit, — согласился Эрнест. — Так вот, нефелим или нет, это живое… сознание, — вернулся к теме он. — И в диване оно находиться не желает. Я полагаю, наша задача — это сознание оттуда извлечь.

— ...и получить нефелима во плоти? Всемогущего исполина? Из тех, которые входили к человеческим дочерям?

— И к сыновьям, — уточнил Эрнест, листая тетрадку.

— Нет, я помню, вроде бы в библии были только дочери.

— В библии — да. Но Фаллен немного прояснил для меня этот вопрос.

— Итак, никто не уйдет обиженным, — подытожил Евстигнеев. — А вообще интересные у вас там темы для разговоров, Эрни.

— Не каждый день получаешь возможность прояснить в деталях события пятитысячелетней давности, — невозмутимо сказал Эрнест.

— Так это их родители входили или они сами? — с запозданием переспросил Слава. 

— Это Ветхий Завет, — пожал плечами Эрнест. — Там все ко всем входили.

Слава задумчиво посмотрел на диван.

— А я ведь на нем спал.

— Я тоже, — сказал Евстигнеев и почему-то слегка покраснел.

— Я все еще не уверен, что материализовывать его — такая уж хорошая идея, — добавил Слава.

— А я-то думал, вы друзья.

— Мне снилось, что мы друзья, — возразил Слава. — Это был сон длиной почти в пятнадцать лет. Нормально, по-твоему, так делать?

— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты стал на пятнадцать лет мудрее.

— Большая часть из них пришлась на пубертат, а остальную мы пробухали. Какая тут мудрость?

— Все равно звучит не очень страшно, — нечувствительно сказал Евстигнеев. — К тому же, он пообещал, что, как только он овеществится, вся эта ерунда закончится. И монахи, и мурлоки, и даже бесконечная картошка. Картошки, конечно, немного жаль, но по монахам я скучать не стану.

— То есть теперь мы ведем переговоры с террористами, — сложил руки на груди Слава.

— Слава, Фаллен действительно поступил с тобой некрасиво, — примирительно сказал Эрнест. — Но если он и впрямь нефелим, было бы странно судить его по меркам современной морали. Для существа из ветхозаветных времен он вполне неплох.

— Не понимаю, почему их называют во множественном числе, — проворчал Слава, — когда он один.

— О, это очень интересный вопрос, — оживился Эрнест. — Грамматически, имя бога в Ветхом Завете тоже всегда упоминается во множественном числе. Есть несколько точек зрения по поводу…

— Это не очень интересный вопрос, — с нажимом сказал Евстигнеев.

Эрнест вздохнул.

— Допустим, сознание мы из транслятора извлечем, — после паузы продолжил он. — Но куда мы его денем?

— Можем выкрасть у Выбегалло модель идеального человека.

— Но тогда он будет выглядеть, как Выбегалло, — резонно возразил Ванька.

Все скривились. Диван зловеще скрипнул пружинами.

— Тебе, может, еще и понравится, — сказал Ваня, похлопав диван по подлокотнику. — Ты же хотел выглядеть угрожающе. 

— Ванька, ты ведь у нас большой специалист по дублям. Помнишь, какого ты мне роскошного сделал в сентябре?

— Но у дубля должен быть оригинал, — возразил Евстигнеев. — На то он и дубль.

— Вот Славины дубли всегда выглядят по-разному, — ухмыльнулся Эрнест.

— Когда у одного усы, у другого борода, а у третьего женский парик — это не по-разному. Зачем ты над ними так издеваешься, я не понимаю?

— Я не издеваюсь, — обиделся Слава. — Просто они у меня получаются очень творческие. И им хочется самовыражаться.

— Если у нас появится еще один Славин дубль, я уволюсь, — сообщил Евстигнеев.

— Ты и в предыдущие три раза так говорил, — напомнил Слава, — и почему-то ты еще тут.

Эрнест потер подбородок.

— Можно подставить в формулу параметры того, как Фаллен выглядит, когда нам снится. 

— Но если ты хочешь выглядеть, как Слава с усами, мы готовы пойти навстречу, — добавил Евстигнеев, снова глядя на транслятор.

— Ваня, — не выдержал Слава, — перестань, пожалуйста, разговаривать с диваном.

— Мы вроде решили, что он живой, — упрямо сказал Евстигнеев. — Всем живым существам нужно общение.

— И чем, по-твоему, он тебя слышит?

Все снова посмотрели на диван. 

— Давайте попробуем, — решил Эрнест. — Слава, ты знаешь, как именно Федор Симеонович вселил в Алдан бессмертную душу?

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Слава. — Что-то искрило, потом запахло яблоками, и на этом все закончилось. Я тогда только начинал тут работать, так что вообще ничего не понял.

— Сходи в отдел Линейного Счастья, спроси у него, — попросил Эрнест, снова открывая тетрадь и принимаясь что-то записывать.

— Почему я? — возмутился Слава. — И вообще, семь утра, нет никого!

— Федор Симеонович рано начинает работать, — сказал Эрнест, — а мне нужно рассчитать параметры для матриката. Без физического оригинала это довольно трудоемко.

— А ты дежурный, — напомнил Ваня, усаживаясь на диван, — и не закончил последний обход. Вот и иди. Обесточишь что-нибудь. Предотвратишь самовозгорание.

— Тебя бы обесточить, — пробормотал Слава, но обход закончить действительно стоило, так что он слез со стола и направился к двери.

***

Киврина в лаборатории не оказалось, самовозгораний тоже нигде не обнаружилось; Слава закончил обход, погасив везде свет и закрыв двери, и вернулся к Евстигнееву. 

Тот лежал на диване, закинув руку за голову, и курил; Эрнест сидел на столе, продолжая писать что-то в тетради. 

— Вот пусть Славка скажет, — предложил Евстигнеев. — Слава, бывает небелковая жизнь?

— Да я уже ничему не удивлюсь, — пожал плечами Слава, усаживаясь на пол и опираясь спиной на диван. Сидеть или лежать на диване в свете последних событий ему было неловко, а такая поза казалась вполне приемлемым компромиссом. Тем более, Фаллен же хотел, чтобы они были друзьями? Ну вот и пусть подставляет плечо. Или что там у него.

— Слава не хочет говорить про небелковую жизнь, — не отрываясь от тетради, сказал Эрнест, — и он прав. 

— Эрни вот утверждает, что без белка нет жизни, — пояснил Ваня. Он махнул рукой, и на столе рядом с Эрнестом появилось существо, похожее на ежа и паука одновременно.

— А это тогда что?

Эрнест оторвал взгляд от тетради и посмотрел сперва на ежепаука, а потом на Евстигнеева. 

— Это вопрос не ко мне, а к твоему больному сознанию, Ваня, — сообщил он. — Технически, впрочем, это не жизнь. Это нежить.

— А что тебе надо? Двигается? Двигается. Питается? Питается, — ежепаук как раз пытался сожрать Эрнестов карандаш. — И размножаться может. Хочешь, размножится?

— Не хочу, — честно сказал Эрнест, отвоевывая у существа свой карандаш.

— Нежить — это не жизнь, — добавил он, вырвав наконец карандаш и закладывая его между страниц блокнота. — Она существует постольку, поскольку существует разумная жизнь. Точнее, поскольку существуют маги. Нежить — отход деятельности магов.

— Ты сейчас назвал моего паукоежа говном, — обличительно сказал Евстигнеев. — Мы обижены. Но хорошо. 

Ежепаук исчез. Вместо него на столе появился маленький Ванька Евстигнеев, точная копия настоящего, но величиной с локоть. Он щелкнул маленькими пальчиками и создал микродубля еще меньшего размера. Тот тоже щелкнул пальцами. Появился дубль величиной с карандаш. Потом величиной со спичечный коробок. Потом — с наперсток.

— Хватит? — спросил Ванька. — Каждый из них маг. Ни в одном нет и молекулы белка.

— Неудачный пример, — покачал головой Эрнест. — Чем они отличаются от программы? Кроме того, они не продукт развития, а результат твоего белкового мастерства. Каждый из них запрограммирован, и ни у одного нет свободы воли.

— А у тебя, значит, есть? — неприятно улыбнулся Евстигнеев. 

— В последний раз, когда я проверял, была.

— Проверь еще разок. Какая свобода воли, Эрни? У тебя есть рабочее расписание. У тебя есть счета за воду и электричество в общаге, которые ты оплачиваешь каждый месяц. Ты ходишь в один и тот же магазин, ну ладно, три магазина. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, что ты будешь делать завтра?

— Ваня, ты демагог, — засмеялся Эрнест. — Конечно, в моей жизни есть порядок. И в твоей. Никто из нас не дитя хаоса и не воплощение энтропии. Но все наши обязанности – результат осознанного выбора. Нет никакого большого плана… Не существует иллюминати в черных плащах с капюшонами, которые решают, в какой магазин я пойду за хлебом. 

— Твои родители решают, где ты будешь учиться. Контекстная реклама решает, что ты купишь. Нетфликс решает, что ты будешь смотреть.

— У меня есть адблок и голова на плечах. На любого человека влияет миллион разнообразных обстоятельств и внешних сил, но все по-настоящему важные решения мы принимаем сами.

— Вульгарный антропоцентризм.

— Хорошо, — покладисто сказал Эрнест, — получается, с твоей космистской точки зрения, выбор магазина, в который я пойду за хлебом, был предопределен в момент большого взрыва?

— С антропоцентристом дискутировать не намерен, — грубо сказал Ванька.

— Тогда давай рассказывать анекдоты, — предложил Эрнест.

— Начинай, — согласился Евстигнеев.

Ванькины дубли на столе продолжали работать. Самый маленький был уже ростом с муравья. Эрнест немного подвинулся, чтобы не мешать им.

— Гейзенберг едет по дороге. Его останавливает полицейский и говорит: «вы знаете, с какой скоростью ехали?». «Нет», — отвечает Гейзенберг, — «зато я точно знаю, где я». «Вы ехали со скоростью девяносто при разрешенных шестидесяти», — говорит полицейский. «Ну вот!», — восклицает Гейзенберг, — «теперь я потерялся!»

— Смешно, — одобрил Ванька, — но уже не актуально. Вон, Слава второй день ноет, что у него из квантовой физики исчезла вероятностность…

— У нас у всех из квантовой физики исчезла вероятностность, — поправил Слава.

— Ну да, — кивнул Евстигнеев. — И это, кстати, окончательно снимает вопрос о свободе воли. Что бы мы ни сделали, результат будет один и тот же. Как в компьютерной игрушке. На какую реплику ни нажми, сценарий давно написан, и ты движешься к финалу по прямой линии.

Слава почувствовал себя так, как будто на него вылили ведро ледяной воды. 

Все это время он был размышлял над проблемой с вероятностностью в основном в математическом ключе: это была задачка, которую хотелось решить, баг, который надо было исправить, хотя он и не понимал, как. О том, что именно это означает для него лично и для всех остальных в повседневном смысле, Слава как следует не задумывался.

Если все его решения и поступки были предопределены заранее, то какой вообще смысл их совершать?

— Получается, — сказал он, не узнавая свой голос, — во всем, что мы делаем, нет смысла?

— Еще один антропоцентрист, — вздохнул Евстигнеев. — Что значит — нет смысла? 

— Слава говорит о личном, человеческом смысле, а не о смысле бытия, — заметил Эрнест. 

— А, ну это просто. Личный, человеческий смысл состоит в том, чтобы работать, — безапелляционно заявил Евстигнеев.

— Это меня всегда и бесило, — отстраненно сказал Слава. — Работаешь, работаешь, работаешь, лишь бы заработать денег, которых сам толком и не увидишь. Не человек, а винтик капитала. Без сознания, без воли. Накопление капитала — цель, человек — средство, свобода — фикция. 

— В левой руке сникерс, в правой руке марс, — иронично сказал Евстигнеев.

— Я так рад был начать здесь работать, — продолжил Слава, не обращая на него внимания, — так рад, что есть место, где можно оставаться самим собой, живым человеком, личностью, и делать при этом что-то настоящее, полезное, что-то — буквально — волшебное, но какой смысл имеют все мои действия, если они на самом деле не мои?

— Слава, ну ты как ребенок, — вздохнул Евстигнеев. — В десятимерном пространстве…

— Да в рот я ебал все эти пространства, сколько бы их ни было. Нет больше никакой неопределенности, ты это понимаешь? Нет никакой свободы, даже той небольшой свободы, которая оставалась… — не договорив, он вскочил и начал ходить по лаборатории, не зная, куда деть мучительное нервное напряжение.

— Одни только ебаные чеки, — зло сказал Слава.

Эрнест и Ванька переглянулись. Эрнест вопросительно поднял брови; Ваня, успевший сменить лежачее положение на сидячее, пожал плечами и покачал головой.

— Единственное непредсказуемое событие теперь — это получение или неполучение чека в магазине. Если не это победа пластмассового мира, то я не… 

Он остановился и замолчал.

— Алдан, — сказал Слава. И после секундной паузы добавил:

— Диван.

— Слава, следить за твоей мыслью стало довольно нелегко, — осторожно сказал Эрнест.

— Я потом расскажу, — пообещал Слава, усаживаясь на диван, а потом и вытягиваясь на нем в полный рост, бесцеремонно отодвинув Евстигнеева.

— Спой мне колыбельную, — потребовал он.

— Спи, моя радость, усни-и-и, — затянул Евстигнеев.

— Ванька, я не шучу.

— Четыре часа машинного времени.

— Охренел? — Слава аж открыл глаза. — Я и так на тебя одного, считай, работаю.

— Пять часов машинного времени.

— Два. Ваня, имей совесть.

— Шесть часов машинного времени, — ласково сказал Евстигнеев.

— Два часа и я не говорю коменданту, что ты куришь в общаге.

— Растешь, малыш, — одобрительно сказал Ваня. — Сойдемся на двух.

— Только никаких щелба…

Договорить Слава не успел, потому что спал.

***

Фаллен обрадовался ему, как старому другу, и это взбесило Славу, потому что старыми друзьями они не были. Они вообще не были друзьями, ну то есть были, но не на самом деле, и это сводило бы Славу с ума, если бы в данный момент его не сводили с ума другие, более серьезные вещи. 

Но увидев знакомое и родное лицо Фаллена, он и сам почувствовал ту спокойную, теплую радость, которую ощущаешь, когда видишь друга, с которым давно не встречался, и это взбесило его еще сильнее. Потому что друзьями они — как он не уставал себе напоминать — не были. Ваня решил, что со Славой Фаллен хочет дружить, а над ним он хочет издеваться, но, по Славиному мнению, издеваться Фаллен хотел над ними обоими, и Славе, вынужденному теперь постоянно напоминать себе, что из его чувств и воспоминаний реально, а что — нет, досталось гораздо сильнее. 

Так он Фаллену и сказал. 

— Славка, ты не выкупил, — торопливо ответил Фаллен. Слово «выкупил», впрочем, он выговаривал с явным удовольствием. — Я хотел... Понимаешь, я очень долго спал. И видел сны. И больше ничего, то есть вообще, одни только сны, причем со мной в них ничего не происходило, меня вообще не было, это было... как смотреть кино. В пустой киношке, где никого, кроме тебя, нет, ни одного зрителя. Да и тебя самого толком нет. Понимаешь?

— Допустим, — сказал Слава. Звучало жутковато.

Фаллен кивнул, взъерошил волосы на затылке — его кепка валялась на столе кухни, где они сидели — и продолжил:

— А потом я проснулся, и не помнил, кто я, но видел, кто ты, и мне понравилось. Ты писал стихи...

— Трек, — машинально поправил ошалевший Слава.

— Трек, — согласился Фаллен. — И мне захотелось тоже, и я вспомнил, что это я умею, и мне понравилось. Мне так давно ничего не нравилось, — с какой-то детской непосредственностью поделился он. — Я так понял, что это и есть дружба, когда ты смотришь на человека и понимаешь что-то о себе, и о мире, и не хочешь, чтобы это заканчивалось. Мне захотелось... сделать тебе ответный подарок.

Слава подпер щеку рукой. 

— Это было... — он попытался подобрать слово помягче, но решил, что Фаллен и так его поймет, — довольно крипово.

— Но нам с тобой было очень весело, — Фаллен улыбнулся знакомой лукавой улыбкой, которую Слава видел на этом лице тысячу раз, и ни одного из них наяву. 

— Нам с тобой было бы очень весело, — поправил он.

— А есть разница?

— Есть, — сказал Слава. Он попытался подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить, но в итоге только беспомощно пожал плечами. — Это не я. Вот этот Слава, которым я был во сне… Это не я.

— Мы сотканы из ткани наших снов, — мягко сказал Фаллен. — Я трансформирую реальность, но со свободой воли ничего поделать не могу, а если и мог бы, то, пожалуй, не стал. Все твои слова и поступки — только твои, а мои — только мои, наяву или во сне. Мне хотелось, чтобы у меня была юность, и теперь она у меня есть. Мне хотелось, чтобы у меня был лучший друг, и тебе тоже хотелось, я видел, ты не любишь быть один. Так что, по-моему, все в выигрыше.

— У тебя теперь есть юность, а у меня две, — уточнил Слава. — И я чуть с ума не схожу, пытаясь отличить то, что было, от того, чего не было.

— Если тебе неприятно, — помрачнев, сказал Фаллен, — давай я заберу.

— Мне не неприятно, — быстро ответил Слава и понял, что не врет. — Мне тяжело, потому что я и так в последнее время редко когда понимаю, что происходит вокруг, а не понимать еще и что происходит со мной, это, ну… чутка перебор.

Фаллен напряженно молчал.

— Ты можешь эти воспоминания как-то... приглушить? — спросил Слава. — Потому что забывать я не хочу, а помнить не могу. 

— Забились, — снова заулыбался Фаллен, извлек из-за уха недвусмысленного вида самокрутку, которой — Слава мог бы поклясться — мгновение назад там не было, и протянул Славе.

Тот пару секунд смотрел на нее, а потом вдруг засмеялся.

— Аmnesia haze?

— Ну, знаешь, — махнул рукой Фаллен, — бывает магия с использованием крови… Бывает с использованием математических уравнений… А у меня свои методы. 

— Маглингвистика, — хмыкнул Слава, вертя в руках самокрутку.

— Можно это и так назвать.

— Погоди, — сообразил вдруг Слава, — постой. — Ты сказал, свобода воли?

— Свобода воли? Ну да. А что не так со свободой воли?

— А она разве есть?

— А куда она денется? — удивился Фаллен.

— Но как же вероятностность? Закон неопределенности Гейзенберга… Ты, наверное, не в курсе, но у нас в последнее время…

— Я в курсе, — сказал Фаллен, и вид у него стал немного виноватый.

— Я в первый раз пришел в себя… Почувствовал себя собой, когда, — он задумчиво посмотрел на стену, где висел календарь за 1997 год, — когда ты ночевал в музее. Но ненадолго, потому что потом я снова стал тем, чем я был.

— Я ночевал в музее, а Ванька забыл под диваном умклайдет, — кивнул Слава.

— Всегда разбрасывает свои вещи где попало, скажи? — пожаловался Фаллен. — Ну так вот, потом я еще немного поспал… Выспался, скажу тебе, на три жизни вперед. А затем, как я понимаю, транслятор оказался здесь.

Слава оглянулся по сторонам. Они сидели на кухне питерской коммуналки — той самой, которую Слава снимал с Фалленом. То есть не снимал. 

— В институте, я имею в виду, — пояснил Фаллен. — И мои сны немного… Как бы это сказать… В общем, представь, что у тебя был старый телик. И по нему всегда показывали… Ну, допустим, канал дискавери.

— Не худший выбор.

— Не худший, — кивнул Фаллен. — Но все рано или поздно надоедает. И вот ты миллион лет смотрел канал дискавери…

— Миллион? — недоверчиво уточнил Слава.

— Ощущалось как миллион, — отрезал Фаллен. — А потом, — добавил он, — тебе дали пульт.

— И ты начал щелкать кнопками, — понимающе сказал Слава.

— Ну конечно, я начал щелкать кнопками. Но некоторые реальности, которые я видел, и которые, уж извини, соприкоснулись с твоей, довольно недружелюбны. Сильнее… сильнее прочих удалены от божественного света.

— Чего?

— Не знаю, — растерянно сказал Фаллен, — само на язык прыгнуло. Забей. Так вот, когда я понял, что некоторые объекты… явления… в общем, некоторые вещи, которые из-за меня просочились к вам, без шуток опасны, я нашел способ их запереть.

— Дверь в виварии, — кивнул Слава.

— Да, — согласился Фаллен. — Я просто взял все самое неаппетитное и запер в одном месте. Но чтобы надежно закрыть такого рода вещи на замок, понадобилась мощная вероятностная аномалия.

— Аномалия, — счастливым голосом сказал Слава.

— Именно, — улыбнулся Фаллен. — Вот эта вся ерунда с чеками… Это не из твоего мира. Вынужденная мера. Прости, что заставил поволноваться.

— Но как вообще возможно…

— В десятимерном пространстве… — начал Фаллен.

Слава застонал.

— Ну извини, — Фаллен засмеялся. — Я и сам не очень понимаю, на самом деле. Я-то практик. Спроси у Ваньки, он во всей этой ерунде большой специалист.

— Ладно, — сказал Слава, находя среди хлама на столе зажигалку. — Давай проверим, какой ты практик.

***

Проснулся Слава от монотонного голоса Эрнеста, говорившего не незнакомом и неопознаваемом на слух языке. Ему — с небольшим отставанием — вторил Ванька. Первым делом Слава подумал, что его еще не отпустило. Потом он вспомнил, что курил во сне и, по идее, все последствия тоже должны были остаться во сне. 

Голова, действительно, была довольно ясная. Он открыл глаза и поинтересовался:

— Это арамейский?

— Древнехалдейский, — уточнил Эрнест. Он стоял у стола, глядя в раскрытую тетрадку. Ваня заглядывал ему через плечо и что-то поправлял в записях. Или, возможно, рисовал неприличные картинки на полях. — Доброе утро, Слава.

— Доброе утро, — автоматически отозвался тот. 

За окном уже было светло.

— Чего вы меня раньше не разбудили?

— Ты какой-то буйный был, когда ложился спать, — сказал Ванька, закладывая карандаш за ухо и с любопытством изучая Славу. — Мы подумали, что нужно дать вам время. Ну как?

— Давайте вытаскивать его из дивана, — решительно сказал Слава.

— Сначала себя из дивана вытащи, — предложил Евстигнеев. — У нас-то уже готово все. 

Слава встал, стараясь на всякий случай не совершать резких движений, но в голове не шумело, да и вообще он ощущал себя на удивление отдохнувшим. 

— Что, и к Киврину уже сходили? — он попытался заглянуть в Эрнестову тетрадку, но ожидаемо ничего не понял.

— И сходили, и параметры подкорректировали, и задачу Бен Бецалеля без тебя решили.

— Она нерешаемая, — напомнил Слава, благодарно принимая из рук Эрнеста чашку чая.

— Еще полчаса продрых бы — точно бы решили, — сказал Ванька. — Ну что, погнали?

Эрнест кивнул.

Ванька замер в классической позе для материального заклинания (позиция «мартихор»), держа в вытянутой руке умклайдет и сосредоточенно повторяя слова на древнехалдейском; над диваном поднялся розовый пар, вверх-вниз запрыгали тени, похожие на летучих мышей, резко запахло озоном, а потом свежескошенной травой, и… ничего не произошло.

— В смысле, — немного обиженно сказал Евстигнеев.

— Звонкий фарингальный фрикатив тебе все еще не очень удается, — извиняющимся тоном заметил Эрнест. — Смотри, голосовой тракт нужно сузить, а корень языка должен касаться задней части глотки.

Ванька издал странный звук, что-то среднее между «р» и «ы».

Мурлок подбежал к стенке аквариума, не отрывая от него взгляда, и взволнованно заговорил на своем языке.

— Надеюсь, я не сымитировал сейчас их брачный клич, — хмуро сказал Евстигнеев и попытался еще раз. 

— Голосовые связки должны вибрировать, — напомнил Эрнест.

Мурлок смотрел на Евстигнеева влюбленными глазами.

Ванька щелкнул пальцами, накрывая аквариум темной тканью.

— Знаешь что, давай сам, — сказал он.

Эрнест поймал брошенный ему умклайдет, откашлялся, и все повторилось. Тени метались по комнате, от озона волоски на руках вставали дыбом, но, как и в первый раз, ничего не произошло.

— Что, не такие уж и звонкие твои фарингальные фрикативы? — злорадно спросил Евстигнеев.

— Попробую еще раз, — кивнул Эрнест.

Результат остался тем же. 

Слава открыл форточку. 

Эрнест направил умклайдет на диван и прищурился, слегка проворачивая его в руке.

— Нормально все с моими фрикативами, — сказал, наконец, он. — Но тут какое-то запирающее заклинание, и довольно сложное. Нас с тобой просто не пускает.

— То есть и с моими фрикативами все нормально? — обрадовался Ванька.

— Ты король фрикативов, — кротко согласился Эрнест. — Но к решению задачи нас это, к сожалению, не приближает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. «Когда у одного усы, у другого борода, а у третьего женский парик — это не по-разному». Ну, на самом деле, довольно-таки [по-разному](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A5X8joj4vus)!


	5. Глава 5

Задающий вопрос получает ответ, в котором он нуждается, иначе любое существо потеряет самого себя. Вы думаете, наши еврейские сочинения случайно написаны лишь согласными буквами? Каждый находит для самого себя скрытые гласные, только одному ему обнаруживающие определенный смысл.  
_Густав Майринк, «Голем»_

— Я думаю, нужно использовать каббалистические методы, — сказал Эрнест.

— Да тебя хлебом не корми, дай использовать каббалистические методы.

— Кстати, «каббала» с современного иврита переводится как «чек», — невинно заметил Эрнест. 

— Не зря, — с чувством сказал Слава. — Не зря я всегда ее ненавидел. 

— Ну, что нам нужно? — нетерпеливо спросил Евстигнеев. — Найти имя бога?

— Боюсь, это будет посложнее, чем решить задачу Бен Бецалеля, — вежливо сказал Эрнест.

— Хунте только не говори, — желчно посоветовал Слава. — А то он его мигом найдет. И имя, и фамилию, и прописку. Оставит весь твой отдел без работы.

Эрнест с сомнением хмыкнул.

— Замки взламывают методом перебора, — сказал он. — Предлагаю начать с гематрии.

— Видят небеса, я хотел этого избежать, — вздохнул Евстигнеев. — Но делать нечего. Эрни, расскажи про гематрию.

— Это очень интересно, — оживился Эрнест.

«Кто бы сомневался», — одними губами произнес Ванька, глядя на Славу. Тот прикрыл рот кулаком, пряча улыбку.

— В каббале есть несколько методов толкования текста, — продолжил Эрнест. — Я пожалею вас и не буду рассказывать про все.

— Благодетель, — сказал Ванька.

Эрнест стоически его проигнорировал.

— В иврите каждой букве соответствует число, — он взмахом руки сотворил повисшую в воздухе доску и стал писать на ней в столбец какие-то закорючки, в которых Слава с некоторым запозданием опознал буквы. — Алеф — это один, бет — два…

— Шмет — три, — помог Евстигнеев.

— Гимель — три, — невозмутимо продолжил Эрнест. — И так до десяти, — он быстро закончил столбик. — Одиннадцатая буква, каф, — это двадцать, потом тридцать, сорок и так далее… После ста идет двести, триста и четыреста, это последняя буква — тав. Таким образом, у каждого слова есть численное значение. Его гематрия. И, разумеется, каждому числу соответствует больше, чем одно слово.

— Но в чем смысл? — спросил Слава.

— Поскольку поиск скрытых значений в священном писании и поиск имени бога в качестве смысла вас явно не устраивает, приведу другой пример. Допустим, ты хочешь рассказать всем, что император Нерон — редкий урод, но так вышло, что он правит твоей страной и убивает каждого, кто скажет против него хоть слово. В таком случае ты пишешь: «Кто имеет ум, тот сочти число зверя, ибо это число человеческое; число его шестьсот шестьдесят шесть», и все остальные каббалисты быстро сообразят, что единственное имя в последних сводках новостей, чья гематрия равняется числу 666 — это император Нерон.

— Каббалистическое подполье, — восхитился Слава. — Ладно, это неплохо. 

— Думаешь, если заменить имя Фаллена на другое слово с тем же числовым соответствием, можно обойти замок? — уточнил Евстигнеев.

— Попробовать стоит. Your place or mine? — повернулся Эрнест к Славе.

— К тебе пойдем, — ответил тот. — Алдан каббалистов тоже не любит. У него от них атеистическое реле сбоит.

— Не бывает такого реле, — хмыкнул Эрнест. 

— Может, и не бывает, — невозмутимо сказал Слава, — но сбоить ему это не мешает.

***

По дороге они встретили несколько сотрудников, но в лаборатории каббалистики пока никого не было. Эрнест открыл один из макбуков, запустил программу с названием Abulafia, вбил туда имя Фаллена, получил довольно длинный список результатов и отправил его в печать.

Слава прошелся по лаборатории, разглядывая надписи на висевших на стенах досках. Почти все они, впрочем, были на иврите и ни о чем ему не говорили, — кроме одной. На небольшой доске возле двери каллиграфическим почерком Эрнеста было выведено: «Левифан и Малькут — сефира, соответствующая материальному миру, — имеют одинаковое значение 496. 496 — совершенное число, из чего мы можем сделать вывод, что мир совершенен, что довольно удобно, потому что другим путем, вероятно, мы бы к этому выводу не пришли».

Чуть ниже, очень мелкими и совсем не каллиграфическими буквами, рукой Давида Деймура было дописано: «если художнику не давать рисовать, он будет вымещать агрессию на близких». 

Слава хмыкнул, гадая, видел ли нижнюю надпись сам Эрни.

— Гематрия слова Fallen — триста, — сказал тем временем Эрнест, глядя на первую страницу.

— Отсоси у каббалиста, — немедленно отозвался Ваня.

Эрнест, увлеченно листающий распечатанные результаты, не среагировал.

— Евстигнеев, че ты такой грубый? — вздохнул Слава.

— Тебе просто обидно, что я не сказал «у программиста».

— Я сисадмин, — по привычке напомнил Слава.

— Значит, вдвойне обидно, — засмеялся Евстигнеев.

— Такая же гематрия у слов defeated и bandit, — невозмутимо продолжил Эрнест.

— Логично, — хмыкнул Слава.

— А так же у слов I am a God, — Ваня заглянул Эрнесту через плечо. — И у слов do damage. Эрни, семантически есть разница, какое из совпадений мы используем?

— Наверняка сказать не могу, потому что раньше я с помощью гематрии магические замки не открывал, — задумчиво ответил тот. — Но лучше начать с чего-нибудь безобидного.

— Dad’s car, — со смешком предложил Евстигнеев, заглядывая на вторую страницу.

— Couch, — засмеялся Слава, присоединяясь к нему. — Эрни, а почему тут английский, а не иврит? Не то чтобы я возражал, конечно.

— Потому что мы ориентируемся на слово Fallen. Это единственная подсказка, которая есть в нашем распоряжении, а методы гематрии перекладываются и на другие языки. 

— Ну так чего же мы ждем, — с нетерпением сказал Ванька. — Пойдемте скорее. Предлагаю начать со слов CIA failed. 

***

Час спустя даже Эрнест признал, что от гематрии толку мало. Они перепробовали несколько десятков слов, начав с безобидных и семантически нейтральных, затем — по Ваниному настоянию — перейдя к смешным, потом, приняв меры предосторожности, — к тем, которые самому Эрнесту казались опасными, и закончив совершенно бессмысленными. 

Не помогло ничего. Диван оставался диваном.

— Если гематрия не сработала, можно попробовать нотарикон или темуру, — с показной бодростью сказал Эрнест.

— Ну давай свою муру, — обреченно согласился Евстигнеев.

Сидевший на столе с кошкой на руках Слава задумчиво поболтал ногой.

— А замок старый? — спросил он.

— Примерно как сам транслятор, — ответил Эрнест. — Может, чуть позже был поставлен, но ненамного.

— То есть это часть оригинального дизайна, — сказал Слава. 

— Думаешь, Фаллена в диване запер сам Бен Бецалель?

— Бен Бецалель был каббалист, верно? С него бы сталось поставить туда какую-нибудь… — Слава махнул рукой, — каббалистическую противоугонку. С ума сойти, парни, — ухмыльнулся он. — Мы угоняем диван у средневекового раввина.

Ванька засмеялся. Эрнест, наоборот, сосредоточенно нахмурился.

— Слушайте, — сказал он, — а Слава прав. Диван сделал Бен Бецалель. Что мы знаем о Бен Бецалеле?

— Что он придумал нерешаемую проблему, которой Хунта намерен свести меня с ума, — с готовностью ответил Слава.

— Он первым создал кибернетического робота, — добавил Евстигнеев.

— В Средние века? — недоверчиво уточнил Слава.

— Вопрос определения, — объяснил Эрнест. — Ваня говорит про пражского голема, и я думаю о том же. 

Он снял кардиган, оставшись в брюках и белой футболке, аккуратно сложил его, положил на стул и полез под диван.

— Эй, ты чего? — растерянно спросил Слава, но исчезнувший под диваном Эрнест не ответил. Слава повернулся к Ваньке и уточнил:

— Эрни что, слишком буквально понял шутку про угон дивана?

— Славян, машины не угоняют, залезая под них, — снисходительно пояснил Евстигнеев. — Их так чинят. Но дело не в этом. В шестнадцатом веке Бен Бецалель создал голема, огромного глиняного великана…

— Ну я не совсем тупой, — раздраженно сказал Слава. — И что такое голем, знаю.

— ...и оживил его, согласно одной из легенд, написав на лбу ивритское слово «эмет», истина, — донеслось из-под дивана. — А потом, когда надобность в големе отпала, Бен Бецалель стер первую букву, алеф, обозначавшую божественное начало. Оставив, таким образом, слово «мет» — смерть.

— Смотри, диван читает нам лекцию, — тихо сказал Евстигнеев Славе.

— Да, так слушать гораздо веселее, — так же тихо согласился тот.

— После чего голем рассыпался в прах, — закончил диван.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы наш транслятор рассыпался в прах? Там все-таки Фаллен.

— Нет, конечно, — Эрнест вылез наружу.

Уже не белая майка была покрыта серыми разводами пыли; его это явно не смущало, потому что выглядел он крайне довольным собой. 

— Ученый, однажды обнаруживший удобный и действенный метод, наверняка использует его еще раз, — сказал Эрнест. — Я нашел. Там внизу написано «нифла», — он торжествующе посмотрел на Славу и Ваню, явно ожидая признания своей гениальности.

Получив вместо этого только два выжидающих взгляда, он вздохнул, снова наколдовал доску и быстро вывел на ней четыре закорючки. 

— Нун, пэй, ламед, алеф, — сказал он. — Переводится как «чудесный», или как «быть чудесным», разница между прилагательным и глаголом заключается в…

— Те же буквы, что и в слове «нафиль», — сообразил Слава.

— Именно, — кивнул Эрнест. — По крайней мере, согласные, но в иврите они важнее всего. Нам только и надо, что убрать алеф и дописать йуд. 

— Это очень маленькая буква, — добавил он, стирая алеф и рисуя между двумя последними закорючками что-то, похожее на апостроф, — поэтому многие писцы в древние времена полагали, что она не в счет, и пропускали ее; тут можно вспомнить слова Иисуса в Евангелии от Матфея…

— А можно и не вспоминать, — предложил Ванька.

— Если алеф — это божественное начало, то ничего, что мы ее сотрем? Ничего не… поломается? — уточнил Слава.

— Думаю, все будет в порядке, — сказал Эрнест. — Буква йуд тоже означает Бога. На самом деле, это очень важная буква в…

— Вот и замечательно, — хлопнул в ладоши Евстигнеев. — Ну что, погнали?

— Эрни, ты уверен? — еще раз спросил Слава.

— Я могу подвести тебе каббалистическое основание на двадцать страниц, — пожал плечами тот, — но что-то мне подсказывает, что Ваня будет против.

Слава кивнул.

— Чем будешь исправлять надпись?

— Мелом судьбы, конечно, — ответил Ванька.

— И где его достать?

— Ты совсем уже, Слав? — засмеялся тот. — Нет никакого мела судьбы. Это же из «дозоров».

— Я знаю, — ответил Слава. — Но скажи честно, ты бы сильно удивился, если бы в эту дверь сейчас вошел Завулон?

Все посмотрели на дверь. Завулон, к счастью, не торопился появляться на пороге.

— Твоя правда, — нехотя признал Евстигнеев. — Ладно, давайте с этим заканчивать. Пока у нас еще осталось хоть какое-то чувство реальности.

Эрнест нашел на столе маркер и канцелярский нож и снова полез под диван.

Слава понял, что сидеть на месте не может, опустил кошку на пол и заходил по комнате.

— Ты-то что дергаешься? — поинтересовался Евстигнеев. — У тебя Фаллен, кажется, дружеских чувств не вызывал. То есть вызывал. Но как раз это тебе и не понравилось.

— Ну, мы поболтали, — сказал Слава. — Он нормальный парень, на самом деле. И потом, пятьсот лет в диване? Тут бы любой озверел.

Евстигнеев вдруг захохотал, закрывая лицо ладонями.

Слава остановился и посмотрел на него, подняв брови.

— Не могу-у-у, — протянул Ванька, утирая выступившие слезы. — Я подумал… — он махнул рукой и снова засмеялся.

— Да что такое? — нетерпеливо спросил Слава.

— Знаешь, как эти порноролики… В которых какая-нибудь незадачливая дамочка покупает диван… И пытается его собрать… И типа застревает… — Ваня опять засмеялся, Слава тоже прыснул, и тут диван засиял ослепительным белым светом.

Ваня и Слава перестали смеяться, синхронно поднимая руки к ушам; никакого шума не было, — напротив, на несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений лаборатория погрузилась в абсолютную тишину, настолько нереальную, что она казалась оглушающей. 

Закончилось все так же неожиданно, как и началось.

— Эрни? — немедленно окликнул Ванька, спрыгивая со стола. — Ты как?

— Порядок, — донеслось из-под дивана. — Ваня, давай.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Скорее, — напряженно сказал Эрнест.

Слава сделал шаг в сторону, слушая уже знакомую древнехалдейскую тарабарщину. 

В этот раз что-то определенно происходило. По дивану — а потом и по всем остальным предметам в комнате пробежали маленькие сияющие разряды, похожие и непохожие на электрические; скошенной травой не пахло — пахло деревянным паркетом и ветром с реки, новогодней елкой и подгоревшим пластиком, снегом и пылью, лесом, глиной и порохом, кошачьей шерстью и затхлой сыростью парадных, корнем женьшеня и железнодорожными рельсами, табачным дымом и мармеладом, и еще десятком разных вещей, каждая из которых вызывала в памяти столько воспоминаний, настоящих или нет, что Слава закрыл глаза, а когда он достаточно совладал с собой, чтобы снова открыть их, все уже закончилось.

Эрнест, еще более грязный, чем в прошлый раз, выбрался из-под дивана, кивнул шагнувшему было к нему Евстигнееву и с любопытством посмотрел на лежавшего на диване Фаллена. 

Тот не двигался, и глаза его были закрыты.

Евстигнеев потрогал Фаллена за шею, задержав руку на несколько секунд, и хмыкнул.

— Опять спит, можете себе представить? Он вообще что-нибудь еще делать умеет?

Слава выдохнул и только тогда понял, что последние несколько секунд не дышал. Эрнест тоже ощутимо расслабился и стал отряхивать футболку. 

Ваня присел на диван рядом с Фалленом и довольно громко сказал:

— Доброе утро!

Тот не отреагировал. 

— Подъем, спящая красавица, — Ваня бесцеремонно потряс его за плечо, но и это не помогло.

— Спящих красавиц следует целовать, — невинно заметил Эрнест. Он бросил бесплодные попытки вернуть своей майке ее изначальный цвет и сел на подлокотник в изголовье дивана, с любопытством разглядывая Фаллена.

— Не стесняйся, — поддержал его Слава, присаживаясь на второй подлокотник. — Похищение невесты мы уже проходили, причем неоднократно. Спасение девицы в беде тоже прошло успешно. По всем правилам теперь нужен поцелуй. Хочешь, мы отвернемся?

— Я отворачиваться не буду, — сказал Эрнест.

— Нахуй идите, — огрызнулся Евстигнеев. 

Он наклонился ближе и обеими руками взял Фаллена за плечи, явно собираясь как следует его встряхнуть, и в этот момент Фаллен открыл глаза. 

— Каждый раз бы так просыпаться, — хрипловатым голосом сказал он, глядя на Ваньку.

— Период пробной версии истек, — Евстигнеев убрал руки. — Дальше придется покупать подписку.

— Обсудим, — согласился Фаллен, садясь на диване и с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам.

Встретившись взглядом со Славой, он расплылся в улыбке. Слава невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Как спалось? — поинтересовался он.

— Замечательно, — откликнулся Фаллен, вытягивая перед собой руки и внимательно их рассматривая.

— Руки, — констатировал он тоном ребенка, развернувшего долгожданный новогодний подарок. — И ноги, — добавил он, переводя взгляд вниз.

— Полный комплект, не переживай. Ни в чем тебя не обидели, — с угадываемой в голосе профессиональной гордостью сказал Эрнест.

Фаллен, конечно, не поверил и немедленно оттянул резинку спортивных штанов.

— Нормально, — согласился он и от души потянулся, разминая плечи, а потом еще и подпрыгнул на диване.

— Жопа, как видишь, тоже на месте, — заметил Слава.

— С диваном ты бы поаккуратнее, это все-таки прибор, — добавил Эрнест.

— М-м-м, — сказал Фаллен, немного виновато глядя на Ваньку. — Насчет этого. Есть такая вероятность… И довольно высокая… Что уже нет.

— Я подозревал, — вздохнул Евстигнеев, доставая умклайдет и направляя на диван. — Ну да. Диван закончился.

— Я зато начался, — утешил его Фаллен. — Малыш, я же лучше дивана?

Ванька смерил его взглядом, убирая умклайдет в карман.

— Это мы еще посмотрим.

Реплика, вероятно, должна была прозвучать сурово, но эффект был смазан душераздирающим зевком, к которому секундой позже присоединился и Эрнест.

— Если как Новый год встретишь, так и проведешь, то я бы поспал, пока сутки не закончились, — сказал Эрнест, зевнув второй раз. — Потому что еще 364 дня в таком темпе я не выдержу.

— Я бы тоже поспал, — согласился Евстигнеев.

— Воздержусь, — сказал Фаллен.

***

Жизнь вошла в привычное русло: она не то чтобы стала нормальной, но вернулась к тому уровню ненормальности, к которому Слава успел привыкнуть за эту осень. Дверь в виварии исчезла, как будто ее и не было; Алдан работал как часы и чувствовал себя очень бодро, закон неопределенности Гейзенберга был на месте, монахи больше не появлялись, исчез и Лешио Вереско. Из всех потерь было жаль только кошки Джози (Славе) и мешка бесконечной картошки (Ване). 

И, конечно, дивана-транслятора. Но если картошку можно было купить, а кошку — завести, то новый транслятор такого уровня достать было просто негде. Ванька сначала хандрил, а потом со всей своей неуемной энергией взялся за обучение Фаллена магии.

Фаллен сопротивлялся как мог.

Он, с одной стороны, был умен и любопытен, то есть имел все задатки отличного мага; с другой стороны, он был фантастически ленив и в придачу к этому довольно эгоистичен. Если что-то не получалось у него с первого раза, он почти наверняка это бросал, потому что не видел смысла мучиться. Если что-то получалось у него с первого раза, он с высокой вероятностью бросал и это тоже, потому что ему надоедало.

— У тебя шерсть на ушах вырастет, — в сердцах сказал Ванька в один из таких разов.

— Как у котика? — обрадовался Фаллен.

— Как у бездельника и тунеядца, — пояснил Евстигнеев.

— Как у котика, — удовлетворенно кивнул Фаллен. — Думаю, мне пойдет.

Шерсть, впрочем, пока не росла: вероятно, потому что Ванька умудрялся раз за разом придумывать задачи, которыми Фаллена хоть на какое-то время удавалось занять. 

Своей прошлой жизни Фаллен не помнил, по крайней мере, он так говорил; иногда, впрочем, он вспоминал вещи, которых обычный человек — которым, по утверждению Эрнеста, Вани и всех приглашенных корифеев он теперь являлся — знать не мог. В частности, он помог отделу маглингвистики, оплакивавшему исчезновение Лешио Вереско, закончить словарь адамова языка, надиктовав список недостающих корней и исправив пару ошибок в уже готовом материале. На вопрос о том, откуда ему это известно, Фаллен наморщил нос и сказал, что это знает каждый ребенок, а, когда его спросили, где именно это узнал он сам, на пару секунд задумался, а потом растерянно пожал плечами. 

Со Славой они подружились, что, вероятно, было неизбежно. Хотя Славины воспоминания о второй, проведенной вместе с Фалленом юности изрядно поблекли, сам Фаллен действительно в каком-то смысле вырос рядом с ним, и в половине вещей они были похожи, как братья-погодки, а в другой половине понимали друг друга с полуслова. Главным отличием между ними оставался фантастический фалленовский эгоизм, но это, как Славе пояснил Эрнест, было только естественно: вся библейская история о падении, по его словам, являлась метафорой появления эгоистических стремлений в духовном существе. 

— Нравится нам или нет, но это основа его личности, — сказал Эрнест. 

— Свободу воли опять отменили? — неприязненно спросил Слава.

— А ангелам ее и не полагалось.

— Но теперь он человек.

— Теперь он человек, — задумчиво согласился Эрнест. — Посмотрим, что из этого получится.

***

— Конечно, не получается, — сказал У-Мирон. Слава уже наловчился различать их без особого труда. — Вячеслав же веган.

— Вы меня с кем-то путаете, Мирон Янусович, — сказал Слава, от души мечтавший о бутерброде с двумя кусочками докторской колбасы. Нет, не кусочками, кусками. Двумя толстыми кусками свежей ароматной колбасы.

— Да? — Мирон внимательно на него посмотрел. — Возможно. А вы все-таки попробуйте, Слава, материализовать бутерброд, ну, скажем, с арахисовым маслом.

Слава вздохнул, сосредоточился, сделал пасс и с удивлением уставился на два возникших на столе бутерброда, выглядевших подозрительно нормально и источавших слабый ореховый аромат. Слава осторожно откусил, заранее приготовившись ко всему, но вкус тоже оказался совершенно обычным. 

— Но я не веган, — жалобно сказал он. — Я люблю колбасу… Пельмешки там. Шашлык.

— Как скажете, — согласился Мирон Янусович, направляясь к выходу из электронного зала. — Приятного аппетита.

— Корифей, — сказал Ванька, спрыгивая с подоконника и бесцеремонно отправляя в рот второй Славин бутерброд. — Я с тобой сколько мучался? Месяца три? А он пришел и за минуту разобрался.

— Я не веган, — хмуро повторил Слава.

— А я, вероятно, не педагог, — вздохнул Ваня, усаживаясь на стол. — Ладно ты и твои бутерброды, в остальном-то ничего, нормальный у тебя прогресс. Фаллен вот.

— А что Фаллен? 

— Да ничего, — раздраженно сказал Евстигнеев. — Ничего Фаллен. Ничего не хочет делать. Мне, если честно, надоело уже. 

— Треки вот писать он хочет, — заметил Слава, сотворяя еще три безупречных бутерброда.

— Слышал я ваши треки, — закатил глаза Ванька. — Поставь мне их кто пораньше, я бы свой диван-транслятор на такое ни за что не променял. Их даже созвучия музыки сфер не спасут.

— Фуфло эти созвучия, — с набитым ртом сказал Слава. — Нормальной музыке они не нужны.

— Нормальной, может, и не нужны, а вашей бы не помешали. 

Слава молча показал ему фак.

— Ничего не понимаю, — признался он, дожевав. — Ну не веган я. Не веган!

— А представь, — вкрадчиво сказал Ваня, — что два Мирона существуют в разнонаправленных временных потоках. А-Мирон живет, как мы все, из прошлого в будущее, а У-Мирон — из будущего в прошлое. Поэтому он знает, что лет, скажем, через пять ты станешь веганом, и будешь им до самой смерти, так что это — константа твоего бытия. Ну и просто помогает тебе немножко.

— Ты меня не наебешь, — сказал Слава. — Если Мирон живет из будущего в прошлое и знает наше будущее наперед, то что насчет свободы воли?

Ванька вздохнул.

— В десятимерном пространстве… — начал было он, но Слава ловко заткнул ему рот последним бутербродом.

***

— Пойдем, — сказал Фаллен, маяча в дверном проеме Ванькиной лаборатории. — Покажу тебе кое-что.

— Жопу? — без особого интереса предположил Евстигнеев.

— Могу и жопу, — легко согласился тот, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по дверному косяку. — Но изначальный план был другой.

Ваня нехотя закрыл увесистый том «Уравнений матмагии» и пошел за Фалленом. Тот направлялся к одной из лабораторий в отделе Универсальных Превращений, которая, насколько он помнил, никем не использовалась и обычно была закрыта.

В лаборатории действительно было пусто, — только посередине стоял какой-то громоздкий предмет, накрытый белой тканью.

Фаллен пропустил Ваньку вперед, закрыл за ними дверь и оперся на нее с торжествующей улыбкой на лице. 

— Это что?

Фаллен щелкнул пальцами, и ткань исчезла.

— Диван-транслятор. Я понял, что наша любовь угасает, и сделал то, что сделал бы на моем месте любой: позвал третьего, — Фаллен подвигал бровями. — Или родил ребенка? Не знаю, на самом деле, как лучше поступать в таких ситуациях, так что я на всякий случай совместил.

— И родил диван, — подытожил Евстигнеев, доставая умклайдет.

— Заказал с доставкой в Икее, — уточнил Фаллен. — И немного усовершенствовал. Знакомься: Бединге.

— Но как он работает? — Евстигнеев слегка нахмурился, глядя на умклайдет. — Здесь же нужен невероятный источник энергии. Такой, как...

— Как я, — кокетливо сказал Фаллен. — Но я этим больше не занимаюсь, сам знаешь. Решил поискать себя в чем-нибудь новом. Например, в сборке икеевских диванов.

— И сколько лишних шурупов у тебя осталось? 

— Сначала три, — признался Фаллен, — потом пять. А потом я подумал, что железо все равно будет мешать тебе возиться с твоим любимым умклайдетом, и выкинул их все.

— Отзываю вопрос о том, как он работает. Как он вообще держится?

— Ну мы же волшебники, Ваня, — ухмыльнулся Фаллен. И нетерпеливо потребовал:

— Давай, спроси меня еще раз.

— Ладно, — покладисто сказал Евстигнеев. — Как он работает?

— О, это как раз самое интересное, — Фаллен упал на диван и приглашающим жестом похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой.

Ваня не без опаски уселся на диван, но тот действительно выдерживал их вес и не торопился разваливаться. Фаллен закинул ногу на ногу и торжественно спросил:

— Ты же знаешь, что, когда человек спит, в его теле остается только одна шестидесятая часть души?

— Я сомневаюсь в существовании всех шестидесяти шестидесятых, спит человек или бодрствует.

— Ну, это просто смешно, — отмахнулся Фаллен. — Ты взрослый человек, ученый...

— На хую верченый, — не сдержался Евстигнеев.

— Можно и на хую, — окинул его оценивающим взглядом Фаллен. — Но планировать превратить всю воду в мировом океане в живую и не верить в существование человеческой души — немного лицемерно, не находишь? А что, по-твоему, Киврин вселил в Славкин Алдан?

— Это вопрос определения, — начал Евстигнеев.

— Ну вот я и говорю, — согласился Фаллен. — Пока человек спит, в нем остается одна шестидесятая вопроса определения. А еще пятьдесят девять шестидесятых вопроса определения — это, видишь ли, незадействованный ресурс. Я подумал — чего добру пропадать? В мире все время кто-то спит, и вся эта прорва энергии просто рассеивается. Исчезает в никуда.

— Подожди, — медленно произнес Евстигнеев, — то есть ты хочешь сказать, что собрал диван-транслятор из икеевского дивана… минус шурупы… и работает он на силе пятидесяти девяти шестидесятых душ спящих людей? Да как вообще… Как это возможно математически обосновать?

— Я собрал, — пожал плечами Фаллен. — А ты можешь математически обосновывать, если тебе так хочется. Каждый должен заниматься своим делом.

Ваня снова посмотрел на умклайдет. Потом на диван. Потом на Фаллена.

— Фаллен, ты гений, — искренне сказал он.

— Если учесть, что когда-то я был нефелимом, то низведение в ранг бородатого домашнего божка — это, конечно, позор, — задумчиво протянул Фаллен. — Но если учесть, что пару недель назад я был диваном, то это вполне себе карьерный рост. 

— Нет, серьезно, я бы тебя расцеловал, — сказал Евстигнеев, заглядывая под диван, а потом снова глядя на Фаллена.

— Ты все обещаешь, — ухмыльнулся тот.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. «Кто имеет ум, тот сочти число зверя, ибо это число человеческое; число его шестьсот шестьдесят шесть» — Откровение Иоанна Богослова, 13:18. Подробнее про теорию зашифрованного имени можно почитать в [вики](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%BE_%D0%B7%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8F#%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%B8%D1%84%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE_%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8), а можно в гениальном и очень смешном романе Александра Скотта [Unsong](http://unsongbook.com)  
> 2\. «Левифан и Малькут…» — цитата из той же Unsong  
> 3\. «рукой Давида Деймура было дописано….» — где еще работать Давиду, как не в лаборатории каббалистики? Цитата из великих субтитров к [клипу](https://youtu.be/T4GyCan798A)  
> 4\. «Это очень маленькая буква… поэтому многие писцы в древние времена полагали, что она не в счет» — как и, согласно Оксимирону, некий Фаллэн!


End file.
